


Here in your arms

by StormyDaysAndSunnySkies



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies/pseuds/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa loves Cloud. Cloud loves Aries. Vincent Valentine relates to Tifa on a personal level that turns into something else....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Go

Tifa stared dejectedly into the dying embers of their campfire. They were camped in the Nibelheim mountains, another 2 days journey at least before they were out. Tifa knew these mountains like the back of her hand from being a guide throughout her teenage years. She remembered the emptiness after her hometown was burned to the ground by Sephiroth. The fake Nibelheim behind them didn’t fool her. She would never forget the day her father was murdered and no amount of theatre on the part of Shinra would ever sell her on the lie. She cast her gaze over to the couple spooning a few yards from the campfire. What was once gut wrenching, debilitating, agony had now dimmed into painful throbbing in her chest. This is what she felt every time she saw them together. Cloud. She had loved him for as long as she could remember. She though back on the time they were jailed in the Shinra building. She and Cloud had shared an 8X10 cell. The bars and separate rooms hadn’t deterred Aeris in the slightest from mentioning plans for their date. Tifa felt like she had been punched hard in the stomach. Cloud was as oblivious as ever to Tifa’s pain, too wrapped up in Aeris to even care. Then there was the incident after leaving Midgar… At Junon Aeries was a shameless flirt and Cloud went right along with it. He followed her around like a puppy. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Cloud hadn’t insisted that Tifa join their party every time the group separated. Every glance and whisper between them had twisted in Tifa’s heart like a knife. Sometimes, when she was feeling especially low she imagined that Cloud did this deliberately, just to draw out her suffering. The worst part was when she had seen them kissing at Cosmo canyon. Tifa was heading to bed at the inn when she caught sight of them, Cloud had Aeris pinned in a dark corner of the downstairs bar kissing her neck. Tifa had frozen at the sight, and then Aeris made eye contact with her over Cloud’s shoulder and smiled. At that moment Tifa hated Aeris a little. Tifa made her way upstairs barely holding herself together. When the door latch clicked, Tifa had succumbed to tears. After she had finally cried herself out, she decided to let him go. She loved him, but he loved Aeris and that was not about to change.  
It had been two weeks since then. Thankfully, Cloud had started taking Yuffie with them instead of her and things had gotten easier. She just wanted him to be happy, and if that wasn’t with her, so be it. Tifa glanced up from the embers of the fire and started when she met the red gleam of Vincent’s eyes. How long had he been there? They had met Vincent in the basement of the Shinra Mansion a few days ago and Tifa wasn’t sure what to think of him. “I thought everyone was asleep,” Tifa said. Vincent just stared at her for a long moment before settling himself across the fire pit from her. Tifa was beginning to feel nervous when he finally spoke. “You are in pain.” He said, with the air of one discussing the weather in his low voice. Tifa was taken aback by this blatant statement and did not know how to respond. After another long moment of silence he surprised her by saying, “want to talk about it?” She studied him warily. “A long time ago….,”He began, “I was a Turk. I was assigned to a scientist. She was beautiful and vibrant. I fell in love with her.” Silence stretched between them before Tifa finally asked, “What happened?” “She loved another, I did not complain. I was happy that she was happy until….. the actions of the man she had fallen in love with resulted in her death. My greatest regret was that I did not stop them. But enough about that. My point is that I saw that look on your face every day in my mirror for a very long time and I know what you’re going through.” Tifa felt herself starting to come apart at his words and tears spilled onto her cheeks. Much to her surprise he stood up and moved to her side before pulling her against his chest. She cried in earnest now. The façade she had carefully erected fell away in moments as she sobbed into the chest of a stranger. He held her close rubbing her back, whispering gently into her ear, “It’s all right. Let it out. Everything is going to be alright.” Eventually her tears ran dry leaving only red puffy eyes as evidence of them. Vincent positioned her head in his lap and gently stroked her hair whispering,”sleep now.” Tifa fell into the first dreamless sleep she had had in a while. When she woke it was early, her head still rested in Vincent’s lap and he was still wide awake. At her stirring, his red eyes snapped down to meet her brown ones. She sat up feeling embarrassed by her behavior the night before. He said nothing, busying himself with quietly collecting up bits and pieces of their camp. She wordlessly joined him and before long the others were moving about reading themselves to move. Oddly, Tifa felt much better after crying herself to sleep in his arms.  
It had been a couple of weeks since leaving Nibelheim, and they were approaching the next town. Cloud hoped to find a way to follow Sephiroth as they entered Rocket town. One thing had led to another thanks to an attempted plane theft from Palmer, and they had been shot out of the sky with a crotchety man by the name of Cid. As it was at the moment, all the fire had left the man when the Tiny Bronco had crashed into the water. The Tiny Bronco had drifted to the shores of Wutai. Yuffie had suddenly sprinted up to the group yelling some nonsense about it being “really tough” up ahead before they were ambushed by Shinra soldiers. It quickly became apparent that the ninja had stolen their materia. It was a hard fight without their materia and secretly it pleased Tifa to see Aeris struggle to defend herself with her weak physical attacks. As ever, Cloud had come to her rescue. Tifa let out a derivative snort as she smashed one of the Shinra soldier’s teeth down his throat with a lightning fast punch. Who wants a damsel in distress? Being helpless isn’t attractive. Tifa didn’t notice the eyes moving over her appreciatively as she fought ferociously. “I’m going to KILL her!” Tifa exclaimed, seething with rage. “She only wanted our materia this whole time.” They made their way up the narrow isle toward the town of Wutai. It was slow going without their materia. They were forced to stop and make camp for the night. Everybody divided up watch schedules, Tifa was to take over at 2 am. Tifa woke around 1:30 am and couldn’t get back to sleep so she shuffled a bleary eyed Barret off to his tent. He was snoring before his head hit the pillow. Tifa walked around the perimeter of their little camp listening intently for any sounds that might indicate danger. Tifa was not altogether surprised to turn and find Vincent watching her from the darkness next to his tent. “Can’t sleep?” she asked quietly. He responded with a smile, a rare expression for him. She picked her way back to the fire, careful of the loose stones that littered the dusty ground. She took a seat and a few moments later he settled himself beside her. “How are you feeling?” He inquired politely, arching an eyebrow in punctuation. She shook her head, a silent dismissal of his question. She just wasn’t ready to talk about it. They were silent for a few moments. To her surprise it was he who broke the silence first, “Where did you learn to fight like that?” She smiled at the memory, “I had an excellent instructor. He was a martial arts master and I studied under him for a long time.” “What was his name?” Vincent asked. “Zangan….” She replied,”his name was Zangan, I never saw him again after Nibelheim burned.” Her smile turned melancholy. “How did you learn to change the way you do?” She asked him. His face darkened at her question and she immediately knew she had said something wrong. “I’m sorry,” she exclaimed nervously,” I have offended you.” His eyes met hers and he hesitated for a moment before replying, “I was experimented on by Hojo, my disgusting form is of his doing.” His expression darkened and he seemed to retreat within himself. “Hey,” she cajoled,” come back to me. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He grunted in assent. She hesitantly added, “I don’t think you are disgusting.” She gazed into the flames before glancing back up at him. A peculiar expression flashed across his features for a second. Tifa was unsure of herself now. “You should get some sleep,” she said finally. “Isn’t your watch right after mine?” “Yeah,” he responded, “I’m not quite ready for sleep yet so I think I’ll keep you company if you don’t mind.” Tifa found herself blushing, though she wasn’t sure why. They lapsed into silence. Sitting side by side next to the fire Tifa felt an unfamiliar stir of something within her. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. “Tifa,” “Mmmmm” she replied. “Did you mean what you said, about not finding me repulsive?” Tifa sat up and looked at Vincent curiously before nodding. He reached out and stroked her cheek gently before abruptly standing. “Let me show you who I am on the inside.” He said cryptically. She looked up at him puzzled. He turned and strolled into the darkness, she hesitantly followed. A few yards outside the camp, free from the glow of the campfire, Vincent turned to face her. She studied him curiously before he began to change. His face bore a pained expression before it wasn’t his face any more. A low growl erupted from his throat as horns sprouted and he became somewhat hunched. Violet fur sprouted all over his muscular body as he became the Galian beast. Tifa was frozen in place; fear was bubbling up in her chest. She took a few calming breaths to steady herself before slowly approaching the beast that she knew to be Vincent. He suddenly lurched forward bringing himself within an inch of her. The beast that was Vincent circled her slowly before leaning in close to sniff her. She stood stock still as his nose snuffled into her neck, horns pushing through her hair. Tifa felt like this was some sort of test but she was unsure what to do. He pulled back and his bestial eyes met her wide brown ones before she reached her hand up to touch his muzzle. A low rumble in his throat answered her unspoken question. She ran her hand up his muzzle and into the mane of magenta that protruded from the back of his neck. Her other hand began exploring the fur on his chest. It was surprisingly soft. She had expected dense coarse fur but this was fine and smooth. His eyes lazily closed as she stroked his fur. Her fear had completely evaporated. He stepped back away from her and began changing back. She smiled when he stepped out of the darkness a man once more. “You're the first person who hasn't recoiled at the sight of me,” he said quietly before stepping in closer to her. The flutter returned to her chest as he moved into her space. She was frozen in place by the heat in his eyes, unable to step forward or back, she wasn’t sure which. His golden gauntleted hand was now at the small of her back, his naked hand caressing her face. Her eyes were locked on his as he moved in, his lips now inches from hers. He paused, waiting for her assent; she tilted her chin up as a silent yes. Nothing around Tifa mattered anymore. Not her stolen materia, not the couple in a nearby tent, not Sephiroth, or Shinra. The only thing that mattered in the world was right here right now. Clasped in Vincent’s arms with his right hand fisting in her hair and his left firmly holding her to him at the small of her back. His tongue invading her mouth hungrily, lips crushed against hers and she was kissing him back with equal fervor one hand on his chest the other fisting in his hair. She pulled away gasping, her eyes darkened by lust. “Who takes over your watch,” she asked breathlessly. “Red XIII,” Vincent replied. She pulled him back to the campfire by the hand and they settled down next to each other. Tifa nuzzled into Vincent’s neck kissing and sucking until she reached his ear lobe. “I don’t know what this is,” she breathed into his ear, “but I want it.” Vincent suddenly swept her underneath him capturing her mouth with his sending shivers of excitement coursing through her body right to her core. She spread her legs on either side of his narrow hips, her skirt riding up to her middle now, and angled her pelvis up to meet his . He pressed his erection to her warm, wet core and began slowly grinding back and forth. She moaned into his mouth and he stopped his movements. “Shhhhhhhh” he whispered into her ear. She whimpered quietly and angled herself toward him. He pressed his clothed erection against her clit once again and slowly grinded against her. “More,” she quietly moaned, “Please Vincent, more.” He smiled against her neck before sliding his hand down between them. Her underwear was damp with her arousal as Vincent slid a long thin finger in to gently probe her wetness. She stiffened at his touch, desperately trying to angle her pelvis into his fingers. He removed his finger, causing her to open her eyes partway, just in time to see him slide the digit into his mouth to taste her arousal. He reached up to stroke her chest, deft fingers running over taught nipples, “Tifa,” he whispered, his low tone arousing her more, “If I do something you don’t like tell me to stop ok?” “Mmmmmm” she replied, “Answer me Tifa,” his quiet demand punctuated by pinching both of her nipples. Her eyes flew open as she arched into his hands, “Yes,” she replied breathlessly,”I understand. He peeled off her underwear and slipped them into his pocket, then he pushed her shirt up baring her breasts to him. He slipped a finger inside her and began pumping in and out. He leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth at began suckling, adding a second finger to her dripping sex. She arched her back to him. He teased her nipple with his teeth before adding a third. She was feeling exquisitely full now as he pumped his fingers inside her. His mouth released her breast with a sucking sound. He moved to sit back on his haunches before abruptly grabbing her and pulling her knees over his shoulders. He gripped her tightly around the waist as he buried his face in her pussy. She was almost vertical now her hands tugging at her own nipples now as he swapped back and forth between sucking on her clit mercilessly and plunging his long tongue in and out of her. She was now pitifully mewling to him, “Oh please Vincent… Vincent please don’t stop…. So close feels so good, fuck me with your tongue, Oh yes, like that.” She started to stiffen and he pulled her closer burying his face in her heat. She tried to muffle her keening as she came; her juices pulsing out of her as Vincent eagerly lapped it up. He lowered her delicately onto the ground as she recovered from her orgasm.  
She gazed up at him for a moment before noticing his erection straining at his pants. She reached out and caressed him through the leather of his pants. “Can I take care of you?” She asked huskily. Vincent responded by thrusting himself into her hands. She smiled mischievously before unzipping his pants allowing his cock to spring free. Her eyes darted between it and his face before she leaned down to take him in her mouth. He tasted good to her, masculine and salty. She hummed in satisfaction causing him to hiss at the sudden sensation. She sucked him and massaged his balls before alternating to suck on his balls and pump his shaft. He was starting to involuntarily thrust into her hands when she pulled back tonguing his balls now instead of sucking. She slowly dragged the flat of her tongue up the underside of his throbbing erection, teasing the head with her tongue. She sunk her mouth back down on him, reveling in the taste and feel of him. She took his hands in hers, guiding them up to fist in her hair. He experimentally thrust gently into her mouth and she hummed with pleasure sending the sensation up his cock. He held her head now as he thrust into her mouth reveling in the hot wetness of it. “I’m getting close,” he rasped, releasing her hair and slowing his thrusts, “If you don’t want me to come in your mouth stop now.” Her eyes flitted up to meet his before she took his hands and placed them back on her head. That action alone nearly tipped him over the edge as he thrust into her mouth a few more times before pushing his cock in her mouth as far as he could to come down her throat. Pleasure radiated through him as she swallowed with his cock in her throat massaging his head. She pulled back and pumped him a couple more times licking and sucking every drop of his come from his shaft. He winced as he tucked himself away before lying back and pulling her on top of him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed his name. Vincent smiled to himself. He knew that soon he would have to wake red XIII for his watch but right now he felt sated and content.


	2. Something missing Something found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wutai is a tough place to be with no materia, the struggle is real.

“Tifa,” Vincent breathed into her ear, “It’s time for me to wake Red XIII. Do you want to go back to your tent now?” Tifa’s eyes cracked open and she sat up slightly to look down on his face. “Ok, I’m going,” she replied. He waited for her to settle herself in her tent before going to Red XIII. A gentle shake and Red’s yellow eyes were open. Red wordless went to prowl about the camp sniffing curiously at the light smell of arousal that lingered around the camp. Red XIII looked inquisitively at Vincent, whose face was a polite, expressionless mask. “Good night,” he said and entered his tent. Perhaps the smell was coming from another tent…  
The next morning everyone was well rested and ready to move on. Vincent didn’t let on with word or gesture that anything had happened between himself and Tifa. Tifa did the same. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about their encounter. “Tifa,” Cloud called to her, “come with us, we’ll take point, the others can follow behind us.” Tifa eyed him warily, realizing that us meant he and Aeris. Her eyes lingered on Aeris before she replied, “Are you sure she is the best choice to take point with no materia to help her?” Aeris looked stunned, clearly unwilling to be separated from Cloud. Cloud’s brow furrowed as he considered what Tifa had said. “Aeris stay with the others,” he decided, the desire to protect her outweighing the hurt expression on her face. “Vincent,” Cloud summoned. “Join us.” Vincent just nodded stepping forward. Tifa was astonished to find herself pleased by this turn of events but took it in stride. They moved as a team, fighting off the vicious monsters that inhabited the mountainous area of the island. Tifa found herself watching Vincent as he battled with the monsters. He moved with a practiced almost feline gait, never hurried or flustered; a smooth contrast to Cloud’s all out physical assault. Tifa’s eyes moved appreciatively over his body blushing slightly thinking of him pressed against her. Luckily the flush was easily passed off as the heat of battle and neither Cloud nor Vincent noticed. Where Cloud was a furious tornado of hacks and slashes, Vincent was a calm, deadly, precise force of nature. After several hours the sun was high in the sky and the village of Wutai was in sight. They paused and waited for the others to catch up. They didn’t have to wait long before Red bounded up to them followed by Barret, Aeris, Cid, and Cait Sith. Aeris rushed to Cloud’s arms embracing him as if they had been separated for years not hours. Tifa found the display to be insufferable and rolled her eyes. As they trudged up the path into town Tifa fell behind somewhat, eager to put some distance between herself and the unbearable behavior of the couple. Vincent had wordlessly fallen behind as well, falling into step beside Tifa. Tifa met his gaze before passing him and X-potion. “You look tired,” she said. He accepted it from her. He recognized this as a caring gesture and used the potion. She smiled but said nothing more until they got into town. “Let’s split up and search for Yuffie,” Cloud ordered. “Cait Sith you’re with Aeris and me, Barret go with Tifa. Red, Cid, and Vincent, search the northern area of town. They set about asking around town but oddly no one seemed to have ever heard of a girl named Yuffie. The man in the weapon shop also insisted that they didn’t have any weapons for sale despite the clearly visible display that went from floor to ceiling around the shop. “Oh uhh those,” he said nervously, “yeah those are…. SAMPLES! Yes samples…..” Tifa just arched an eyebrow incredulously at him before he stuttered that maybe they should come back later. “What the HELL is goin’ on here!?!” Barret exclaimed as they exited the shop. Tifa just shook her head. “They definitely know her. They’re just protecting her.” “Well that don’t mean they haffta give us the damn runaround!” They made their way to the pagoda area of town and entered a seemingly uninhabited home. Tifa slid a door open to find Cloud, Aeris, and Cait Sith seated on some bed rolls. “We found her,” Aeris said, “Turns out this place belongs to her father. She immediately escaped though, and now Godo won’t talk to us.” “Maybe we should just go find the others,” Tifa suggested. We can work out a plan when we’re all back together. The group returned to the main part of town just in time to see Vincent, Cid, and Red exiting the Turtle Paradise. “Hey!” Tifa called to them. They made their way over to join the group. “Find anything?” Cloud inquired. “Reno, Rude, and Elena are in there,” Vincent responded evenly. Before anyone could break into exclamations he continued. “They’re here on vacation and won’t be bothering us.” “Right, let’s find Yuffie, we ran into her at the pagoda up there but she escaped.” Cloud said, redirecting the conversation. They set about searching the town again. Tifa pulled back a room divider in someone’s home to discovered Yuffie crouched behind it but she sprinted away the moment she was discovered. They found her again hiding in a decorative jar outside the Turtle Paradise. “OK OK OK you caught me!” Yuffie blustered, “I’ll give you the materia back.” She led them into the basement of her own home. She started giving them a sob story that Cloud immediately dismissed. “The materia Yuffie,” he thundered in aggravation, “NOW.” She snuffled miserably before yelling “GOTCHA!!!” and locking them in the basement. These antics were wearing thin now. They found her again in a secret chamber below the gong at the pagoda courtyard. This time she was not alone. ”No,” Tifa gasped. “It can’t be,” Aeris added. Don Corneo, possible the most disgusting man on the planet. He prattled for a moment about resuming his search for a bride as a struggling Yuffie, and surprisingly, Elena, were dragged off. They made quick work of the Shinra soldiers Corneo slipped away from before running out after them. Out in the courtyard Reno was waiting for them. Cloud eyed him warily but Reno only said he had no interest in fighting, only reclaiming Elena. They went their separate ways. Tifa found herself climbing Da Chao with Cloud and Vincent. They briefly saw Rude and Reno searching for their missing partner. They discovered Don Corneo, with Yuffie and Elena bound and suspended from one of the faces carved into the mountain. They argued for a moment before Don Corneo summoned his new pet RAPPS. This was a difficult battle and they were barely managing to hold their own. Tifa let out a scream when RAPPS cast Aero 3 and she fell. The scream pulled at something inside Vincent and he felt himself changing against his will. Death Gigas had taken over now ferociously attacking RAPPS. Devastating physical attacks were wearing down their opponent . RAPPS was down after a final and particularly brutal series of blows. Vincent rushed to tifa’s side reviving her with a phoenix down. Her eyes fluttered back open and their eyes met. There was a small crease of worry between his eyebrows that faded when she recovered enough to stand. Now to deal with Corneo, he was now threatening to drop Elena and Yuffie, plunging both of them to their deaths. Rude shot the remote out of his hand which startled Corneo causing him o loose his footing. Reno stepped on his fingers that were barely clinging to the ledge letting him fall to his death. Reno nodded to Cloud before untying Elena and supporting her as they made their way down the mountainside with Rude. Being kidnapped and nearly raped had a profound effect on Yuffie. She took them back to her home and immediately returned all of their materia. They traveled back to the Tiny Bronco. Everyone was cold shouldering Yuffie, who complained about it loudly before Tifa calmly explained that it was either that or she would literally tear Yuffie’s arms off and shove them down her throat. This shocked Yuffie into silence. Tifa had always been very kind to her which made Yuffie realize she may have done more damage than she thought. They set up camp on the beach next to the Tiny Bronco. Cid was smoking a cigarette in deep conversation with Red XIII. Barret was already snoring in his tent. Cait Sith and Yuffie were sitting around the fire with Tifa and Vincent. Cait Sith was the only one who hadn’t seemed phased by Yuffie’s betrayal and was chatting animatedly with her. Tifa got up and excused herself. She walked along the beach for a while enjoying the ocean breeze combing through her hair. It smelled fresh and clean. She had taken her shoes off and was standing ankle deep in the ocean with her eyes closed facing out. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her and she knew it was Vincent by the tickle of his hair against her neck and the smell of gun oil and leather. “We should be more discreet,” Tifa quietly admonished him. “The others will start to suspect something.” “So what if they do?” he countered. His voice was light but she knew he wanted to know her answer very much. “I’m not ready to share this with anyone else yet,” she responded turning to face him. His gaze met hers and she ran her lips up his jawline then peppered kisses down his neck. “You’re not ashamed of me?” He asked quietly. “Definitely not.” She responded without hesitation. “I’m just not ready to try to explain this to anyone right now. I’m not even sure what we have myself.” “Shhhhh,” he quieted her. “you don’t have to explain anything to me.” “I know. This has all happened so suddenly. I never expected, yet here we are.” Tifa buried her face in his neck. “How are you feeling now?” Vincent gently probed. She sighed before pulling back to look at his face. “Lucky.” “Lucky?” Vincent asked. “Yes, lucky. Without you I would probably still be wallowing in misery. You make me look at the world differently. I thought I knew what I wanted but it was like I was wandering in the dark. You have lit up my world in a way I never thought was possible. Thank you.” Vincent chuckled at her response, “I am a light in your world? I don’t think anyone has ever described me as such. It’s been the exact opposite in most cases.” She halted his words with a gentle kiss. He leaned in deepening the kiss, pulling her into him closer. Their movements became more urgent. Tifa was pushing him back away from the surf. She dropped her shoes carelessly to wrap her arms around his neck. Her tongue explored his mouth hungrily. He pulled her to the ground with him never breaking their connection. She was on top of him now, her legs on either side of his hips. She broke away from his kiss, admiring him from her vantage point. Slowly she began undressing him. First unclasping the tattered red cloak he always wore, then loosening his belt, before starting on the buttons of his shirt. With his upper half laid bare before her, Tifa studied his body, determined to commit every detail to memory. She rubbed her hands across his chest, leaning down to kiss a crescent shaped scar on his abdomen. He regarded her warily; It had been a long time since he had opened himself up to someone like this. She moved down lower now caressing him through the fabric of his pants. He closed his eyes reveling in her touch. She stopped and he opened his eyes. She reached for his left hand and began picking at the clasps that held his gauntlet on, in an effort to remove it. He smiled at her before pulling away and removing it himself. A scar spiraled around his forearm but Tifa didn’t linger on it. She claimed his hands pressing them to her chest. He began toying with her nipples, rolling them in his fingers where they puckered and hardened. She moaned at his ministrations, reaching down to pleasure herself. Vincent enjoyed watching her come apart this way but now he was hungry for more. His fingers replaced hers, pumping in and out. She resumed stroking him through his pants before finally releasing his erection to the open air. With her on top of him stroking his cock and his fingers buried inside of her Vincent still wanted more. Tifa massaged his balls tugging gently on their skin before abruptly pulling away from Vincent’s busy fingers. She smiled down at him before sliding her panties to the side and lining him up with her entrance. She paused and studied his face intently searching for approval. He grabbed her hips and she slowly sank down onto his throbbing cock, moaning as he filled her. With him fully seated inside her she paused to allow her body to acclimate to his girth. Vincent was struggling with the desire to thrust mercilessly inside her to chase his own climax. Slowly she began to move up and down his shaft. The pace was maddeningly slow. She was so warm and tight around him he desperately wanted to pick up the pace. She rode his cock for a while until Vincent could take it no longer, he abruptly rolled over on top of her never breaking their intimate connection. “Are you ready?” He asked her huskily, “Yes” She breathed in response. Vincent pulled her legs over his shoulders before setting at punishing rhythm, pounding into her. She moaned and cried out every time he thrust forward pushing them both higher and higher. He took her hand and guided it to her clitoris encouraging her to stimulate herself while he was inside her. She cried out and moaned louder, murmuring barely intelligible words. More and Please were among them. He felt her beginning to tighten as she grew closer to climaxing encouraging him on. He picked up the pace now whispering vulgar inappropriate things into her ear. He felt and heard her climax causing him to slow his pace as she rode out her high. Seeing her unravel and feeling her come coating him had him teetering on the edge of his end. Her eyes locked on his and she demanded, “Fuck me Vincent. Fuck me so hard. Harder. I want to feel this tomorrow and know where you’ve been. Give it to me Vincent, I want your come. I want to feel you come inside me. Please.” This tipped him over the edge and his rhythm became erratic as he spilled his seed inside her before collapsing, totally spent, on top of her. She caressed his back as he lay on top of her smiling contently. “That was nice,” Tifa said breaking the silence and coaxing forth a low chuckle from Vincent. After a few minutes he extracted himself from her and began fixing his clothing. He noticed ruefully that they hadn’t even removed Tifa’s underwear during their tryst and made a silent vow to correct that in the future. He kissed her gently and helped her off the ground so they could head back to camp. They walked hand in hand until they were almost back at camp. He kissed her once more before they parted. “If they ask, you don’t know where I am and you haven’t seen me.” He said before silently slinking off into the darkness. She smiled after his retreating figure thinking it would take a miracle for no one to notice that both of them were missing at the same time. Tifa walked back into camp at a leisurely pace. Cid accosted her almost immediately, “There you are Tifa, where ya been? Have you seen Vincent? We couldn’t find him anywhere.” Tifa saw a slight rustle at the back of Vincent’s tent from over Cid’s shoulder. I was just walking on the beach Cid. I haven’t seen him. Yuffie appeared beside Cid muttering, “We better find him soon, I don’t like the idea of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy lurking around out there.” “I don’t suppose you guys actually looked in his tent did you?” Tifa inquired, hoping they hadn’t. “So what,” Cid exclaimed, “He’s just been asleep this whole time?!” Yuffie peeked in through his tent flap before cursing, “ You have got to be shitting me, He’s been asleep in there this whole time. Why the hell didn’t he respond when we were running around calling for him?” “You do remember that we found him asleep in a coffin right?” Tifa asked trying to keep her voice even. The search party broke up and Tifa went to her tent to settle in for the night. She lay stretched out on her cot for a while trying to drift off to sleep when the back of her tent rustled. She was surprised to see Vincent sneaking into her tent like a teenager out after curfew. “Hey.” Tifa whispered in greeting. “Hey,” Vincent replied somewhat sarcastically. “What are you doing?” Tifa hissed. “I decided in lieu of spending my night alone, I would rather spend it with a beautiful woman.” He whispered back, pulling her blanket back and settling into her bed. In no time Tifa was contentedly snuggled against his chest as her caressed her back. “Night,” Tifa yawned serenely. “Night,” Vincent breathed, inhaling the scent of her hair and pulling her possessively closer.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Co. wander aimlessly until by a stroke of luck, a stranger in the middle of nowhere gives them direction. At the Gold Saucer the group takes a much needed break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about some homework? Listen to the song "Toes" By Glass Animals. Something about it just really speaks to me with the whole Vincent/Tifa relationship. Seriously, It's boss.

They had been riding the Tiny Bronco almost all day. Tempers were becoming short. The crashed plane turned boat was far from a luxury cruise liner. “Damn it Cloud!” Barret bellowed, “Where the actual fuck are we goin’ My ass hurts and I’m tired of being on this shit heap!” “Easy,” Cid warned. “You’ll keep a civil tongue about the Bronco, unless you’d rather swim.” “You jes’ try it old man an see where it gets ya,” Barret challenged. Sensing the impending danger Tifa intervened. “Barret, stop complaining about the plane, beggars can’t be choosers. And Cid, don’t antagonize him that’s the last thing we need right now.” Tifa turned to Cloud, “I am interested to know where we are going however.” She looked at him expectantly. Cloud’s hand came up to the back of his neck and Tifa could tell he was struggling and it occurred to her that Cloud really didn’t have a plan. “Don’t worry about it right now Cloud,” Tifa quickly said. “We’ll talk about that later, we were really just wondering if we could start heading to shore to camp for the night. I don’t much like the idea of spending the night here on the Tiny Bronco. Cloud looked relieved to not be on the spot anymore and Tifa vaguely wondered if they were just pissing in the wind now; wandering aimlessly after a quarry that had long since eluded them. It was dusk when they arrived at the shoreline. Barret was gathering drift wood for the fire and Cid and Vincent were busy trying to set up tents. This task was becoming more troublesome as Yuffie kept springing out trying to grab onto Vincent. He had successfully evaded her several times before giving up. Cid was laughing his ass off as Yuffie climbed all over Vincent like a monkey giggling hysterically. Tifa was unloading her pack to begin preparing a meal when the fire was ready. Right on cue Barret returned with an armload of driftwood and quickly arranged it. He used his fire materia and in seconds it was crackling merrily. Aeris had joined her now. “What can I do to help?” she asked merrily. “Here peel these” and she passed Aeries a small bag of potatoes. Tifa set to work peeling carrots. “Cloud is really worried you know,” Aeris began tentatively. “He doesn’t always have all the answers and sometimes he doubts himself.” “I know,” Tifa replied warily. This wasn’t her favorite subject. “What I’m trying to say is thank you for taking the heat off of him when we were on the Bronco.” “Aeris, Cloud and I have been friends for a long time. I know when he is uncomfortable and your thanks are really unnecessary.” Tifa was cutting the carrots into even slices dropping them in the pot now. Aeris pressed on, “I’m offering you my thanks anyway. Weather you accept or not is up to you.” “Yeah Aeries, It’s fine.” They lapsed into silence. Red XIII stalked out of the nearby tall grass. Eyes shining at a new challenge, Yuffie abandoned Vincent to pursue her new quarry. She leaped onto his back causing him to jump in surprise. Yuffie laughed as he bucked and ran in circles trying to throw her off, a rumbling growl escaping him. He tired quickly and collapsed on the ground. Yuffie was now boasting loudly about her prowess as a ninja. Tifa and Aeris were laughing at the scene. Cid was doubled over in mirth. Cloud had returned now his eyes scanning over the camp searching out Aeris. He came over brandishing two rabbits he had managed to trap. “I got dinner,” he said, pride radiating off of him. Aeris gazed at him doe eyed and Tifa reached forward to take the brace from him. Cloud settled down next to Aeris kissing her gently. Tifa skinned and gutted the rabbits for stew. She sliced one into stew meat and cut the other to be spitted. Soon the air was filled with the smell of cooking meat. Everyone was gathered around the fire. Red was next to Tifa and she was stroking his fur. His eyes were closed. Vincent’s searing eyes followed the progress of Tifa’s hand caressing Red XIII’s shoulder. She shyly met his gaze. Cloud and Aeris retired to their tent hand in hand. Cait sith took first watch. Tifa stretched feeling stiff from being on the Tiny Bronco all day and headed into her tent to get some rest. That night Tifa dreamed of the smell of leather and scorching red eyes. She awoke early and soon they were gathered around discussing what they should do next. “Finding Sephiroth is our number one priority,” Cloud said wearily. Tifa’s eyes had scanned the horizon to settle on what appeared to be a small cabin a ways away by itself. “I agree with you Cloud but out of curiosity I would like to see what’s up with that cabin over there. It’s a bit bizarre to live this far away from any town. It might be worth a visit.” Cloud considered her for a moment before deciding to put it to a vote. The end result was to check out the cabin. When they entered there was a man alone inside. “What can I do for you folks? If you’re looking for the keystone you’re too late I already sold it,” the man said. “Keystone….?” Aeris asked. “Yeah yeah, supposed to be a key for some old temple,” the man answered dismissively. “Who bought it?” Cloud asked. “Some guy named Dio, to be honest I didn’t really want to part with it but he was quite insistent, made it seem like not selling to him would be a bad idea.” “Thanks for your help,” Tifa said and they left quickly. “Well it’s settled then, we go to the gold saucer,” Cloud said.   
After two days of travel on the tiny bronco and another two days on foot they entered Corel and made their way to the ropeway. Aeris was practically dancing with excitement. They entered the park together and sought out Dio. The keystone was prominently displayed atop a red velvet cushion in Dio’s personal museum . As they started to leave Dio entered. Cloud asked if they could borrow the keystone but was declined. Dio offered an alternative, he promised to give them the keystone in exchange for a favor. Cloud had to fight in the battle arena. Cloud gritted his teeth before reluctantly agreeing.   
Tifa was impressed. Watching Cloud battle against impossible odds was exhilarating. Tifa had gasped when his accessory was broken and he was poisoned in the third round. His item bag had been sealed in the second round and his magic materia was broken in the first. Even though he was poisoned with no way to heal himself Cloud kept fighting dispatching one opponent after another until the poison got the better of him and he collapsed halfway through the sixth round. Vincent observed Tifa’s focus without comment. When Cloud was finally knocked out the medics took care of his injuries and healed him and Dio held up his end of the bargain by giving Cloud the keystone. “Ok guys we got what we came for,” Cloud said, “let’s get to this temple of the ancients.” Everybody headed back to the ropeway station. “Shit.” Cid uttered. “What’s going on?” Cloud asked the gold saucer employee milling about near the car. “The car is broken down. We’re working on it but we won’t have it fixed until at least tomorrow. We’re so sorry for your inconvenience.” The worker responded. Cloud sighed, exasperated. “What are we supposed to do now?” Cait Sith replied, “I know! We can stay at the Ghost Motel! I still have some friends here from where I used to work here.” “That sounds great.” Tifa responded. The group made their way to the ghost motel and before they knew it everyone was standing in the lobby. “Cloud can you tell us what has happened so far?” Cait Sith asked, “I wasn’t here in the beginning so I don’t know the whole story.” Cloud went into retelling the story of Sephiroth and their travels so far. They talked for hours until a Cid let out a loud snore. He had fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting in. “Well I think we should turn in for the night.” Cloud said. Everyone headed off to their rooms. Tifa was sharing a room with Yuffie and Aeris. Barret, Cait Sith, and Cid were sharing a room leaving Cloud, Vincent, and Red XIII in the last room. Yuffie immediately collapsed on her bed, “GAWD I am so tired. I’m tired of thinking about all of this mess. Do you think we’ll find some more materia soon?” “Is that all you ever think about Yuffie? Jeez.” Tifa responded, irritated. “Nah you know what else I think? ‘Ol tall, dark, and creepy is kinda growing on me.” Yuffie was lying on her stomach clutching her pillow. Tifa smiled amused with the teenager. “OH, COME ON! Tifa you have to have noticed him too. I know you haven’t Aeris, you can hardly peel your eyes off Cloud long enough to see anything else but SERIOUSLY. His ass is incredible and he’s all mysterious. He’s just sooooooo dreamy!!!” Yuffie was clutching her pillow tighter, eyes shining as she went on to describe things she would like to do with Vincent. Tifa struggled to keep her poker face. At first it was cute to see Yuffie behaving like a normal teenager but she was getting a little personal now and Tifa was starting to feel possessive. Luckily Yuffie ran out of steam and snuggled into her bed ready for sleep. “Night guys,” Yuffie said sleepily. “Good Night,” came Aeris’s quiet voice from the darkness to Tifa’s right. Tifa was lying awake in the dark thinking about Vincent and whether or not she should try to approach him tonight. After all I’s not like they get to do things like this often. A rustle from the darkness to the right told her she was not the only one lying awake. Aeris got up from her bed and hesitated, clearly gauging whether or not Tifa and Yuffie were asleep. Yuffie let out a loud snuffling snore which apparently met Aeris’s expectations so she quietly exited the room, no doubt to seek out Cloud. Tifa laid there for a little while after Aeris left listening to the sound of Yuffie’s breathing. She wanted to go to Vincent but felt foolish. What was she going to do, knock on the door with Cloud and Red in there? That would lead to some interesting questions. Tifa was restless now and knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep. She quietly got up and left the room, careful not to wake up Yuffie. Tifa walked outside the ghost motel and sat on the steps. She was thinking about how she had tried to catch Vincent’s eye after the battle arena and had been unsuccessful. Maybe that had been a coincidence. Tifa stood up and stretched before walking back to the ropeway. She leaned up against the railing beside the car looking out at the golden saucers surrounding her. The view was stunning. After a few moments Vincent surprised her by stepping up to the same railing and mimicking Tifa’s stance. “Couldn’t sleep?” Tifa asked him quietly. “Not without you.” he responded. Tifa felt her cheeks heat at his response. “Vincent,” Tifa began hesitantly, “Do you want to maybe look around together?” Red eyes bored into her’s for a moment before he nodded. They walked back inside and headed to the event square. There was a play going on and Tifa and Vincent were late so they settled themselves in the back row. Tifa gasped when she saw Aeris and Cloud onstage then broke into fits of giggles. Vincent smiled in quite amusement when Cloud challenged the knight to a duel instead of the evil dragon king. Tifa’s heart fluttered in her chest when Vincent put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. Applause echoed around them as the show ended. They exited quickly, being at the back of the theatre had its perks. They went to the wonder square together next. Vincent surprised Tifa at his skill at Super Dunk. “Want to go to the speed square next?” he asked her. She smiled at how hopeful he looked before responding, “Of course, anything you want.” They got on the roller coaster together armed with their laser guns. Vincent was almost bouncing with glee, Tifa found it very endearing. Tifa set her sights on a ghost but Vincent shot it before Tifa could. She aimed at a big cactus next and he shot that too. She sideways glanced at him, he hadn’t yet missed a target. Tifa fired at a yellow submarine and missed before Vincent shot it. “Kill Stealer,” Tifa grumbled, eliciting a laugh from Vincent. Now Tifa tried a different tack abandoning her laser gun. Vincent was shooting at targets with complete focus when Tifa pushed his elbow up causing him to miss his shot then laughing. He narrowed his eyes at her before taking aim again, this time she put her hands over his eyes. “I see how it is now Tifa,” he muttered “Sore loser.” The ride had come to an end now. “I wouldn’t say I’m a looser,” She responded playfully. She leaned into him to kiss him on the cheek. Tifa might have sabotaged his aim at the end but he still scored high enough to get the top prize, a parasol. “Let’s go to the round square.” Vincent said taking her hand making her heart pound into her ribcage. “Two please,” he said to the girl running the Ferris wheel ride. She cast an appreciative gaze over Vincent making Tifa bristle. They boarded their gondola. They were one of the first ones on the ride so they had to wait as the other gondolas filled up. Alone in this small cabin with Vincent, Tifa’s butterflies returned making her blush. “What are you thinking about?” Vincent asked curiously. “N..Nothing!” she exclaimed feeling nervous and looking away. Get it together, Tifa thought to herself. Stop acting like a school girl. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Vincent took her face in his hands and softly kissed her making her legs feel like jelly. “Vincent I…...” Tifa hesitated. Vincent pulled her into his embrace. His embrace made her feel treasured and safe. She relaxed into him and he whispered into her ear, “You don’t need to say anything.” She looked up into his eyes and kissed him again, her lips parted. He met her kiss with equal fervor, his tongue slipping into her mouth tasting her. The mood in the gondola changed as desire permeated the air. “Vincent,” Tifa moaned breaking the kiss. She leaned her head back and he kissed down her throat making her shiver. His hand was groping under her skirt now and she spread her legs in response to his touch. He bit into her neck lightly and she moaned again. Her hands were exploring his body with frantic movements. She unzipped his pants freeing his erection. He groaned as she started stroking him uninhibited by the fabric of his pants. He leaned his head back enjoying the sensation, Tifa kissing and sucking on his neck. His eyes snapped open when she abandoned his neck and ventured down to his erection. She gently licked at his head and down his shaft, meeting his eyes. Vincent felt a rush of pleasure watching her take him into her mouth. Her Tongue swirled around his head making him tense at the sensation and involuntarily thrust further into her mouth. She hummed with desire meeting his eyes again as she took him as far as she could into her mouth. He stroked her hair and she closed her eyes. She started working him faster with her mouth and hands. Tifa couldn’t describe the level of carnal gratification she got from doing this to him. The sensation of his cock brushing the back of her throat caused waves of desire to spike through her. “Stop.” Vincent’s voice was shaky. Tifa complied somewhat unwillingly. The gondola had started moving now. “Take off your panties.” He commanded domineeringly. Tifa stood and did as he ordered. He pulled her skirt up over her hips and pressed his front to her back. They were facing out, watching the sights of the gold saucer slowly rotate out of view. He was kissing her neck again. His fingers found her clitoris and he stroked her unmercifully. She mewled and ground herself on his fingers desperately. “Please!” She moaned. He didn’t need another invitation, positioning himself at her entrance he abruptly entered her causing her to cry out. They hand made two full revolutions on the Ferris wheel. “This is going to have to be quick,” he told her setting a punishing rhythm. Tifa moaned loudly, the feeling of him thrusting inside of her was like nothing else. She was overcome with pleasure. His fingers found her clitoris again and the sensation was too much for Tifa. A rainbow assortment of lights played across Tifa’s body from the neons decorating the saucers outside. He felt her tighten as she neared her climax. “Come on Tifa, come for me,” Vincent’s voice was dark and desperate. He felt her clench around him as she came. He wasn’t far behind her his fingers digging into her hips as he came inside her. The ride was slowing. Tifa quickly put her panties back on and Vincent helped her right her clothing. They settled back into their seats and their breathing returned to normal. Vincent smiled at her and kissed her roughly on the mouth. The ferocity of his sudden invasion startled Tifa. He pulled away far too soon and they exited the gondola together. They walked back to the Ghost motel embracing on the porch. “Cloud left with Aeris and Red XIII should be asleep,” Vincent told her, ”We should be able to get back to our rooms without being noticed.” At the top of the stairs before they parted Tifa said, “Thank you Vincent, I had a wonderful night.” “Me too” he replied and for the first time he looked shy. Tifa went to him and kissed him one last time before quietly sneaking back into her room. Yuffie was still asleep and Aeris wasn’t back yet. Tifa settled into her bed and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud looses it when confronted by Sephiroth. Sephiroth plans to unleash meteor on the planet and Aeris intends to stop him. Vincent and Tifa struggle to keep their relationship a secret from the others.

The next morning Tifa awoke to Chaos. There was arguing in the main hall of the motel. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!” Barret roared at Cait Sith. Cid and Yuffie were barely restraining him. “TAKE MY DAUGHTER HOSTAGE I’LL RIP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!!” Tifa was at his side in seconds. “Barret what happened? Calm down.” Tifa said urgently. “CALM DOWN?!??! I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN. THIS SHIT BAG IS A GODDAMN SHINRA SPY!!” Barret bellowed, “MOTHA’ FUCKER’S GOT MARLEEN!!” “WHAT?!?!” Tifa exclaimed. Cloud interjected now in an oddly detached voice, “Cait Sith is a Shinra spy. He used Marleen as a bargaining chip for taking the keystone and handing it over to the Shinra. The worst part is, apparently he plans on sticking around. Stabbing us all in the back must be a fun pastime because he wants to follow us around and keep doing it.” This statement stunned everyone into silence. Tifa pressed her fingers into her temples for a moment. When she collected herself she strolled purposefully toward Cait Sith who had the decency to look ashamed of himself. “Tifa I…” “Shut up.” Tifa cut him off before he could say anything. She leaned down next to his ear before calmly saying, “I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. I don’t care what you have to say. I just need you to know something. That man over there, all he has in the world is that little girl. If anything happens to her he will kill you. Not this stuffed animal you control, he will storm the Shinra building and rip you to literal pieces.” Cait Sith made a noise like he was going to say something, “Shut up, I’m not finished. Now he might kill you but I will make you pay. I will take everything from you. I will make you suffer. I will make you regret the day you ever heard the name Tifa Lockhart. Barret would grant you a quick death at his hands but I will not. I will torture you for the rest of your life if you harm one hair on that child’s head. I will make you watch as I kill everyone you have ever cared about and make sure they know it was your fault they died. Do you understand?” Cait Sith was shocked at her intensity. He swallowed before nodding. She started to walk away. “One more thing,” Tifa closed the distance between them quickly before leaning closely to his ear and whispering one word. “Reeve.” Fear bubbled in Cait Sith’s stomach at the utterance of that one syllable. “So we’re going to the temple of the ancients?” Tifa asked. “Yes, that’s still the plan.” Cloud responded. His eyes studied Tifa closely. He had not heard what Tifa whispered to Cait Sith but whatever it was had stricken fear into the mog like nothing Cloud had said to him last night. Cloud regarded Tifa with interest. She was oblivious but Vincent was not. His eyes lingered on Cloud appraisingly. The group set off for the Tiny Bronco. When they reached it Cloud asked Cait Sith, “So can you tell us where the temple is?” “South,” Cait Sith responded tonelessly. The trip was uneventful. “Over there,” Cait Sith directed their attention to what appeared to be a temple protruding out of the middle of a vast forest. They set off in the direction of the temple. Outside they decided who would go in. “I’m going,” Aeris said. It was obviously not up for debate. “Tifa?” Cloud was asking her to come along. Tifa was indifferent to the offer. “Let’s go then.” Tifa said brusquely. The others entered the temple right behind them with the intention of waiting at the entrance. They found a wounded Tseng waiting at the altar. He told them that Sephiroth had been waiting for them. “Shhhh, don’t talk,” Tifa kneeled by him putting her hand over his wound. “You’ll be okay Tseng.” Tifa caste cure on the injured Turk. She gently guided him to his feet and helped him walk to the entrance of the temple and lowered him down on the floor so he could sit up with his back against the wall. Aeris placed the keystone on the altar and the trio descended into the temple. “Aeris,” Tifa called, “This is for you.” Slightly bemused Aeris accepted Tifa’s offer. “This is incredible! Where did you get this?” Aeris asked. It was the parasol Vincent had won. “Gold Saucer,” Tifa replied without further explanation. Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa battled their way through the temple. Eventually they reached a room with murals painted on the walls. Sephiroth was there and explained that he wanted the black materia from the temple to call meteor. Something about Sephiroth incited odd behavior in Cloud. Neither Aeris nor Tifa were willing to mention it. They were immediately forced into a battle with a fearsome dragon. Tifa had never been more grateful for her fire ring. Together they brought down the beast earning a sweet dragon armlet that Cloud insisted Aeris wear. They studied the altar. There was a hologram of the temple but when Cloud tried to touch it quakes shook the building. Aeris asked the planet what to do. “We have to solve the puzzles.” Aeris said. “But as we do the temple will get smaller until it crushes the person within to death. You must solve the puzzles from within. The temple is the black materia.” “What do we do?” Tifa asked. At that moment Cait Sith rang on the PHS with a solution. He offered to sacrifice his stuffed body. “Well this is good bye I guess,” Cait Sith said to them. “Oh I know,” Aeris exclaimed, “Why don’t you read our fortunes?” Yeah!” Cait Sith responded enthusiastically, “I haven’t done that in a long time.” He did the odd little dance that he does when reading a fortune. “Oh dear poor Tifa.” Tifa regarded him with contempt. “What does it say?” Aeris asked curiously. “Cloud’s star and Aeris’s star; a perfect match!” Aeris looked thrilled. “Thanks Cait Sith. Be brave,” Aeris told him. As they moved to leave they found the hands in the clock room were facing the way out already. Cloud advanced purposefully toward the door. “Cloud,” Tifa warned. Something wasn’t right. “Do you hear that?” Aeris asked, a low rumble was coming from somewhere. Without warning a monster burst through over the exit. It was a demon gate. This battle was significantly harder. They were already tired form their previous battle with the dragon. They bested the creature but not without gaining a few injuries themselves. They stumbled out into the light of day. Vincent’s eyes shone with concern when he saw Tifa. Her lip was bleeding and a bruise was blooming on her cheek. “What tha’ hell happened? Why haven’ you healed yet?” Barret demanded looking over his ragged comrades. “Out of MP.” Cloud groaned in explanation. Yuffie caste cure on them quickly. “Where’s Tseng?” Aeris asked as the temple started shrinking. “He slipped off while we were distracted.” Cid answered. “Ok. Good.” Aeris looked mollified. The temple quaked as it got smaller and smaller. There was now a deep gouge in the earth with something glinting at the bottom. Aeris and Cloud slid down the steep embankment after it. Cloud picked it up and Sephiroth appeared. He grappled with himself as Sephiroth stood before him. Something within him compelled him to hand the black materia to Sephiroth who promptly disappeared. Cloud was not himself. He was clutching his head in an intense internal struggle. “Cloud,” Aeris’s voice was laced with concern, “Cloud are you okay?” When she touched his shoulder he lashed out at her. Aeris curled up into al ball as Cloud hit her over and over. “PLEASE CLOUD STOP!” Aeris wailed. The physical pain was nothing compared the emotional pain that was lancing through her from her lovers betrayal. Tifa, seeing what was happening slid down the embankment in a flash, “CLOUD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!” Tifa was on Cloud, she grabbed him and he rounded on her, eyes unseeing. When he spun around Tifa landed a hard punch on the side of his head knocking him out. She went to Aeris and pulled her into an embrace as Aeris sobbed. “It’s ok, you’re ok,” Tifa soothed her, “That wasn’t him, That wasn’t Cloud.” Barret came down to them and looked Aeris over, casting cure on her before scooping an unconscious Cloud over his shoulders like a sack to carry him out of the hole. Tifa helped Aeris to her feet and they climbed out together. They set up camp for the night, feeling it would be a bad idea to try to move now. “Jeez Tifa,” Yuffie said, “Remind me not to piss you off, he is OUT.” Tifa ignored Yuffie. They settled in for the night. Aeris was the only one still up. She had reached her decision. She went to Cloud’s tent and stroked his forehead before gently kissing him on the lips. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and whispered in his ear, “I love you.” She vanished into the tree line like a shadow. Cloud awoke in the morning from a bizarre dream about Aeris in a forest; she told him she was going to stop Sephiroth in the city of the ancients. Cloud held his head in his hands as memories of the previous day flooded back to him. Gut wrenching guilt choked him as he remembered what he had done. He knew she was gone. No one would stay after that. How could he have ever raised a hand to her? Self-loathing filled him. A rustle of fabric as Tifa entered his tent alerted him to her presence. “Cloud?” Tifa began, “Aeris is gone…” “I know,” he responded miserably. “She thinks she can stop Sephiroth alone.” “Well then let’s go after her!” Tifa exclaimed. “You’re right,” Cloud’s face was set in determination. Cloud addressed the group before they set out. “Aeris has left us,” he told them. “She has gone to the city of the ancients. She is trying to stop Sephiroth alone. We have to help her.” Cloud asked Tifa and Vincent to come with him. They made their way far to the north to bone village. Vincent and Tifa were quiet as they approached the sleeping forest. The lead excavator caught them before they entered. “You can’t go in there!” He said frantically. Cloud furrowed his brow. “Why not?” “Without the lunar harp you’ll never make it through, the forest won’t allow it.” The excavator explained. “Where is it?” Tifa inquired. “Well that’s just it, we don’t know. That’s why we’re digging here.” The excavator said. “We need that harp, what can we do to help?” Cloud asked. “Well…” the excavator began, “We always appreciate monetary assistance.” “I see.” Cloud deadpanned. He wordlessly handed over 500 gil. “Thank you sir. My team and I will dig through the night. Make yourselves comfortable.” Cloud shunned Tifa and Vincent preferring his own company. He sat alone in the dark looking up at the sky. He thought about Aeris, alone trying to save the planet. He loved her and he had hurt her. Cloud was confused. He wasn’t sure who he was anymore. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams. Why did he give Sephiroth the black materia? He felt like sometimes he was a stranger to himself. “Who am I?” He thought to himself.   
Tifa and Vincent did not pursue Cloud when he went off by himself. Tifa leaned into Vincent’s arms and closed her eyes. “What a mess,” she said. Vincent ran his thumb up and down Tifa’s spine. She shivered at the touch inhaling his scent. The smell of leather and gun oil and Vincent enveloped her. She looked up into his crimson gaze. He leaned in and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. “Vincent, I’m scared.” He held her closer and said, “Don’t be.” She nuzzled into his neck, craving closeness. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, this time with more urgency. His hands explored her body caressing her intimately. She trembled under his touch. “Vincent,” She breathed, desire permeated her voice. He grabbed her leg and hitched it up over his hip. He pressed her into the wall of the excavator’s cabin. Her hands fisted in his hair and she kissed him more insistently. Their tongues intertwined, stroking each other, dancing back and forth. Vincent caught her bottom lip with his teeth and gently tugged on it lightly nipping. She moaned in response. Her tongue invaded his mouth once again. He welcomed her intrusion, savoring the taste of her. Her left hand abandoned his hair and traveled down lower. She stroked him through his pants coaxing a groan from him. “Tifa,” He breathed. He craved her touch. She pulled away from his searing kiss, “Bed?” He scooped her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He was on top of her in seconds. The intensity of his assault had her gasping for breath. He stripped off his gauntlet quickly. She helped him remove his tattered cape and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged out of it. She reached for his belt but hesitated, the gesture not missed by Vincent. “What’s wrong Tifa?” He asked troubled by her expression. “Nothing… I just… Is it Ok for us to be doing this right now with everything going on?” Tifa wondered aloud. “The perfect moment might never come,” he answered. “We should spend as much time together as we can now, who knows what might happen tomorrow.” At this statement she caressed his face tenderly before carefully removing his belt. He slid her suspenders off of her shoulders and pulled her tank top over her head. Then he unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs and cast it carelessly to the floor. She looked up at him aroused, his pants unbuttoned dark hair peeking out above his zipper, his abdomen muscles forming a sexy V. She reached behind her back and unclasped her black lace bra freeing her breasts. His eyes hungrily raked over her body. He pulled her panties off with deliberate slowness, savoring the trembling of her body. She tugged at his pants. He stood and removed them in one fluid movement before crawling back on top of her. Tifa was beyond aroused. This was the first time they had been completely bare to each other. Her hands explored his body, lingering on the well-defined muscled of his back. Vincent savored her touch. He bit her neck causing her to cry out. He switched to unhurried kissing, making a leisurely path lower. His lips latched onto her nipple. She arched into his ministrations, a quiet moan escaping her lips. “Vincent,” she whispered. His crimson eyes met her russet ones, her nipple still in his mouth. He sucked harder, his other hand seeking out her other nipple. Their eyes were locked together. She arched further into him causing him to smile at her eagerness. He released her nipple causing her to gasp. His saliva cooled on her nipple, it hardened at the sudden cold. He made his way across the flat plane of her belly and down lower. She watched him worshiping her body and fire flooded through her veins. He let her dark gaze before spreading her and burying his face into her sex. This wasn’t like the frenzied assault from last time they had done this. He movements were leisurely, dipping his tongue inside her and withdrawing leaving her aching for more. He sucked at her lips, nuzzling her clit with this nose. She arched off the bed at the contact. He smiled at her reaction; he replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding two digits into her eliciting a gasp. His tongue caressed her clitoris in lazy circles. Her orgasm was building and she whimpered, overcome with sensation. “Vincent,” she begged. “What do you want Tifa?” he asked his eyes meeting hers. “You, I want you Vincent,” she pleaded.  
“You’ve got me Tifa, what else do you want?”  
“You know what I want Vincent.”  
“Don’t be coy Tifa, tell me what you want and I’ll be happy to give it to you.” His eyes glinted in the half light.  
“Please!” She was begging again.  
He inserted two fingers into her and stroked her clitoris with the pad of his thumb. “Is this what you want?” He asked her in a measured voice.  
“No,” She choked out.   
“Tifa, how can I give you what you want if you won’t tell me?” His words and fingers tortured her.  
“I want you inside me.”  
He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster. “Like this?”  
“No, Please I want you to fuck me.”  
“I am,” He replied with a wicked smile. Tifa was almost sobbing with exasperation. “With your cock!” She blurted out. Her words came out in a rush now, like a dam breaking. “Vincent please, I want your cock inside me. I want to feel you fill me up. Fuck me Vincent, please I can’t wait any longer I need it,” she keened. He stretched himself across her, his face level with hers, “All you had to do was ask,” he whispered kissing her softly. He positioned himself at her entrance. “You ready baby?” “Yes,” She moaned, “Please.” She cried out when he entered her. He watched her face as he pushed inside her. Her eyes closed and lips parted, he had never seen her look so goddamn beautiful. He started a slow even pace thrusting inside her. She moved her hips up to meet his on each thrust. “Faster Vincent, Please,” She whimpered. He obliged, moving faster. “Harder Vincent!” Her tone was more demanding now, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He fucked her harder, the sound of their bodies meeting echoed loudly inside the cabin. Normally Tifa would be paranoid about who might overhear them but not now. She was lost in her pleasure and couldn’t spare a thought for anything outside their room. “Vincent!” She cried out as he pushed her over the edge. Her walls fluttered and tightened around Vincent’s cock as she came. He pumped into her a few more times before reaching his climax as well. He collapsed on top of her. She stroked his hair, his head on her chest. He was still inside her. “Vincent, we should probably get dressed.” she said pulling him out of his reprieve. He winced pulling out of her and sought out his pants. They dressed in silence. “I’ll sleep on the couch then.” He said. “Always the gentleman,” she smirked at him. He slapped her ass causing her to jump in surprise. She narrowed her eyes at him and was met with a wolfish grin. “Do you think Cloud will come back soon?” Tifa asked seriously, her brow furrowed with concern. “I’m sure he will,” Vincent said comfortingly. Tifa huddled up in the blankets of the bed. Vincent’s expression softened looking at her. She looked so vulnerable this way. He kissed her chastely before pulling a chair over next to the bed and settling himself into it, leaning it back against the wall. He propped his feet in the edge of the bed and covered himself with his cloak. “G’night Vincent,” Tifa said sleepily. “Good night baby.” Tifa smiled at the endearment.


	5. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Co. pursue Aeris to the Forgotten Capitol only to meet and unwelcome guest.
> 
> This was a difficult chapter for me to write.

Tifa woke early the next morning. Cloud was asleep on the couch and Vincent was still leaned back in the chair asleep. Tifa wondered what Cloud had thought of Vincent choosing to sleep in a chair instead of on the couch. She hoped he would assume in was out of politeness so that Cloud would have somewhere to sleep instead of a desire to be closer to Tifa. She quietly crawled out of bed, stretched, and put her shoes on before venturing outside. The lead excavator was up the ladder next to the odd skull shaped tent they had erected. He was sitting on a bucket looking exhausted. “Good morning,” Tifa greeted. “MMmm, Mornin,’” he replied, “I’ve got some good news.” He stifled a yawn before continuing. “We found it, the lunar harp.” “That’s great!” Tifa responded. “I’ll just go wake the others so we can get going.” Tifa returned to the cabin. Both men were still sleeping soundly. Tifa cast a critical glance at Cloud before leaning over Vincent and kissing him awake. The second time her lips met his an eye cracked open, “Hey,” She said when he displayed signs of consciousness. “ Hey.” He responded back. His voice was deeper and more gravely from sleep. “C’mon it’s time to go, we got the harp.” Vincent stood and stretched. The top button on his pants was unbuttoned exposing a tiny triangle of skin. His eyes followed hers and he righted his clothing quickly. Tifa blushed slightly. Next she went to Cloud. “Cloud,” she called quietly. “Cloud it’s time to get up. He didn’t stir. Worry filled Tifa as she considered him for a moment. She placed her hand on his shoulder and called him again, shaking him lightly. A groan escaped him and he fought to open his eyes. “Good Cloud you’re awake. We can go now, we have the lunar harp. Cloud sat up abruptly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Great,” he replied, “Thanks Tifa.” They were ready to go in minutes. Together they stood in front of the entrance to the forest before Cloud plunged in and the others followed. Cloud was alert now for any signs of Aeris. He had to find her.   
They proceeded through the forest fighting strange creatures off at regular intervals. They hiked for hours across bizarre terrain. There were coral and large shells everywhere. The ground was sandy and what little greenery there was looked oddly like sea weed. Shadows were getting longer when they saw the tips of the spires of the Forgotten Capitol. Cloud’s jaw was tensed as he picked up his pace. Tifa saw the determination burning in his eyes and could read the desperation on his face. They followed an oddly skeletal looking path to the ruins of an old house but found nothing. They continued on until they reached an odd coliseum like area. Their search yielded nothing again. They back tracked and went the other direction instead. They climbed to the top of an odd conch shell building with no luck. There was an odd hologram of a fish in the center of the spire that Vincent had studied curiously before they left. They traveled back to a mostly intact house to rest. Cloud looked stressed. “We’ll find her Cloud.” Tifa said putting her hand on his shoulder before heading to bed. Cloud settled into his bed and fell into a restless sleep. He woke in the middle of the night. He could swear he heard Aeris’s voice. He was out of bed in a second. He heard her voice. He knew it. “Wake up!” Cloud demanded urgently. Vincent was awake immediately, almost as if his eyes had only been closed. Tifa started awake. “What’s wrong?” She demanded clutching her chest. “Aeris,” Cloud explained. “I can hear her. We have to go. Now.” Tifa and Vincent followed Cloud out. Cloud stepped into the open air closed his eyes and inhaled the night. He felt her calling him. He went to the right, back to the odd conch shell house. Cloud entered first almost running up the stairs. The hologram fish was gone replaced by crystalline stairs spiraling ever downward. Tifa and Vincent trailed behind him. Cloud could see her kneeling at an altar in the center of the Crystal city. Cloud hesitated. Tifa and Vincent stood with him on the platform next to the altar. Aeris was higher than they were. “Aeris!” Cloud cried out to her. She didn’t respond. “Aeris!” he shouted desperation laced through his voice now. He started climbing the crystal platforms to reach her. After a few moments or an eternity, he wasn’t sure which, Cloud was on the altar platform with Aeris. She had her white materia clutched in her hands. “Aeris..?” Cloud said, taking a step toward her. Cloud stopped. He felt himself draw his sword. Inside he was screaming. “NOOOO!” He tried to go back. He took a step forward. He tried to drop his sword. His grip tightened. He didn’t know what to do. He had no control of himself. He was standing behind her. A voice, (his voice?), called out to him; the voice sounded as if it were underwater. Stop. It said. Master yourself. He saw his arms raise his sword above her. He looked at her. A tear rolled down his cheek. He felt like he was fighting for control of his body. He remembered the feel of her lips press against him. He remembered the smell of her. He remembered words whispered in the night. I love you. “NOOOOO!” He roared casting his sword to the side. “I always knew you were weak, puppet.” Cloud looked around for the source of the voice. Sephiroth descended from the sky, masamune unsheathed, and plunged it through Aeris’s back. She looked surprised before the light vanished from her eyes. The white materia slipped from her fingers emitting a soft green glow. It bounced off the stepping stones downward toward the depths of the water below. It took Aeris so long to fall in Clouds eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek again. His brain refused to register the loss. This can’t be. Sephiroth laughed before dropping a piece of Jenova and vanishing. The piece of flesh bubbled and writhed. Tifa and Vincent were at Clouds side now. Jenova’s flesh sprouted upward forming its grotesque body. They fought together, the loss of Aeris fueling their blood lust. Cloud dealt the final blow, hacking and slashing at the corpse of Jenova long after it had died, egged on by Jenova’s dying words. Jenova’s monstrous voice rang out before it died, “You are a puppet. We control you.” The carcass burst into flame and ashes. Cloud went to Aeris’s corpse now. He held her in his arms. His tears flowed unconstrained as he held her. Tifa was crying too. She approached Cloud and Aeris and knealed. She reached out and stroked Aeris’s hair before turning and fleeing. She had to get out of there, It was just too much. Vincent stood stock still. He looked at Aeris, then at Cloud before turning to follow Tifa. He found her outside the Conch shell house on her knees crying. He pulled her to her feet and into a comforting embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her. He didn’t say anything. He just held her until her tears had dried up rubbing her shoulders consolingly. She looked up at his face, hers was tearstained and red from crying. He kissed her delicately on the corner of the mouth. Tifa nuzzled into his shoulder. “Poor Cloud.” She whispered. “I know,” Vincent responded. After a long while Cloud emerged from the house carrying Aeris. His face was oddly expressionless, the only evidence of his tears were his puffy red eyes. He waded into the water surrounding the nautical building. His steps were slow and deliberate, carrying her further out into the water. Cloud stopped on the edge of an underwater shelf of land and took one last look at her face, determined to remember every miniscule detail of her. He released her, letting her corpse sink into the depths. Cloud felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He watched until he could no longer see her. Slowly he waded back out. Vincent was holding Tifa who had started crying again. Cloud felt empty. “Let’s go.” He said, turning his back on his lovers water burial. They followed the path that Sephiroth had taken out of the forgotten city. They emerged eventually in a large snow covered field. They traveled through the night toward a town. They met the rest of their group in the Icicle Inn.   
“What happened?” Barret had asked when they returned. “Where’s Aeris?” This prompted Tifa to burst into tears again. Cloud didn’t answer either. He looked like a husk of a man, grief barely concealed under an expressionless mask. Vincent fielded the question. “She’s dead,” he answered rather bluntly. Seeing the expressions of shock around the camp he added, “Sephiroth killed her.” “No!” Barret gasped. Yuffie buried her face in her hands. Red XIII let out a pained howled. Cid shook his head and tried to light his cigarette with trembling hands. For once Cait Sith stopped bouncing. They decided to take a few days to grieve. Cloud addressed the others later telling them that he was not going to give up and that he was going to make Sephiroth pay for Aeris’s death. That was all he could do. Visions of her crawled through his dreams. He woke sweating every night from the image of her impaled on Sephiroth’s sword that would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life. He had to come back from this; for her. The ghost of her fingers brushed against his cheek as he thought of her. He choked back his tears determination doubled inside him now at her sacrifice.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes a much needed break as they process the recent loss of Aeris. There are also snow ball machine guns mentioned. 
> 
> P.S. It gets kinda steamy. >.>

They stayed at the icicle inn perhaps longer than strictly necessary to give everyone time to cope with their recent loss. For the first few days Cloud hadn’t done much more than lie in his bed and stare out the window. Tifa took some lunch up to him. He had been sending his plates back untouched and Tifa couldn’t allow that to continue. She knocked on his door before carefully pushing it open and entering. Cloud was lying on his side staring blankly out the window. “Cloud.” Tifa said. He ignored her. She had expected this. She sat the tray of food down on his bedside table and sat on the bed next to him. “Cloud you have to eat. Starving yourself won’t bring her back.” He did not respond. Tifa’s eyes lingered on Cloud, compassion in her countenance. She laid back on the bed and put her arm around him. Cloud stiffened at the intrusion before relaxing back into his previous position. She pulled him closer to her and just held him. After a while he spoke. “It was almost me Tifa.” “What?” Tifa asked confused by his matter of fact statement. “It was almost me. I almost killed her. Something inside of me…. I wanted to kill her.” Revulsion filled Cloud’s eyes as he remembered struggling with himself standing over Aeris. “No.” Tifa’s voice was low but forceful surprising Cloud into turning to look at her. “That wasn’t you. You loved her. It wasn’t you who hurt her. I’ve known you for a long time. I know you and that, no. That wasn’t you who wanted to kill her it was Sephiroth. I don’t know what is going on but you should never doubt yourself that way.” “I don’t know who I am anymore Tifa.” His statement disarmed her and she pulled him toward her. She cradled his head against her chest before saying, “You are Cloud Strife. You grew up in Nibelheim with me. We were friends as children. You were my neighbor. You promised me when we were kids that if I was ever in trouble, If I ever needed a hero, you would be there for me. You ARE Cloud Strife and no one can take that from you.” Cloud put his arm around Tifa and cried. “It’s just so hard knowing I’ll never hear her laugh again.” “I know,” Tifa said soothingly. She stroked his hair while he cried. Eventually his tears stopped. “Cloud, please eat something.” Tifa said. She sat up, as did he. She got off the bed and went to the tray with his lunch on it. She took out her pocket knife and cut his sandwich from corner to corner and handed him a triangle. He accepted it. “Eat Cloud.” She urged. He brought the sandwich to his mouth and took a small bite. After a moment his appetite returned somewhat. He took another bite. Tifa smiled to see him eating something. I’ll be downstairs if you need me. Tifa headed back down to the lobby. Cloud finished the half sandwich Tifa had given him. His stomach growled so he picked up the other half and stood looking out the window. Yuffie and Barret were having a vigorous snowball fight. Barret was clearly winning, as he had somehow converted his gun arm to fire snowballs. Cloud smiled for the first time in a week.  
“How is he?” Vincent asked as Tifa returned downstairs and joined him at a table. Vincent didn’t miss the face shaped wet spots on the front of Tifa’s shirt but did not comment even though irrational jealously simmered inside him at the idea of Cloud touching her. “I don’t know,” Tifa answered honestly. “He is broken in many ways but I think he will recover. He scared me a little though…” “How so?” Vincent inquired. “He says he doesn’t know who he is anymore and something else is definitely going on with him. I’ve known that for a long time but…. Never mind I don’t know where I’m going with this.” “It’s ok. I understand.” They lapsed into silence. Tifa ordered a whisky draining it in one gulp. “Another.” She told the waitress. When the waitress returned with her second drink Tifa threw that one back too slamming the glass perhaps a little too hard on the table. “Another.” She said to the wide eyed waitress. “I’ll have a gin and tonic.” Vincent said to the waitress who turned on her heel and headed back to the bar. “Everything alright?” Vincent asked curiously. “I just don’t want to remember all this shit for a while.” The waitress returned with their drinks. Barret and Yuffie burst through the door bringing with them a chill and a flurry of snowflakes. Yuffie spotted the two of them at the table, nudged Barret and bounded over. Yuffie and Barret joined them at the table. “Jeez Tifa what a dull drinking buddy you’ve got here,” Yuffie said prompting Vincent to raise his eyebrow in incredulity. “Don’t give me that look Mr. Spooky,” Yuffie said with a grin, “Like you know how to party.” Tifa smiled at Vincent’s dubious expression. “SHOTS!” Yuffie suddenly exclaimed. “Aren’t you a lil’ young for tha’?” Barret asked. “Pffffttt who are you, my dad?” She responded before breaking into a war chant,” SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!!!!” She was banging her hands on the table after every exclamation causing the ice in Tifa and Vincent’s empty glasses to rattle. Tifa shook her head in dismay but she had to admit Yuffie’s enthusiasm was infectious and she was always up for a challenge. Their waitress had obviously heard the ruckus and returned to take their order. “Can I bring you guys anything?” Yuffie took on a commanding air before saying, “A round of shots, in fact, just bring us like 20.” Barret’s eyes popped, “TWENTY!?!?” he exclaimed. “Yeah,” she replied, “That’s like 5 for each of us. Come on Barret I know you’re scared you can’t beat a master ninja like me. It’s a natural response.” Tifa burst into laughter at the bold statement and the expression on Barret’s face. “What’cha laughing at Tifa, You think you can take me?” Yuffie looked somewhat affronted by Tifa’s laughter. “Tifa had tears in her eyes from mirth when she managed to choke out, “Barret….Face looked like he licked a goat….” Tifa’s laughter finally died when the waitress returned with their shots. She sat them all down on the table with a practiced skill that suggested this wasn’t the first table to order that many shots from her. She took Tifa and Vincent’s empty glasses and started to walk away, Vincent caught her wrist and had a low conversation with her that Tifa couldn’t hear. The waitress thanked him before walking back to the bar. “What was that?” Tifa asked, trying and succeeding to keep the possessive jealousy out of her voice. “I paid the tab and tipped her.” Tifa glanced back up at the bar where the waitress was hopping up and down hands clutched around the bills. “Quit stallin’ you two!” Yuffie’s demanding voice called their attention back. “Ok now,” Yuffie had her glass in her hand, “Ready ready ready GO!” The sound of four glasses simultaneously slamming the table filled the room. Yuffie emerged sputtering from her glass. Barret laughed, “Having trouble there lil’ ninja?” Yuffie shot him a venomous look. Barret picked up his next glass, a look of sinister glee shining in his eyes. His deep voice rang out, “Ready ready READY GO!” Four clinks. Yuffie didn’t sputter this time. Tifa was feeling warm, fuzzy, and uninhibited. Yuffie had developed a blush high on her cheeks. Vincent picked up a glass, and so they continued. At the end of all the rounds each person’s table space told the story of their intoxication level. Yuffie had upside down shot glasses all over the table in no particular order. The last one rolled on its side before making a clunk sound hitting the floor. Barret’s were arranged in a row in front of him. Tifa’s were stacked up, a habit she had picked up from running a bar herself. Vincent’s surprisingly were stacked in a perfect pyramid. “Urggg,” was the only sound Yuffie seemed capable of making. Barret laughed then stood up swaying a little. “C’mon buttercup, you should probly get to bed, you’re gonna feel like ass in the mornin.’” “Shuddup old man,” she slurred back at him Barret helped her to her feet she swayed ominously before Barret grabbed her upper arm to steady her. He patiently guided her up the stairs to her room. Tifa’s brain was filled with a pleasant alcohol fog, her inhibitions had been long left behind. She grabbed Vincent and planted a somewhat sloppy kiss on his lips. He pushed back against her calm but firm. “Tifa no. Not here.” “What’s a matter, scared your little waitress friend will see you,” She giggled. Anger flashed in Vincent’s eyes at her statement that was quickly replaced by cool determination. Without warning he grabbed her, hands in her hair and kissed her. Not the gentle kisses Tifa had grown to expect from him, this was something completely different. Their teeth clashed from the ferocity of it. Tifa felt a thrill of fear or pleasure, she wasn’t sure right now. Tifa broke away and tried to stand. Vincent stood and swept the glasses from the table and pushed her down onto it. The sound of breaking glass and gasps filled the room which he ignored. He leaned on top of her pressing his erection against her. Tifa felt a thrill of desire shoot through her. He had her pinned to the table a hand buried in her chocolate mane his tongue invading her mouth. She put up no resistance, pressing back against him. Vincent abruptly disentangled himself from her. The waitress from earlier had come over her cheeks a bright red as she tried to decide what to do to break them up. Vincent reached in his pocket and pulled out another wad of bills and handed them to her, “For the glasses,” He said before scooping Tifa over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs. Tifa struggled somewhat at the indignity of being carried like this earning her a firm swat on the ass. “Owwww!” she protested. “There’s more where that came from,” He responded impatiently. Up the stairs and to the left Vincent carried her to the room he shared with Cait Sith. Tifa was sharing with Yuffie putting her room out of the question. Vincent deposited Tifa unceremoniously onto the bed. There was no playfulness in the atmosphere; It was all tension and desire. He fixed his crimson eyes upon her and began stripping his clothes off with no preamble. Once he was bare he went to her and did the same. His fingers snaked into her hair and he pressed his lips to hers before his tongue invaded her mouth. Their tongues danced together in a slow sensual rhythm. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and lightly nipped at it, Tifa gasped. Tifa felt overwhelmed with sensation. The sight of Vincent naked before her was like a stimulant. His frame was narrow and muscular, almost feline and he stalked toward her like a predator on the hunt. When he had stripped her of her clothes and captured her mouth with his she had little choice but to submit. He was on top of her pressing the length of himself upon her. Tifa was well past aroused. He licked and sucked his way down her neck with deliberate slowness. When he reached her chest he captured a nipple in his mouth teasing it with his teeth causing her to cry out. “Shhhh Tifa, you don’t want the others to hear us.” Vincent reprimanded before performing the same torture upon her other nipple. Tifa whimpered. She felt him smile against her skin. “Tifa,” his voice was smooth and dark, “Tifa I want you to suck me.” Her eyes snapped open at his request. “Tifa suck my dick. I want your lips on me.” A leisurely smile played on her lips. She sat up and slid off the bed onto her knees. His legs were on either side of her and he was sitting on the edge of the bed leaned back on his elbows. Tifa met his gaze before leaning down to kiss the tip of his erection. He inhaled sharply at the contact. She trailed kisses down his shaft until she was nuzzling in his pubic hair. She gently stroked his balls with her hands. Vincent felt like he was on fire. All he wanted was for her to take him in her mouth but she was trailing kisses back up his shaft. He groaned in impatience and she smiled. Tifa licked around his head before dragging the flat of her tongue back down his shaft. “Goddamn it Tifa stop toying with me,” Vincent groaned. Tifa gave him her most angelic smile before kissing his head again then slowly sinking her mouth down around him. Vincent moaned in pleasure. She sucked harder working her mouth up and down on his shaft at a deliberately unhurried pace. Vincent was impatient now, he fisted his hand in her hair at the base of her neck, controlling her pace. When Vincent’s hand gripped Tifa’s hair and he thrust into her mouth at his own rhythm desire pooled hot between her thighs. He grew more impatient, his other hand grasped in Tifa’s hair as well as he quickened his pace. Every thrust hit the back of Tifa’s throat and it was a little uncomfortable but seeing Vincent come apart was worth the discomfort. She reached up and grasped his wrists with her hands to indicate that she had had enough and he immediately released her. She coughed once then twice from the back of her throat being brushed by his cock. His gaze met hers and she sunk her mouth back over him again. She took him deep into her mouth. His head touched the back of her throat, she pressed down more until his cock had slipped down her throat and her nose and lips touched his pubic hair. He let out a strangled gasp. She pulled back before doing it again, he let out a moan of pleasure. She did it a third time, this time she held him there and tightened her throat to mimic swallowing. To Vincent the feeling was out of this world and he felt himself come dangerously close to climax. His hand fisted in her hair once again and he pulled back, his wet cock sliding out of her mouth. “That’s enough Tifa. I don’t want to come like this.” Tifa’s eyes were dark with desire when she met his gaze. He pulled her up on the bed with him and kissed her before guiding her onto all fours. He leaned over her, his front pressed to her back hands kneading her breasts and said in her ear, “I’m going to be hard on you because I know you can take it. You can stop me if it gets to be too much, understand?” “I understand,” she replied, eyes closed leaning into him. Without warning he slammed into her causing her to cry out. He pulled almost all the way out again before slamming into her again. Tifa moaned at the feeling of him inside her. He picked up a punishing rhythm. Tifa moaned into him. His merciless thrusts pushing her almost to climax, then he slapped her hard on the ass, the pain/pleasure of it made her come spectacularly, it was one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. As she pulsed around him he slowed his pace bringing his hands around her to pull at one of her nipples and to massage her over sensitized clitoris. She whimpered at the sensitivity letting out a pitiful cry, “Vincent please.” He stopped rubbing her clitoris grasped her hips and resumed thrusting into her somewhat slower until she had recovered from her orgasm. As he was pounding into her he slapped her again, this time on the other cheek. She let out a moan of pleasure, “Again,” she said. He pumped inside her with increasing vigor and slapped her again, she let out a long moan this time, her voice almost begging she said, ”Again!” He complied. Tifa was awash with sensation, as she recovered from her orgasm, Vincent still pumping in and out of her she felt compelled to get him to spank her again. “Again,” She had said and he had obeyed. “Again,” she demanded and again he obeyed. “Again!” This time she was almost begging. He was thrusting into her harder now hitting her in just the right spot, “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop right there right there, feels so good,” Tifa was right on the edge again, his hand left her hip again and she knew what was coming and leaned into it. A loud slap echoed across the room and Tifa came again, soaking Vincent with her come. Vincent didn’t slow this time, he held his pace fucking her hard as she rode out her orgasm, the intensity of his assault prolonging her ecstasy. Vincent was getting close now too, He reached up and pressed his thumb to her lips, “Suck,” he demanded and she obliged. He pulled his now lubricated thumb from her mouth. His thrusting slowed and she mewled with displeasure. He pulled out pushed back inside her slowly, pressing his thumb into her ass at the same time. She groaned at the pain/pleasure of it. He resumed his previous speed with his thumb inside her pulsing it slightly in and out of her in time with his thrusts. She was moaning louder now at the new sensations. Vincent hissed as he came his rhythm irratic as he rode out his orgasm. Tifa couldn’t help but sigh with frustration. She was close to her third orgasm. Vincent seemed to know because he flipped her over onto her back and pushed her legs up over his shoulders. He started thrusting inside her with two fingers pressing the pointer finger of his other hand into her ass. His tongue circled her clit and his fingers pumped in and out of her. The sensation was unbelievable and something about knowing that he had just came inside of her and was now eating her out was an incredible turn on. She was getting close, arching into his ministrations. This time when she came it was completely draining. Vincent pulled out of her when she came, lapping up her come before sitting up and wiping his face on the back of his hand. He looked down on her like he was a starving man and she was a feast. Tifa loved that look. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him back down to her. She held his head to her chest. His arm wrapped around her. Vincent laid still listening to the sound of her heart beating as she caressed his back for a while. “I should probably get back to my room before Cait Sith comes in here or Yuffie sobers up enough to notice I’m gone.” Tifa said regret laced through her voice. Vincent sat up and started moving about collecting their clothes. They dressed in silence, Tifa was still very intoxicated. She staggered trying to pull her skirt on. Vincent was at her side to steady her preventing her from falling. Tifa was dressed and ready to go. Vincent hadn’t bothered to fully dress. He was only wearing his leather pants the top button unbuttoned. To Tifa he looked delicious; all tone muscles and cream skin. He seemed to read her thoughts and pulled her into an embrace, “You just got dressed Tifa, don’t look at me like that.” Tifa pouted eliciting a crooked smile from Vincent. He kissed her then opened his door to let her out, she turned to leave and he swatted her on the ass again causing her to squeal. She shot him a dirty look before reaching her room on the other end of the hall. She turned to meet his gaze before going in, his expression was soft. Tifa blew him a kiss before entering her room. Tifa closed the door quietly before leaning back against the door and letting out a long breath. Deep feelings were blooming in her chest as she thought of Vincent but she could never tell him….


	7. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo the title is pretty self explanatory.....

Tifa woke early to the sound of Yuffie’s snoring. She felt groggy. She dressed and went to the bar. The waitress from the night before was there. She blushed slightly at the sight of Tifa. “Can I have an orange juice please?” Tifa asked politely, “In fact, better make that four.” “Of course mam.” The waitress’ cheeks were still slightly flushed. “Look, uhhm,” Tifa began somewhat embarrassed, “ Could you do me a favor and not say anything about what you saw last night to anyone we are traveling with? I just… I’m not ready for them to know.”   
“Of course not mam, I’ll be discreet.”   
“Thank you. Can I borrow this tray?”  
“Absolutely mam.”   
Tifa drained her orange juice in a few gulps. She immediately felt better. She carefully carried the tray upstairs. She knocked lightly before entering Barret’s room first. The curtains were drawn. Cid was in the bed nearest to the window, Red XIII was asleep on the couch, and Barret himself was in the bed closest to the door. Tifa crept in quietly and placed the full glass of orange juice on the bedside table. Next she returned to her own room and left a glass for Yuffie on her night stand. Finally she went to Vincent’s room. She knocked lightly before entering. He was sprawled out on top of the blankets, She quietly approached him and carefully placed the glass on his table. She turned to look at him only to find a red eye studying her. “Morning,” She said, “Where’s Cait Sith?” “Apparently his stuffed body does not require sleep.” Vincent replied. “What’s this?” He gestured to the glass. “Just some orange juice, it made me feel better.” She shrugged. Quick as lightning he reached out and grabbed her pulling her onto the bed with him. She had dropped her tray. He held her close and inhaled her scent deeply. She scrutinized his face before leaning in touching the tip of her nose to his. He ran his nose up and down hers with his eyes closed. Tifa stroked his cheek before burying her hand in his hair pulling him into her kiss. She pulled away from him and he regarded her under heavy lidded eyes. She trailed her fingers up and down his muscular chest before venturing lower. She grasped his erection through his underwear and he gasped in surprise and pleasure. Tifa leaned in next to his ear and whispered, “To be continued.” She extricated herself from his grasp, a smug smile playing on her lips. “I’ll remember this,” he threatened. “Oooooo I’m real scared,” She mocked before scooping up her tray and sashaying out of the room. She leaned back in through the doorway and called back, “And drink your juice!” Vincent smiled and shook his head. He picked up the glass and drained it in two long draughts. It did quench his thirst wonderfully and he felt better than he deserved after the night they had.   
Tifa walked back downstairs and was surprised to find Cloud sitting at a table by himself with a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. “It’s good to see you out of your room. Do you mind if I join you for breakfast?” “Of course not Tifa, sit down.” Cloud gestured to a free chair. Tifa ordered her breakfast and sat in silence with Cloud. After a while she spoke up, “Cloud, I know the last thing you want is for everyone to treat you like you’re made out of glass. I’m not going to do that to you and I’m not going to pry either. I just…. You know if you need anything I’m here for you right?” “Yeah, I know, Thanks Tifa.” Cloud responded taking a bite out of his pancakes. She covertly studied Cloud’s face. The circles under his eyes were less pronounced. She hoped that meant he had slept. “So where do we go from here? Do you want to stay here and recover longer or move on? I heard some guys talking at the bar last night. I think the Turks are here somewhere.” Tifa said. “Let’s get everybody together tonight for dinner and we’ll discuss it.” Cloud responded. “Okay Cloud, I’ll let everybody know.” Tifa abandoned her breakfast and walked outside. The sun was shining making the snow blindingly white. Tifa waited as her eyes adjusted before setting off into the snow. Tifa shivered from the chill regretting her clothing. She scanned the area and decided to go visit the little boy that had broken his leg snowboarding a few days ago. His mom was happy to see her and she spent a little time talking with him. When she left the little boy was smiling. His mom gave her an indulgent smile. Tifa left and made her way to the house across the road. Tifa walked in and immediately spotted Cid standing in the living room studying a map on the wall. “Hey Cid, whatcha doing?” Tifa said in greeting. “I was just talking to Mrs. Hozelhoff. Her husband was a famous mountain climber, she hasn’t seen him in years. This map was made by him on one of his treks up the cliffs.” “Oh wow, this is really intricate.” Tifa said studying the map. Mrs. Hozelhoff chimed in at this exclamation, “My husband worked very hard on that map. Will you be climbing the cliffs? You should take it with you just to be safe.” “Oh no mam we couldn’t.” “I insist dear, I think he would want for you to have it.” “Well in that case thank you. You’re very kind.” Tifa accepted the map. “Oh hey Cid, We’re meeting for dinner at the tavern.” “Alright. I’ll be there.”  
Tifa exited the house and spotted Cait Sith helping some kids build a snowman. She passed on Cloud’s message. Tifa tracked down everyone except Vincent and let them know about the meeting. She didn’t have to find Vincent because he was sitting at a table with Cloud. They were playing a game of cards together. “Hey guys,” Tifa said as she approached the table, “I’ve let everyone know about dinner. They’re all going to meet us here at 6.” “Great, It’ll be another hour and a half before everybody gets here, care to join us?” Cloud asked politely. The trio passed the time with their game. Tifa was terrible at cards and was more than happy to see the others filing in to the tavern. Tifa slid closer to Vincent to allow more room for the others to sit down with the exception of Rex XIII who sat on his haunches at the end of the table. The waitress came over and took their order and they passed the time laughing and talking over dinner. Vincent accidentally brushed his hand across Tifa’s bare thigh under the table causing her to stiffen in response, her eyes darting over to him. He was completely oblivious. Then he did it again a little while later. He was doing it on purpose, Tifa knew it. Tifa scowled at him when their eyes met. Vincent was barely concealing his amusement. Before long everyone was fed and leaned in looking expectantly at Cloud. “Alright guys, I just wanted to talk about what we should do next and I’d like your input. I was thinking we should climb the Gaea cliffs. Rumors of a man in black heading that direction are all over town. I’m sure it was Sephiroth.” “If that’s what we are d…doing,” Tifa stuttered as a hand inconspicuously slid up her thigh. Cloud arched his eyebrow but Tifa powered through what she was going to say. “I mean if we are going to climb the cliffs this map might be helpful. The wife of a famous climber lives in this town and she gave it to us.” She placed the map in the center of the table. As the others inspected the map busy fingers were working their way up her skirt. Vincent’s face looked almost bored. Tifa discreetly grasped his wrist under the table and moved it away from her lap. The hand returned. Tifa shook her head in annoyance. Vincent’s eyes met hers briefly. She mouthed stop at him. His hand reluctantly receded. The rest of their meeting was uneventful. They decided to head out early the next morning. Yuffie stood up, yawning and stretching. “C’mon Tifa, let’s go get some shut eye. This will probably be the last time for a while that we’ll get to sleep in a nice comfy bed.” Tifa got up and followed her up the stairs. Vincent was annoyed. He had been going over various ideas in his head on how to get Tifa alone. “You guys want to have a drink before heading up?” Barret asked. It incensed Vincent further that everyone agreed so he couldn’t bow out. Barret, Cid, Cloud, and Vincent were given large frosty mugs of beer. Red XIII lapped his out of a bowl. Cait Sith didn’t have any. He said it would make his little cat body malfunction. They talked for a while and Red XIII told them an interesting story from his childhood at cosmo canyon. Cid steered the conversation to a hilarious story about him trying to pick up a bar tender. The end result was him being heartily tossed out into the street. Everyone roared with laughter. “It was worth it!” Cid had exclaimed, “She mighta been a firecracker and kicked my ass but it was worth it to cop a feel!” Barret’s laughter boomed louder than the others. “That reminds me of this one time at 7th Heaven, this dude, oh god I don’t even remember his name…” Barret trailed off before exclaiming loudly, “JOHNNY! Yeah that was him, well anyway he used ta come in every night and sit and drink in silence just pining after Tifa. I don’t think she noticed him at all. Well anyway…”   
When Barret said the phrase “I don’t think she noticed him at all” half a memory stirred inside of Cloud. “We didn’t think she would ever notice us.” Cloud shook this off his attention back on Barret’s story.   
“So anyway he gets Tifa to lean in real close, and when she does he grabs her and kisses her!!!” Vincent had listened to this story with interest, “I bet that didn’t go over very well.” Vincent said prompting Barret to continue. “You’re right it didn’ Tifa upper cut him on the chin hard enough to lift him off the ground! It was priceless!” Barret was chuckling appreciatively at the memory. The party broke up and the guys filed up the stairs. Vincent thought maybe he could just knock on her door and pretend like he needed to ask her something… Cloud had strolled purposefully to her door and just walked right in. He didn’t knock or hesitate. Vincent felt anger bubbling to the surface at this. He fought hard to push it back down and enter his room. Yuffie was in there so everything was fine. Vincent stripped his shoes and gauntlet off, followed by his cloak, shirt, belts, and finally pants. Cait Sith was in the corner of the room they shared together. The mog and cat slumped forward from where they had shut down for the night. Vincent laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Why does Cait Sith even bother booking a room? He could shut down anywhere, Vincent thought with annoyance. A light knock on the door pulled Vincent out of his fugue. He went to the door expecting Tifa. He was shocked to find Yuffie in her pajamas standing on the thresh hold with a pillow. “Mind if I sleep in here tonight?” Yuffie asked, bleary eyed. Vincent was affronted. “What’s wrong with your room?” “Well I had just got comfortable and nodded off when Cloud comes busting up in our room wanting to talk to Tifa, then the jerk is all like ‘I need some alone time with Tifa could you wait outside’ I mean what the shit? Here I am minding my own business trying to catch some Z’s and here he comes kicking me out of my own room.” Yuffie was scowling at the end of her statement. Her eyes raked up and down his body, she finally noticed he was nearly nude. “Jeez Vincent you just open the door in your underwear for anybody?” Vincent did not respond causing Yuffie to blush. “So anyway is it cool if I crash here tonight? I don’t feel like waiting to be let back in my own room.” Vincent studied her for a moment before stepping aside letting her in. “Thanks buddy.” She said before strolling over to the spare bed and collapsing. Vincent went back to his bed and laid down. His mind was racing now thinking of Tifa and Cloud alone together. He rolled on his side heaving a sigh. “What’s eatin’ you creepy?” Yuffie’s voice broke the silence. “Nothing Yuffie, go to sleep.” Vincent settled into an uneasy sleep. Yuffie lay awake for a while longer. Vincent out of his clothing was something else. Yuffie closed her eyes trying to commit his incredibly sculpted body to memory. She drifted off to sleep and was beset by dreams of crimson eyes and bare skin.  
Tifa woke when a weight on her bed caused her to shift. She opened her eyes and found Cloud sitting on the edge of her bed. Yuffie also woke when he had turned the light on, “Awww what the heck I just got to sleep you jerk.” Yuffie had grumbled. He asked her to leave and she had trudged out of the room with her pillow under her arm mumbling profanities. Tifa sat up pulling her sheets with her up to her chest. “What’s wrong Cloud?” He smelled vaguely of alcohol and didn’t meet her gaze. He just sat there staring down at his hands. She moved beside him wrapping her sheets more securely around her to hide her revealing silk negligée. “Is everything alright? Cloud talk to me.” Tifa’s eyes brimmed with concern. “I just…. I was at the bar with the guys and Barret said something and I…. I just don’t know.” He said confusingly. Tifa didn’t know what to say. His mako blue eyes burned with uncertainty. She put her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back comfortingly. “Tifa, what Jenova said… What Sephiroth said…” “No Cloud! Don’t! Don’t believe any of it. You’re Cloud. Don’t let them try to confuse you.” Cloud continued to stare down at his hands. He wasn’t sure what to believe. He felt like two people living inside the same body. Tifa could see his internal struggle. She pulled him into her embrace, comforting him without words. “Oh Cloud…” she whispered. She just held him for a long while rubbing his back, doing her best to calm him. Tifa had no idea how much time had passed. Cloud had laid down, his head resting in her lap. “Cloud,” Tifa said quietly, “We have to leave early in the morning maybe you should get to bed.” His eyes met hers, “ Yeah, I guess you’re right Tifa…” Tifa stood and walked to the door with him, the sheet left behind on the bed. “Good night Cloud.” “Night Tifa.” He opened the door to his room and went in. She waited a while before opening her door again and creeping down the hall to Vincent’s room. She still wasn’t sure where Yuffie had gone. She lightly knocked on his door. She waited a moment listening for any sound of movement. She heard nothing and regretfully returned to her room.   
Tifa woke early the next morning and collected up her things, packing them away in her bag. Yuffie hadn’t returned and Tifa was beginning to worry. Tifa left her room just in time to see a disheveled Yuffie leaving Vincent’s room. Yuffie met her in the hall, “Holy cow Tifa you should see Vincent’s body, I think he must be working out in secret or something. It’s a shame he keeps it covered up all the time with that cloak.” Yuffie smirked mischievously. Tifa forced a smile. “I wouldn’t know.” She replied as betrayal lanced through her heart. She hurried down stairs to avoid meeting anyone else while she was feeling vulnerable like this. She walked toward the edge of town her mind racing. “You’re not planning on going to the glacier are you? It’s really dangerous!” “Yeah well I’m still going.” Tifa responded recklessly. She started walking toward the glacier when a voice rang out. “Hey!! Hold it right there!” Tifa spun on her heel, to meet the eyes of Elena of the Turks. “You think you can get away? Not after what you did to Tseng!” She exclaimed. Tifa raised an eyebrow at her coldly “ I didn’t do anything to Tseng.” “Shut up! You can’t talk your way out of this one!” Elena exclaimed. She pulled back telegraphing that she was about to throw a haymaker at Tifa. She easily dodged the punch. Elena lost balance and went tumbling down the hill. The men accompanying her went chasing after her. Tifa was even more aggravated now. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. She tried to purge all thoughts of Vincent and his betrayal from her. She was just successful enough to be able to face him without breaking down she thought. She felt empty inside now. She walked back inside to wait for the others. Cloud, Cid, and Red XIII Were already downstairs waiting. She joined them silently. Cloud noticed her melancholy mood but didn’t comment on it. Vincent was the next one down the stairs. He tried to catch Tifa’s eye but she was determinedly ignoring him. Vincent was somewhat bemused by her cold attitude. Soon the whole party was together. “We should probably get going sooner rather than later,” Tifa deadpanned. “ I met Elena outside and she took a swing at me.” “What!?!?” Cloud exclaimed. “It’s okay. She didn’t connect, I just don’t want to wait around for Reno and Rude to show up too.” They set off toward the glacier. Every time Vincent tried to get closer to her Tifa put someone else between them. She didn’t want to talk to anyone, least of all him. Cloud seemed to pick up on Tifa’s mood and wondered if he had anything to do with it. He hoped not. He decided the best thing to do was to split the party. He asked Tifa and Red XIII to join him. Red was the least chatty of the group and was unlikely to ask what was wrong with Tifa. He wasn’t one to pry. Vincent shot Cloud a look of annoyance when he suggested the party arrangements but let it pass without comment. Tifa was grateful for Cloud’s party choice. She didn’t think she could bear being in Vincent’s presence all day. They forged a path ahead for the others. No one spoke much. Tifa was lost in thought, her distraction nearly getting her hurt several times but either Red XIII of Cloud had stepped in at the last minute to help her. “I am so stupid.” She thought to herself. Of course it had meant nothing to him. She meant nothing to him. It was just a passing fling. She had been stupid to let it get as far as it did. She was happy she had never told anyone of their relationship. The idea of the others looking at her like a wounded animal with pity in their eyes would have been too much to bear. Tifa opened the map and studied it, then her surroundings. They ventured on together. The weather was excruciating and was only getting worse as the day drew to a close. The wind cut through them like knives, only Red seemed unaffected thanks to his thick coat of fur. “Do you want to make camp for now?” He asked Tifa, who was shivering from cold. “Yeah S..s..sure.” she agreed. They hastily made a fire and had a tent put up when the others caught up to them. Tifa was standing close to the fire rubbing her arms. Vincent’s gaze fell on her. He wondered what had happened to make her attitude change so suddenly toward him. He thought It must have had something to do with Cloud in her room the night before. They divided up watch schedules. Tifa drew the short straw and had first watch. The others had retreated to their tents to try to escape the biting cold. Vincent hesitantly approached her. She was sitting as close to the fire as she could get. He took off his cloak and draped it around her. She brushed it off her shoulders and said in a low voice, “I don’t need your charity.” Vincent sat down next to her. “Tifa… What is wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?” She exhaled slowly pressing her fingers in her temple before saying in a low venomous voice, “You’re damn right you did something wrong. Am I a joke to you? Just some girl you fuck when you’ve got an hour to kill? God I feel so stupid.” Vincent was shocked by her words and the tears streaming down her face.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You don’t understand? I saw her coming out of your room Vincent. How long has it been going on? Were you ever going to tell me?”  
A look of dawning comprehension crossed his face, “You mean Yuffie?”  
“Yes I mean Yuffie! I saw her coming out of your room this morning. Congratulations, she even felt the need to tell me all about how incredible your body is.” Tifa’s face crumpled in anguish.   
“What? No Tifa I didn’t,”  
She cut across him. “I don’t need to hear your honeyed lies.”  
“I’m not lying. She showed up at my door last night. I opened the door because I thought it was you. I wasn’t wearing much. She asked if she could sleep in my room. She said Cloud had kicked her out of yours.” A shadow of anger passed across his face, “And while we’re on the subject, what the hell was I supposed to think when she shows up and says Cloud told her to get out so you two could have some ‘alone time’ together? I thought maybe you…. Nevermind it’s not important.” Tifa scrutinized his face. “But she… You… How do I know you’re not lying?” “I dunno you could ask her I guess.” Vincent replied. She thought over what he had said. Everything seemed completely plausible. She let herself hope. “You really didn’t….” “Of course not Tifa. I would never do that to you. You know how I feel about you.” Tifa cried in earnest now. He wrapped his cloak around the two of them and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair, rocking her gently. Her tears eventually stopped and she spoke again. “I thought maybe you had changed your mind, you know, about us.” He kissed her to halt her words. “Vincent I..” He kissed her again. “Tifa, there is only you. I don’t even look at anybody else.” He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. His tongue cautiously explored her mouth, delicately intertwining with hers. She broke away from his kiss, “ I went to your room last night. I knocked but you didn’t answer…” “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you,” Vincent said apologetically, “Have you ever heard Yuffie snore? She’s worse than Barret.” Tifa giggled. “When is your watch?” she asked him. “It’s the last one. I got lucky I guess.” He responded. “Want to wait for me in my tent?” He got up and kissed her before saying, “try and stop me.” She smiled after him. The last half hour of her watch was the longest of her life it felt like. She went to wake Cid for his turn. He grumbled about it but he got up. Tifa bid him a good night before heading into her tent. Vincent was laying on her cot under her blankets. His clothes were neatly folded with his gold gauntlet lying on top when she entered. The tent was chilly. “Hey” She whispered. “Hurry up andget in here,” he whispered back, “It’s cold without you in here. Tifa quickly undressed. Her nipples hardened in the chill. Vincent pulled the blankets back to let her in. She saw that he was completely nude as well. He desire level shot up. She snuggled into bed beside him. Her back was pressed to his front. She could feel his hard length pressing into her back. “Do you want me?” he breathed in her ear. She shivered with arousal. “Always,” She breathed in response. His hands were kneading her breasts, pulling at her nipples. She stifled a moan. “You’re going to have to keep quiet baby, you don’t want them to hear us do you?” She pressed her ass into him more. His hands moved down further exploring between her legs. He was pleased to find her ready for him. “You’re so wet baby.” He whispered this time pressing his erection to her. She pressed back soundlessly. Her face was screwed up in pleasure. He pulled her leg up and lined himself up with her entrance. He thrust into her with shallow little thrusts. She wanted more so she pressed her ass into him wishing he would thrust harder. He seemed to know what she wanted but continued at a slow deliberate pace. He whispered profanities into her ear as he fucked her. This only pushed her higher. “Vincent… I…” “shhhhhh…” he hushed her. He could feel her tightening and he knew she was close. His hand returned this time massaging her clitoris with slow movements that he timed to his own. It wasn’t long before Tifa broke into a silent orgasm, the feel of her tightening and pulsing around him helped push him to the edge. He stilled as he came inside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “Tifa I…. never mind. We’ll talk about it later.” She fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes make the climb up the Gaea cliffs and into the crater. The plan is to face off with Sephiroth and end this once and for all but things don't work out quite as planned.

Tifa was fast asleep when Vincent carefully extricated himself from her bed. It was almost time for his watch. He quickly dressed shivering slightly in the chill. He peeked out of Tifa’s tent, his eyes scanning for whoever was on watch. If it was Barret he knew it was his turn next. No one was in sight so he slipped out of Tifa’s tent and made his way to his own tent. He lay in his cot straining his ears listening for any sign of movement. He heard the popping and crackling of the fire intensify, signaling that someone had placed another log onto it. Well that certainly explained the absence of the watch. Vincent stretched out his hands behind his head thinking about Tifa. They had come so close to falling apart over a misunderstanding but still….. The thought of her and Cloud alone together made his stomach turn. He would have to do better about reigning in his jealousy. A chill snaked in his tent when Barret pushed his head inside Vincent’s tent flap. “Oh, good you’re already awake. Do you ever really sleep? I don’t think I’ve caught you napping this whole time.” Barret said. Vincent didn’t respond. He got up from his bed without hesitation and ventured out into the cold of the morning once again. The horizon had a light line on it, right on the cusp of dawn. Barret went back to the tent he shared with Red XIII. Vincent had always thought it odd that Barret chose to share a tent with both Red XIII and Cait Sith. Cait Sith made sense. Barret probably wanted to keep an eye on the mog cat. He figured that this was Barret’s way of showing compassion for Red being that putting a tent up was impossible with his paws. Vincent checked the perimeter and found nothing out of the ordinary. He set to quickly and efficiently disassembling his tent and packing it away. He also disassembled and packed away his cot and bedroll but chose to keep his blanket out for the time being. He sat at the fire with it wrapped around his shoulders trying to fend off the biting cold. He heard someone stir behind him and turned to see Tifa, standing in the light dusting of snow with her own blanket wrapped around her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
“I see you already took your tent down.”  
“Yeah, I figured the less time we dawdle here the faster we can get out of this cold.”  
“That’s a good point. Want to help me take mine down?”  
“Sure.” He consented. In no time Tifa’s tent and cot were packed away. They also packed up Tifa’s blanket, choosing instead to huddle together under Vincent’s when their task was complete. “Tifa, I wish you would wear something else, you’re going to get sick,” Vincent scolded. Tifa flushed embarrassed. “I didn’t bring anything else with me. I didn’t expect to be traipsing across a frozen wasteland.” Vincent removed his cloak and clasped it around her.  
“Wear this at least until we get out of here. You must be freezing.”  
“What do you think the others will say?”  
“Who gives a shit Tifa, I doubt anyone would question it, anybody with eyes can see you’re clearly freezing.” He pulled her closer to him under the blanket. Their combined body heat under the blanket was heavenly to Tifa having just spent the better part of an hour shaking from cold alone in her bed. The sky had turned a rose pink as the daybreak crested. Tifa kissed Vincent lightly on the corner of his mouth. His crimson eyes meeting her golden brown ones and he responded by pressing an intense passionate kiss to her lips. Before long the rustle of others stirring awake pulled them out of their private bubble. Vincent stood and wrapped his blanket more securely around Tifa. Cloud emerged from his tent, his golden hair disheveled. He started packing away his things, a move copied by the rest of the group. They were ready to depart. Tifa regretfully put out the fire. Together Red, Cloud and she pushed forward as the others trailed behind, battling their way ever closer to the cliffs. They had hiked almost all day and the sun was getting lower on the horizon. Tifa almost cried at the thought of sleeping in the cold again. “Do you guys see that?” Red XIII asked breaking the grim silence, “It looks like a cabin up ahead.” They picked up the pace, the lure of a place to warm up acting like a stimulant. They arrived on the door step of the cabin, Cloud rapped on the door. After a moment a very surprised old man opened it. “Well I never! It’s been years since my last visitor!” He had exclaimed. He welcomed them into his home. He told them how he had come to live here and gave them advice for making it up the cliffs. It turned out that the old man was in fact Mr. Holzoff. When Tifa showed him the map they had used to get there he seemed positively delighted. A knock on the door signaled the others arrival. Everyone was relieved when Mr. Holzoff had insisted on them staying the night. He had made them a delicious beef stew before showing them his guest room. It contained 2 sets of bunk beds. They were going to have to double up, a task made somewhat more difficult when Yuffie chose Red, no doubt to capitalize on his warm thick fur. Barret climbed into a bunk which creaked ominously under his weight making it obvious that no one was sharing with him. Cait Sith had shut down in the corner of the room leaving the remaining four looking awkwardly at each other. Cid elbowed Vincent, “Well, I guess it’s me and you buddy.” Vincent worked hard to maintain a neutral expression. Tifa shot him an apologetic look as Cloud climbed in the top bunk they were going to share. Cid was already lying down facing the wall. Tifa climbed up after Cloud who had also chosen to lie next to the wall. He was lying on his back. Tifa lay on her stomach with one arm under her head and the other dangling off the edge of the bed. Vincent lay under her, his eyes boring a hole into the underside of the bunk. Her arm was dangling over him from the top bunk. He reached up and brushed his fingertips across her wrist. She shivered in response. Cloud was lying so close to her that Tifa could feel the heat coming off of him. After a while Cloud asked her quietly, “Tifa? You still awake?” “Yeah” she responded. “Why were you wearing Vincent’s cloak today?” Tifa willed herself to remain cool. “I dunno, this morning he said I looked cold and gave it to me.” “Oh, I see. Vincent is so cold, sometimes I forget he’s a man.” Cloud had mused. “If you say so.” Tifa responded but inside she was screaming NO! He’s not cold, he is the most gentle caring lover Tifa had ever had. Tifa’s mind roamed back over some of the times they had spent together and her cheeks heated in response. She was grateful that in the half-light Cloud couldn’t see. Tifa jumped a little when she felt soft fingers brush over her wrist again then warm soft lips placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. Cloud had turned his head when Tifa had jumped but she pretended to be oblivious. “Night.” Tifa said, intending this for Vincent but it was Cloud who responded. “Good night Tifa.”  
The next morning they were well rested and ready for some climbing. Tifa was wearing Vincent’s cloak again. He would never admit it to her but it gave him pleasure to stake a claim this way. Cloud had noticed otherwise he wouldn’t have asked. Tifa had played it off as nothing but he hoped that Cloud would keep his distance. They started the climb together. It was no cakewalk, the foot holds were treacherous and a chilling wind bit at them constantly. There was no shelter from it on the side of the cliff. When they finally made it inside a cave they were relieved. True it was freezing in here but at least it wasn’t cutting through their clothing. They split up to search for the way out of the caverns that would take them into the crater they were trying to reach. Miraculously Tifa and Vincent managed to slip off together. Tifa’s face was flushed from the cold and also from excitement. She desperately wanted to be alone with Vincent. She knew he was very unhappy about her sharing a bunk with Cloud and wanted to demonstrate in a non-verbal way that she wanted him and only him. They rounded a corner a ways away from the rest of the group before Tifa caught Vincent by surprise. With no preamble whatsoever she wound herself around him, greedily kissing his neck. After a moment he responded with equal vigor. Her hand fisted in his dark hair as their lips met and she hungrily devoured him. He pulled back from her assault whispering, “Tifa someone might see us, or worse, hear us.” “Don’t care,” She breathed grinding herself against his leg. Desire sparked through him when she released his hair and began working his belt loose then freeing him from his pants. His fingers slipped between her legs and he found her already wet with arousal. He grabbed her leg hitching it up above his hip before pushing her panties aside and roughly entering her. She gasped in surprise and pleasure at his sudden assault. He thrust into her before impatiently pulling her totally into his grasp. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. His fingers were digging into her cheeks as he supported her and thrust into her. “This will have to be quick ok Tifa,” He rasped. The air between them was fogging in the cold that neither of them noticed. Tifa was biting back her moans of pleasure. The sounds of their bodies meeting were echoing around as Vincent pumped into her. “Vincent,” Tifa moaned into his ear. “That feels so good Vincent,” She was whispering in his ear, her words urging him to continue and pushing him closer to the edge. She was quivering in his arms and around his shaft. He lifted her higher to thrust into her at a slightly different angle. She tightened in response, moaning his name into his ear. One of her hands tightened in his hair painfully as she climaxed. He continued his assault until he reached his end as well. When he was finished he carefully lowered her to the ground steadying her when her feet touched. When she seemed steady enough to support herself he righted his clothing. She fixed her own clothing before approaching him and pulling him into her embrace. She inhaled his scent before speaking. “Thank you Vincent.” She buried her face into his neck. His hands ran up and down her body. They broke apart far too soon and Vincent pulled his cloak tighter around her. Tifa felt sated and hoped that Vincent knew that the point of that exercise was to remind him that she was his. She hoped he would be in a better mood for the rest of the day. He had sulked all morning.  
Tifa and Vincent were walking back to rejoin the others when a roar rang out in the distance. In a panic they hurried toward the sound. They came upon a long tunnel where a man in a black cloak had collapsed when something between a roar and a screech reached their ears. They burst around the corner just in time to see Cid stab his javelin into the chest of a two headed dragon. The screech rand out once more and the beast took one final swipe that connected with Cid leaving two long gouge marks on his stomach. Tifa rushed forward casting cure on him. The others were in the cavernous room as well looking on the creature with shock. “Didn’t know you had that in you old man.” Tifa said to Cid as she healed his wounds. “Old man?!? OLD MAN!?! I just slayed a goddamn two headed dragon and all I get is an old man joke? That’s harsh Tifa. Real harsh.” Cid grumbled. “Well if you’ve got the energy to be grumpy I think you’ll be fine.” She told him. They readied themselves and headed out the exit. They climbed for a while and when they reached the top of the cliffs they were looking down into a great crater. Men in black cloaks were filing down into the crater. They headed down after them. Several of them had collapsed. The journey down wasn’t easy. It had been particularly frustrating as they dodged the odd pulses of energy that hindered their progress after Sephiroth. Finally they had Sephiroth cornered or so they thought. He was cutting down all of the men in black cloaks who were gathering here. “The Jenova reunion,” Cloud whispered more to himself than anything. Sephiroth rounded on them and dropped off yet another disgusting Jenova creature. They fought another hard battle against Jenova. This time Cloud fought with the single minded goal of its complete destruction. As a unit they viciously attacked Jenova, bringing it to its hypothetical knees within a matter of minutes. The corpse writhed and burst into flame and ash leaving behind the black materia. Cloud triumphantly collected it. He thought back to when he was a t the temple of the ancients and Sephiroth had influenced him. He turned to Red XIII. “I need you to hold on to this. I’m afraid I might do something terrible with it. Just… keep it safe okay? Don’t give it to anybody.” Red XIII solemnly nodded and accepted the cursed thing. Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent proceeded and were forced to dodge their way through yet another obstacle course of energy pulses and this time, lightning bolts.  
Red XIII paced back and forth impatiently. Something about holding the black materia made his hackles stand up. An odd whistling sound met his ears and everything was suddenly obscured by a green pulsing light. Red’s eyes probed his surroundings looking for any sign of enemies. Tifa ran to him, “Red, come quick Cloud’s in trouble! We need your help!” Red XIII sprinted off in the direction that Cloud and Tifa had gone, intent on saving Cloud. Tifa chuckled and her skin bubbled and changed. It wasn’t Tifa at all, but Sephiroth.  
Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent found themselves face to face with Sephiroth. “Ah, I was expecting you.” Sephiroth mused. “I wondered how long it would take you to return with the others.” “With the others?” Cloud said, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Yes, the reunion. I expect you have been feeling it’s call for a long time. You are one of us after all. You may be a failure but you are still part of out mother.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “You are just a puppet, a failed experiment, never even given a number.” “NO,” Clod exclaimed, “I am not one of you, I am Cloud Strife of soldier.” “Is that so,” Sephiroth chuckled. “Let’s explore that shall we? Let’s take a little walk down memory lane…” Their surroundings seemed to fad and reform. They were standing in the Nibelheim from 7 years ago. “Cloud,” Tifa said looking scared, “No matter what he says, don’t listen.” “Calm down Tifa, I may not be sure of myself all the time but one thing is for certain, I’m not listening to anything he says.” Tifa looked worried. Sephiroth’s laughter rang out. “Tifa, you remember this don’t you?” he asked her maliciously. Another Sephiroth walked into the village followed by a couple of soldiers. Then a raven haired man joined them dressed in a soldier first class uniform. It wasn’t Cloud. “You are nothing more than a puppet, you have stolen your identity from Tifa’s memories of another boy from long ago. You are nothing,” Sephiroth’s voice hissed at Cloud. “Don’t listen to him Cloud.” Tifa exclaimed. “Of course I’m not listening to him Tifa, don’t worry.” “Remember the picture we took before heading to the reactor?” Sephiroth asked, Nibelheim was now ablaze. “If you were really there you would be in it right. Cloud looked confused. Sephiroth strolled over to the dead man clasping his camera. “Do you want to see it? It turned out pretty good.” He brandished the photo at Cloud. Cloud hesitantly approached him. “I should be in that picture. “No Cloud! Don’t look, don’t listen to him Cloud.” Tifa looked beyond frightened. This made the seed of doubt Sephiroth had sown sprout roots and burrow into his brain. Cloud took the picture and studied it. The same ruggedly handsome young man stood with Tifa and Sephiroth. His shoulder length raven hair shining in the sunlight and mako blue eyes glowing. A confident smile played on his lips. Cloud felt himself start to unravel. His mind raced. What if he was just a puppet. Why couldn’t he remember… ? Why did Tifa look so scared? He reached his conclusion as Sephiroth faded away, the ghost of his laughter still echoing within Cloud’s mind. Vincent studied him curiously with crimson eyes. “Cloud…” Tifa took a hesitant step toward him. “I’m here!!!” Red XIII came bounding toward them, “I brought the black materia.” Cloud strode purposefully toward Red XIII. “Great, give me the black materia.” Cloud said holding out his hand. Red XIII surrendered it. “I’m kind of relieved to be honest. That thing made me terribly uncomfortable.” “NO CLOUD DON”T!!!” Tifa begged. Laughter rang out around them as professor Hojo stepped into the line of sight. Vincent’s eyes narrowed in hatred as they fell on the man who had ruined his life. Rufus Shinra, Scarlet, and Heidigger joined them, watching the exchange with interest. Hojo excitedly exclaimed, “Finally one of them made it, Tell me, What is your number?!?” “You never gave me a number professor. You said I was a failed experiment.” “WHAT!?!? You mean only a failure made it here!” The professor shook his head in disgust. “Please professor,” Cloud begged, “Give me a number.” “A failure is not worthy of a number. You are a defective product, nothing more.” Cloud clutched his head before rising upward and settling in with the odd root like growths on the ceiling. Cloud sat and pulled his knees up toward his chest. He had always been so sure of himself. How could he go on living knowing his life had no purpose? He pondered his existence for a while before standing and calling out, “Sephiroth..? I’m here. Show yourself to me Sephiroth. I brought you the black materia.” A rumble and the sound of possibly stone cracking filled the air. Below Hojo looked excitedly around. A clear crystal looking dome descended partially, baring it’s insides to the observers. “I knew it!” Hojo exclaimed excitedly. “It’s Sephiroth. His will brought all of this together. My theory was correct!” He cackled madly. Cloud ignored what was going on below and approached the sleeping form of Sephiroth. His eyes probed Sephiroth’s casing which at first he had taken to be solid materia, but up close he realized it was some sort of liquid membrane. He stepped toward it, his eyes fixed on Sephiroth’s face. The man he had thought was his hero, but he wasn’t that man at all. He was nothing more than a puppet created to do his masters bidding. With that thought in mind, he plunged his hand into the membrane feeling it pulse around him and released the black materia. It floated toward Sephiroth’s sleeping form and seemed to settle within him. The room around them quaked. Cloud sunk to his knees, his head bowed, the desire to live completely gone from his limbs. He had done his masters will. His job was complete. Quakes shook the area more forcefully now. “We have to get out of here!” Barret exclaimed. By now everyone had gathered here at the heart of the crater. “To the Highwind!” Rufus exclaimed. Everyone rushed to the ship as boulders began to break loose and plunge down around them. “CLOUD!!!!” Tifa screeched into the crater. She let out a long wail and tried to go back. Vincent scooped her over his shoulder and ran. They had barely boarded the Highwind’s deck when the ship took off. They clung to the rails of the deck for dear life as Weapon awoke and burst out of the craters depths. It took off to the south, its wing brushing against the Highwind creating extra turbulence. Tifa sobbed in earnest now. She felt as if she had abandoned Cloud to his fate. If she had just been honest with him from the start….. Vincent pulled her into his chest as she sobbed. All of this was all her fault.


	9. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Barret are captured by the Shinra and face execution. They must find a way to escape. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying to build back in to the love story but this part of the story is a bit too tense. :C

Tifa groaned, she woke in an unfamiliar room. She squinted as the light dilated her pupils. “You’re awake, good. You had me worried there for a while.” Barret said. “Where are we? What happened?” Tifa asked in confusion. “Well, There’s a barrier around the crater now so no one can get in. Uhhhm, let’s see, Weapon woke up and is rampaging across the countryside terrorizing everyone. Oh yeah, and the Shinra arrested us.” “What!?” Tifa exclaimed. “Oh and one more tiny little thing I forgot to mention….” Barret pressed the button on the window sill to open the blinds. Tifa gasped in horror. Hanging in the sky like a great and terrible moon was meteor. Tifa's eyes met Barrets. “What are we going to do?” “Well, we have to find a way to stop it but first…” Barret was cut off when the door to the lab slid open. “YOU!” Barret growled at the man entering the room. “Me.” Rufus Shinra replied. “Why are you holding us here? What are you going to do with us?” Tifa asked him. “Well, we’ve thought about it and the people are getting restless. With meteor hanging in the faces of everyone and Weapon tearing up the countryside, people want to know who is responsible, who is to blame for their current predicament.” Tifa’s eyes bored into Rufus Shinra, if looks could kill he would be swimming in the life stream right now. “Don’t give me that look,” Rufus snapped irritated. “You’re a terrorist group. What did you expect? We are going to execute you on national television.” “You’re disgusting.” Tifa spat. Rufus ignored her comment and turned to leave. The door closed with a hydraulic hiss. Barret stared out the window. The door opened again. This time guards were here to escort them to the gas chamber. They walked across the Junon compound. They entered the screening room to find Scarlet waiting for them. “Let’s do the girl first.” Scarlet said. Barret yelled, “NOOOO! Do me first! Let her go!” “Make sure you’re getting this,” Scarlet said to the camera man. Lenses swiveled to face Barret who struggled with his captors. Tifa was lead at gunpoint and strapped into the chair inside the gas chamber. Tifa held Scarlet’s gaze trying wordlessly to express as much loathing into a single glance as she could muster. Scarlet didn’t miss the sentiment. “Stuck up bitch!” Scarlet said, and she slapped Tifa in the face. Scarlet pressed the button to turn on the gas and left the room followed by the guards. Tifa’s eyes followed the progress of something silver hitting the floor. Alarms sounded. WEAPON APPROACHING THE HARBOR. BATTLE STATIONS. Everyone in the execution screening room panicked, running out the door leaving only a handcuffed Barret, Scarlet, and a portly reported. “How do you feel about this shocking twist?” The reporter held his microphone up for Scarlet. “you’re still here? I’m impressed. How do I feel…?” Gas shot out of the end of the microphone incapacitating Scarlet. The reported ripped off his overcoat revealing Cait Sith underneath. He removed Barret’s cuffs quickly. Barret rushed to the door trying to release the lock to rescue Tifa. “Don’t breathe Tifa! I’m going to try to turn off the gas!!” Barret’s eyes caste around looking for a way to release her. “Fools!” Scarlet gasped from the floor, “You’re too late.” The sound of metal being rent apart and sirens wailed louder. Barret’s fists beat uselessly on the locked door. “TIFA!!” “Come on Barret, There’s nothing we can do for her from here, come on, we’ll have to take a chance.” Barret felt terrible as he left the screening room with Cait Sith. The feeling of abandoning her was rampant within him.   
Tifa studied her surroundings. She could hear the hiss of gas being released into the room. Her eyes found the glint of silver that the guard had dropped. It was a key. She stretched her feet downward and was just able to get her toes on it. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled it toward her. She picked it up with her feet and thanked her lucky stars for her flexibility when she brought the key to her mouth. In no time her hands were released. She was up in a flash turning off the gas. She looked around the room and then tried to open the door. She staggered when the ceiling above her was suddenly rent apart. She stood, looked up, and saw the sky. She smiled. Banging alerted Tifa to the presence of Scarlet again. “Let us IN!” Scarlet insisted. “First you lock me IN this place now you want me to come OUT?” Tifa scolded, “Make up your mind!” Tifa started climbing. She knew she didn’t have much time. She stood on top of the gas chamber looking out across the horizon searching for an escape. A crash, Tifa looked down, The Shinra soldiers had burst through. The only thought running through her head was escape. She climbed downward, and ran. She was running out of options. The Shinra were behind her. She had reached the end of the canon, the waves crashed a thousand feel below her. Scarlet marched triumphantly up to her, eyes shining with her victory. “Looks like you’ve run out of places to go.” Scarlet mocked. Tifa squared her shoulders and gave her the most disgusted look she could muster. “Stuck up to the end,” Scarlet sneered. Scarlet drew back and slapped Tifa in the face. Tifa had enough. “Stop slapping me!” Tifa exclaimed. Scarlet sneered and Tifa slapped her back. Shock registerd on Scarlet’s face before Tifa slapped her again. Scarlet drew back and Tifa back handed her with enough force to cause her to stagger. “God,” Scarlet cried, “ I can’t take it anymore!” The Shinra soldiers were advancing on Tifa now. Tifa heard a faint voice call out to her. “Run to the end of the cannon.” Tifa didn’t need telling twice, she turned and sprinted to the end of the cannon. “Jump!” The voice cried. Tifa obeyed without question. She fell into free fall as the Highwind rose up. A rope whipped toward her and she clung to it desperately. She felt the rope being drawn upward. Vincent pulled her up onto the deck. He held her at arm’s length, his eyes darting over her. This was the first time Tifa had ever seen him genuinely apprehensive. They were alone on the deck. Vincent studied the bruise forming on her cheek with concern. “It’s nothing, Scarlet slapped me but she probably looks worse. I really let her have it.” Tifa said dismissively. Vincent pulled her into a bone crushing, desperate embrace. “I thought I had lost you.” He choked out. Tifa pulled back from him and tilted her chin up seeking his lips. He kissed her urgently still holding her close. The kiss ended and Tifa buried her face in his neck and inhaled. This was where she felt safe. This was the only place she ever wanted to be. They headed inside together and met the others on the bridge. “Where’s Cloud,” Tifa asked. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Vincent spoke from behind her. “He didn’t make it out of the crater. We think he fell into the life stream….” “He’s not dead.” Tifa said determinedly. “Tifa…” Barret said with the tone of someone speaking to a wounded animal. “Don’t ‘Tifa’ me Barret,” Tifa replied dangerously, “I know he’s alive. He has to be.” “You know,” Red XIII supplied, “There are places under the sea where the life stream bursts free of the planets shell. We could check around and see if he has washed up anywhere.” Red XIII knew it was a long shot but hope flared on Tifa’s face as she started giving out orders for where to head to. They decided to travel back to the Icicle Inn first and check around. Cid stayed at the bridge to direct the junior pilots. Yuffie looked positively green and rushed off mumbling something about fresh air with her hand over her mouth. Red XIII prowled out after her. Barret stood leaning on the rail looking out the window at the landscape whipping by. They were on the Highwind for days. The positive side was that Tifa and Vincent could meet unseen in secluded corners of the ship without drawing attention. The down side was that with each passing day Tifa grew more anxious that they hadn’t found Cloud yet. Several days had passed before Vincent could pluck up the courage to ask Tifa something that had been stewing at the back of his mind since the first day on the Highwind. Today they had discreetly met in the Chocobo stable on board the ship. No one ever went in there because there were no Chocobo aboard but fresh hay was scattered about in piles around the stables filling it with a sweet grass smell. Vincent looked preoccupied. Tifa reached up and stroked his cheek. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting a little off for days now.” Vincent dismissed her question. “It’s nothing.” “Hey.” She said, her eyes softened with worry, “Don’t shut me out. What’s wrong.” Vincent turned away from her. She wrapped her arms around him pressing her front to his back. His arms were crossed. “Why are you so…. Devoted to him?” Vincent asked after a long moment. “Devoted….?” Tifa was confused. “When we told you he fell into the life stream you refused to even entertain the idea that he was dead. Even now you refuse to think about it. Are you so devoted to him that you can’t accept that he’s gone?” Vincent let all of this out in a rush hoping she wouldn’t pick up on the hurt he was feeling. “He can’t be dead. He just can’t be…” Tifa said quietly. “Why?” Vincent asked her persistently. His greatest fear was that she was about to admit her lingering feelings for Cloud. He held his breath and waited for her to destroy him. He turned to face her. She looked down at her hands and tears brimmed over her eyelashes. “Because all of this is all my fault and if I never get to tell him, If I never get to tell him I’m sorry… I don’t know if I can live with the guilt.” Vincent was taken aback. He hadn’t expected this answer. He believed every word she said. It felt like she had just bared her soul to him. “It’s not your fault.” He told her. She was crying in earnest now. “It is though,” she sobbed. “I should have told him from the beginning about Nibelheim. I should have helped him find himself before Sephiroth tore him apart. I’m the only one who could pull him out of that but I let him suffer because I’m a coward. I was scared to tell him the truth.” Vincent held her close and gently rocked her back and forth.   
The next day they landed the ship outside a little town called Mideel on a secluded southern island. They entered the town and split up. A dog was whining in the street. Tifa stopped to pet him. “What’s the matter boy,” Tifa said rubbing the dog behind the ears. “Did you lose someone you care about?” “Yeah he washed up on the beach about a week ago. Poor kid.” Tifa looked up at the man who had just spoken, “excuse me, did you just say someone washed up on the beach? I’m looking for a friend of mine.” “Yeah, poor kid. He’s at the clinic right up there,” the man gestured over his shoulder. Hope bloomed in Tifa’s chest as she rushed to the clinic. Tifa burst into the clininc startling the nurse. “Can I help you?” “Yes, I think a friend of mine is here.” Tifa replied. The doctor emerged from the connecting room. Tifa looked over his shoulder and relief washed over her. “Cloud!” She exclaimed rushing over to him. He was in a wheel chair. Dread and fear bubbled up inside her when he didn’t speak. He seemed to be staring at things she couldn’t see. She fell to her knees and grasped his hand. “Cloud? Can you hear me? Can you see me? Please Cloud talk to me.” “He can’t.” the doctor told her, his voice brimming with sympathy. “He has mako poisoning from being in the life stream. He’s lucky to be alive but the poor guy doesn’t know who he is or even where he is. He may never recover.” Sadness washed over Tifa. “I came here with some others, would you mind letting them know he is here? I don’t want to leave him now.” Tifa rested her head in his lap and quietly cried. Everyone joined Tifa in the clinic as they tried to decide what to do next. Cait Sith contributed some interesting information. “The Shinra have decided to collect huge materia. They plan to put into the rocket and fire it at meteor.” “We have to stop them!” Barret exclaimed. “I can’t go with you,” Tifa said solemnly, “I can’t leave him now.” “We understand,” Yuffie said patting her on the back. “Yeah, don’t worry,” Cid added, “We’ll handle this, you just focus on taking care of him.” Tifa nodded. Vincent had no words. He just placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Her eyes met his and he could see her begging him not to hate her for her decision. He smiled sadly at her before departing.


	10. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa are no longer part of the party. The others must muster their stregnth and carry on to save the planet.

“They’re planning on collecting the huge materia from corel’s reactor.” Cait Sith told a solemn looking group. They had just departed from Mideel leaving Cloud and Tifa behind. “Haven’t they done enough to Corel?” Barret said in disgust. “We have to stop them.” Cid slapped the trainee pilot on the back of the head, “Let’s get goin’ green boy!” “Yes sir!” exclaimed the flushed young pilot. They arrived at Corel a couple of days later. Cid, Barret, and Vincent made the trek into the outskirts of Corel where the mako reactor rested nestled in the foot hills. Barret’s eyes lingered on the place where Dyne had fallen remembering the regret he felt from back then. He couldn’t fail Corel again. He let the Shinra destroy them once before and if it cost him everything, he was going to stop it this time. He owed the people that much. They approached the reactor. “Do you hear that?” Cid asked. “The reactor,” Barret exclaimed, “They’ve already loaded the huge materia! We have to catch them!” “No problem,” Cid said, hopping on another nearby train and starting it up. “Well? The hell are you waitin’ on? A goddamn engraved invitation? GET ON!” Barret and Vincent jumped on the train before it started picking up speed. Cid scratched his head, “looks like you have ta’ move the levers opposite of each other….” “THE HELL?!?! You mean you don’t know how ta’ drive this thang and you started it up and made us get on it anyway!? You tryan ta kill us?” “Quit your bitchin’ we’re catchin’ up to them aren’t we?” Barret grumbled something noncommittal as they leveled with the Shinra train. “Now JUMP!” Cid prompted, the three of them landed on the rear car of the Shinra train. “We’ve got to hurry,” Vincent said, “We can’t let this train get to Corel, it’ll destroy the town.” “Ya don’t gotta tell me twice!” Barret said as he started busting up the gas doctor hanging out on their car. They moved to the next one and this time Vincent had to help because a couple of gas ductors were lurking here. Sweat was beading down the back of Barret’s neck. He knew they had to hurry. With the gas ductors disposed of they moved to the next car. “Shit.” Vincent swore, a Wolfmeister was waiting on this car. The battle was more difficult and when it finally went down the three of them were panting from exertion. “We’re almost there!” Cid encouraged. The next car held an Eagle gun, after one attack Vincent had reached his limit. He allowed the beast within himself to take over. With a roar the Hellmasker emerged. Barret and Cid just stepped out of the way and let the beast destroy the Eagle gun with his chainsaw. In no time the Eagle gun was reduced to hunks of metal scattered about and Vincent reemerged. The clock was ticking when they hit the lead car. Two guards were there but were dispatched so quickly it was almost comical. Cid immediately set to work trying to stop the train. The atmosphere was tense as Cid worked, the town was in sight and they were slowing but not by nearly enough. Cid grabbed a lever and yanked back as hard as he could. The train lurched causing Barret and Vincent to lose their footing. The sound of metal squealing in protest enveloped them. Barret held his breath and prayed they would stop in time. “C’mon you bastard STOP!” Cid commanded, sweat on his brow and feet planted, he had the brake all the way applied. They screeched to a halt right next to town. The three men heaved a sigh of relief. The people of Corel came out to greet their saviors. When Barret clambered out of the train silence spread through the town. Finally a bold man approached Barret, “You saved us? After everything…. Thank you.” Barret was rendered speechless. A little boy eyed Vincent suspiciously before approaching him and offering him something clasped in a sweaty palm. “This is for saving us. I found it in the well.” The little boy said before turning and running off. Vincent inspected the child’s gift. To his intense surprise it was materia. Not just any materia, ULTIMA materia. Vincent could feel the power coursing through it and immediately equipped it. “Let’s head back to the ship, Cait Sith probably knows where we should go next.” Cid said as he gingerly wrapped the Huge materia in a burlap sack to carry back with them. Upon returning Cait Sith was indeed waiting for them. “They’re going after the huge materia at the Fort Condor reactor. We have to hurry. The only reason they don’t have it now is because the people who live there are protecting the fort to protect the Condor roosting on the reactor.” They were in the air and moving. The learner pilot was concentrating hard on their destination. It still took two days to reach Fort Condor. They disembarked the ship and made for the fort. After agreeing to help the rebels they set about, Cid organizing troops. Barret set to checking fortifications around the area and Vincent had climbed as high as he could without disturbing the Condor to survey the area. A large host of Shinra agents were within sight. Vincent slid back down to let the others know. “PLACES EVERYONE!!!” Cid yelled out across the battlefield. In no time at all they were besought by Shinra’s soldiers. Cid watched the progress of the battle from a high vantage point, sending runners with instructions for the soldiers. Cid was careful, always pulling his soldiers out of danger right in the nick of time. After three waves of soldiers Shinra’s general joined the fray. His attacks were devastating and Cid knew his soldier’s wouldn’t be able to withstand such attacks for long. “VINCENT! BARRET! IT’S TIME TO KICK SOME SHINRA ASS!!!” The three of them rushed the general on the field. Barret and Vincent fanned out shooting at the general from both flanks. Cid rushed in with his javelin and began an all out physical assault that was more than a little bit impressive. When the Shinra general was forced to his knees Cid brought his javelin down and in a split second blood spattered the ground and a head rolled in the dust. Cheers filled the air at their success, but was it success? The condor let out a screech before bursting into blinding flames. Everyone at the fort took in a collective gasp. A loud crack echoed out across the battle field. Cid clambered up to the condor nest just in time to see a baby condor emerge from an egg. The baby flapped it’s wings experimentally before taking flight, leaving the nest and Fort Condor behind it. Cid sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye at the awe inspiring act of nature he had just witnessed. A glimmer from within the nest caught his eye. He approached it curiously. He came away from the nest with the summon material Phoenix, courtesy of the mother condor that had died. The elder of Fort Condor gave them the huge materia. As it happened, when the Shinra had placed it there the elder removed it many years beforehand. When they boarded the ship again Cid suggested that they return to Mideel to check up on Cloud and Tifa. No one disputed this idea and they headed off to Mideel. Vincent was silent on the return trip. He wasn’t sure what to expect when they returned. He knew that there was nothing he could do that would convince Tifa to leave Cloud’s side now. Regret filled Vincent’s heart, he couldn’t possibly compete with Cloud, not with him broken as he was. Tifa’s desire to protect him and care for him was much too strong. Vincent felt disgusted with himself. He knew he was being selfish. He wanted Tifa all to himself. The truth, he had come to accept, was that he loved her. He loved her more than he even knew he was capable. Somehow she had wormed her way inside him. She had taken root in his heart and soul and the idea of being without her or having to surrender her to another caused him physical pain. He shook his head at his own foolishness. How could he have allowed this to happen? The last time he loved someone he had ended up a science experiment, cast aside for a cretin of a man. Hojo. Vincent ran his hand through his hair. He was sitting on the deck of the ship watching the scenery whip by. “What’s eatin’ you creepy?” Yuffie asked. She was lying on the deck. Vincent hadn’t heard her come outside because of the wind noise. He looked at her for a moment. She looked positively green.   
“ I could ask you the same question,” Vincent said changing the subject.   
“It’s this damn airship. I keep getting motion sickness.” She replied.  
“And being out here helps how? I would think this would be worse because you can see everything whipping by.”   
“Nahhh, at least out here if I throw up nobody loses their shit. Did you hear Cid yelling at me yesterday when I threw up on the bridge? God I thought he would never shut up, plus being out here, the fresh air is kinda nice.”  
“I see.”   
“ You avoided my question. What’s up Dracula?”  
“Dracula?” Vincent scoffed.   
“Oh come on, like you haven’t heard that one before. You were sleeping in a coffin when we found you. Now out with it. What’s going on with you?” Yuffie was lying on her side. He head propped up on her hand her other hand resting on her hip.   
“Nothing to concern yourself with.”  
“You’re worried about them.” Vincent nodded.  
“Yeah, me too. Poor Cloud. Mako poisoning is no joke, most people die from it and Tifa. Jeez she looked like a part of her died. You gotta give her props staying with him like that. I’ve always thought she must you know…”  
Vincent didn’t respond, he just fixed his eyes on the horizon ignoring Yuffie. “I know you care about them too.” Vincent stood and went back inside leaving a bemused Yuffie behind. He went to his quarters and laid down. His pillow still smelled lightly of Tifa from the last time they had been in there together. He lay on his stomach inhaling her smell. Hopefully they would be in Mideel tomorrow. Being apart from her was incredibly frustrating especially now that he had admitted to himself that he loved her. He knew when he saw her she would be by Cloud’s side and the masochist that he was didn’t mind so much. It was worth it. He settled into an uneasy sleep. Tifa wound in and out of his dreams, always just out of reach. The next morning when Vincent woke the crew of the Highwind was bustling around. It was always like this before they landed somewhere so Vincent knew they were close to Mideel. He dressed quickly and headed to the bridge. Everyone was already there with the exception of Yuffie who was no doubt laying on the deck again. “We’ll be landing in about 15 minutes or so.” Cid told Vincent before he could ask. Vincent nodded in response. In no time it seemed the group was entering the town of Mideel. They made for the clinic first, eager to check on Cloud’s progress. When they entered the doctor spoke with them before they saw Cloud and Tifa. “I’ll be honest with you, there has been no improvement in his condition. The fact that he’s still alive is a miracle within itself. The poor girl taking care of him though, Tifa is it? She won’t leave his side. She’s going to worry herself to death.” They went into the room where Cloud and Tifa were sitting. Tifa was holding Cloud’s hand telling him everything was all right. Cloud seemed incapable of speech. Cid filled Tifa in on the progress with the huge materia. “It’s great that you guys were able to keep it from the Shinra.” Tifa said sadly. She stroked Cloud’s hair. His eyes stared without seeing. They talked for a few more minutes before they were interrupted. The ground was shaking. To everyone’s surprise, Cloud spoke. “They’re……. They’re……..coming….!” An earthshattering roar echoed across town. “WEAPON!” Barret exclaimed. “You stay here with Cloud,” Cid said to Tifa, “We’ll take care of this.” Cid and Barret sprinted out the door. Vincent hesitated on the threaashold looking at Tifa. A struggle was taking place behind his eyes. “Tifa I….” He lost his nerve and finished somewhat lamely, “Take care of yourself… and Cloud…” Tifa gave him a quick and unexpected kiss, “I know,” she breathed, “I will.” Vincent followed the others to deal with WEAPON. WAPON landed in the middle of town. Barret and Cid were already engaged in battle and taking heavy damage. Vincent cast cure on the pair of them. “Nice timing!” Barret yelled WEAPON launched into another series of terrible blows leaving all of them barely standing. Vincent let Hellmasker loose knowing he couldn’t withstand such an assault as a man. Hellmasker viciously assaulted WEAPON drawing his attention from the others. Barret and Cid just focused on keeping themselves and Hellmasker standing. After a brutal and painful fight Hellmasker cared a sizeable chunk of flesh from WEAPON prompting him to retreat. WEAPON turned tail and ran. Vincent receded back into himself. As his body returned to normal the ground began to shake once more. “We’ve got to get out of here!” Red XIII exclaimed, “The lifestream is about to erupt!” “What about Cloud and Tifa!?!” Vincent exclaimed. “They’ll have to take care of themselves,” Cait Stith told him sadly. “NOOOO!” Vincent yelled as he fought to go back. “Vincent you can’t, you’ll be killed.” Cid warned. “I don’t care! I have to help them!” At that exact moment a louder crack filled the air Vincent let out a screech.   
Tifa felt the earth tremor again, this time it felt much more violent. The sounds of Vincent and Barret’s gunshots had faded. Tifa guessed that WEAPON had been driven off. “Something doesn’t feel right,” she said looking around suspiciously before saying, “C’mon Cloud let’s get out of here.” She wheeled him out the door. Tifa’s eyes widened at the devastation around her. The ground tremored again and this time she started running. As she sprinted to the outskirts of town, desperate to save Cloud’s life, the ground was rent open. Tifa kept running until the ground split again. This time Tifa and Cloud plunged ever downward into the glowing green abyss of the lifestream. The last thing Tifa consciously remembered was falling and reaching out to pull Cloud in toward her so they wouldn’t get separated. Tifa was next greeted with black, she was all alone.


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa fall into the lifestream. Tifa tries to help Cloud put the pieces of his fractured psyche back together. 
> 
>  
> 
> It get's back to being steamy and possibly a little more complicated....

Tifa awoke to find herself hemmed in by an inky black, oppressive darkness. “I know… I’m dreaming.” She was unsure if she had spoken aloud or not. Her eyes probed the darkness trying to make out shapes. A beautiful and terrible voice reverberated throughout the void, questioning her actions. “I didn’t know anything about that!” She responded. “You’re wrong! It’s not me! I would never do anything like that!” Tifa was more insistent in her denial now. “No! Stop it! Stay back!” Tifa rejected the voice but its persistence left nowhere for Tifa to escape. It was dark and she was alone. ….Alone? Where was Cloud? Tifa could no longer withstand the voice’s goading accusations. She ran into the darkness, not knowing where she was going and not caring, anything to get away from the voice. The weight of being alone in such a terrifying place horrified Tifa and she called out for help. “Vincent? Cloud? Somebody? Anybody?!” Tifa ‘s stress level peaked And she collapsed.  
When she awoke again she was in the most bizarre place yet. Cloud was all around her. He was above her clutching his temples. He was also sitting on a stop outside a window, gazing absentmindedly at the well in Nibelheim, and sitting outside the entrance to the Nibelheim of Tifa’s memory. Tifa approached Cloud outside Nibelheim. “We’ll figure this out Cloud, come on, let’s go back.” Wordlessly Cloud went with Tifa and they walked into the Nibelheim of memory together. Sephiroth entered the town followed by Cloud. “No.” Tifa’s voice shattered the illusion. “I’m sorry Cloud. This wasn’t you.” Tifa’s memory called up the man that had come with Sephiroth. Mako eyes and shoulder length black hair, a handsome young man trailed behind Sephiroth but it wasn’t Cloud. Cloud looked crestfallen. His pained eyes meeting Tifa’s before he vanished. Tifa approached Cloud at the well. They sat together with their younger selves and relived that night. “This is you Cloud. You made this promise to me. We were here together, looking up at the stars.” Cloud looked confused before vanishing. Tifa was beginning to feel nervous. She approached Cloud again. “I… I don’t know what this memory is.” Cloud met her eyes.” Secret feelings no one can ever know.” A child like voice echoed through the lifestream dreamland that was Cloud’s shattered consciousness. “Why was this day special?” The child’s voice answered Tifa’s question, “This was the day….” Tifa studied the window before comprehension dawned on her, “The day mom died….” “Yes.” Cloud had followed Tifa when she went into the Nibel mountains. She had fallen and been gravely injured. Cloud was blamed for it.  
“I remember this too Cloud….”  
“I wanted to get stronger. If I were stronger Tifa wouldn’t have….. If I were strong like Sephiroth, Tifa would have to notice me.”  
Tifa considered that time. It had been so sudden when Cloud announced he was joining SOLDIER. “Let’s go back to Nibelheim Cloud.” Cloud looked hopeful now as if he knew a revelation was ahead. Tifa hurried back to the dream Nibelheim where Sephiroth and…… Zach? Zach. That was his name. They were waiting. The scene played out. The monsters. The fire. Then the reactor. Tifa tried to follow but was stopped by a shinra soldier. Her father’s death. Tifa being slashed open by Sephiroth. Zach. He bled so much. Then…. It was Cloud. Cloud was at the entrance stopping her before, behind his mask. He had been the one to find her and help her when the bridge had broken. He had been protecting her from afar. He found her on the ground bleeding. “I knew you’d come.” Tifa’s eyes fluttered closed. A tear leaked from Cloud’s eyes. “Cloud,” Zach gurgled through the fluid building in his lungs, “You have to stop him.” Cloud took up Zack’s buster sword. Sephiroth was reaching out for the creature Jenova when Cloud slashed at him. Sephiroth turned and slammed Cloud into one of the reactor chamber pods. Sephiroth had his sword in one hand and Jenova’s decapitated head in the other as he made for the exit. Cloud recovered and ran after him with no regard for his own wellbeing. This time when Cloud confronted him Sephiroth impaled him on his masamune. Sephiroth smiled in triumph. Cloud used the last vestige of his strength to grab the masmune sheathed within his body and sling Sephiroth into the lifestream below. Cloud collapsed from the effort bleeding out.  
“Hojo,” Cloud’s face was clear for the first time as he understood what had happened to him. “I can’t be a puppet. Hojo experimented on me, and Zach. That’s how I ended up this way. I never made it to SOLDIER. I was too embarrassed to see everyone which is why I didn’t reveal myself to you when I arrived in town. Everything makes sense now.” An expression of pure ecstasy was etched on Cloud’s face as he disappeared again. A child version of Cloud was waiting at the center of the dream land. “He’s so happy now. Tell him what happened here when he gets back to himself. I know he would like to hear it… Especially from you.” The Child disappeared and was replaced by the Cloud from overhead. Tifa put her hand on his shoulder and the world went black…  
Anxiety bloomed in Vincent’s chest. Tifa was gone. Mideel had mostly sunk into the lifestream. She couldn’t be gone. Vincent frantically searched for her. As his anxiety rose so did the impatience of the beasts within him. Against his wishes the Galean beast broke free with a howl. His bestial self, roamed the wreckage sniffing at the last remnants of Tifa’s scent lingering around where the clinic had once been. A sharp familiar smell filled his nose. A howl rang out over the rubble. He tracked the smell to a pile of wood and frantically dug. It was Cloud. That means Tifa must be…! Tifa’s warm smell invaded the beast’s nostrils and it’s eyes darted wildly around searching for the source. Tifa had washed up from the lifestream. Vincent’s beast self bounded over to her howling. In a flash of light and a second of pain Vincent was in control again. His arms around her he pulled her into his lap. “Tifa!” His voice was frantic. His hands brushed her hair from her face as he searched her for injuries. Barret was with Cloud who was beginning to stir. “Let’s get them back to the ship.” Barret said his voice laced with concern. He gingerly lifted Cloud up and carried him to the ship. Vincent carried Tifa. She was mumbling, her eyes opened a crack and she said, “I knew you’d come.” She was out again moments later. Vincent relaxed slightly when she spoke to him though he was not entirely sure if her words were meant for him or not. He didn’t care. She was back in his arms. The rest could wait. He took her to her room and lay her down on her bed. She stirred but her eyes did not open. He looked her over and realized that she was filthy. He quickly left and returned with a basin of warm water and a cloth and gently wiped the dirt from her face. Her eyelids fluttered and opened.  
“Vincent?”  
“Yeah, It’s me. You just rest now.”  
She reached out for him and he caught her hand and turned it over. He trailed kisses feather light up her wrist.  
“I knew you’d come.” She said again.  
His eyes bored into hers. She studied him for a moment before speaking again.  
“You know how I knew?”  
He hesitantly replied. “No.”  
“Vincent I know.”  
“Know what?”  
“I know you …” Vincent pressed a finger to her lips.  
“Shhhh. Now is not the time. Rest.”  
“Stay with me?” She asked. Her eyes were pleading.  
“Always.” He responded resolutely.  
True to his word, Vincent stayed with her day and night. The others fussed over Cloud. Vincent cared for Tifa for days. If the others thought this was unusual no one commented on it. On the third day Tifa was sitting up in her bed, mostly recovered. Vincent entered her room with a tray of food for her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were awake. I would have come sooner…” He had placed the tray on her dresser when she tried to stand. She lost her balance. Strong hands gripped her preventing her from falling.  
“Take it easy.” He warned, his eyes narrowed. “You need to recover, you can’t just carry on like nothing happened.”  
“Sorry…” Tifa looked so pitiful Vincent’s heart constricted painfully.  
“Just let me take care of you Tifa.” His voice was so earnest she smiled. He sat down next to her on the bed. She snaked her arms around him and kissed him, lightly at first but then more persistent.  
“Tifa, I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
“Vincent I almost died. Stop treating me like I’m made out of glass and remind me that I’m still alive.”  
He looked into her blazing eyes and knew he couldn’t refuse her. His fingers were in her hair and he was kissing her again. This time it was his tongue invading her mouth and his hand groping downward. His thumb lightly teased her nipple through her shirt. She moaned quietly. He pulled away from her leaving her bereft as he walked to her door. She felt crestfallen at his sudden abandonment. He locked her door then returned to her bed. Tifa was giddy with happiness at this gesture. In a matter of moments his gauntlet, boots, and clothing were discarded in a heap on the floor. Hers followed shortly afterward. He stretched out on top of her, his length pressing into her as he kissed her. Tifa arched her body against his eager for the contact. His hands ran up and down her body exploring and worshiping her. Tifa pushed him over onto his back and she sat astride him. His crimson eyes moved up her body and she relished in his scrutiny. She took his hands in hers and held them to her chest. His erection was between her legs but laying against his stomach. His hands kneaded her breasts occasionally pinching and tugging on her nipples. The feeling was extraordinary. She moaned in pleasure and his cock twitched in response eliciting a smile from Tifa. “I missed you.” She told Vincent, her voice husky with wanting. Her hands gently ran up and down his shaft. He hissed between his teeth when she rubbed her thumb on his head collecting the pre come that was forming at the tip and spreading it across his head. She leaned down and kissed him. He breasts barely touching his chest. His hands had moved to her backside. She continued lightly stroking him maintaining the contact of their lips. His hand was between her legs before her mind had fully processed that it had moved and his finger circled her clitoris mercilessly. Tifa whimpered and her hands became somewhat erratic as they worked him. He rolled over gently putting her back on her back and kissed her chastely before changing their position. His knees were on either side of her head and his hands gripped her thighs encouraging her to spread herself further for him. Tifa took a deep breath to prepare for what she knew was coming. His mouth was between her legs gently teasing and licking. Her back arched involuntarily at the contact. She stroked him with her hand and guided him into her mouth. Her tongue traced around his head and his legs shook slightly from the pleasure. His face was buried in her, his tongue working itself in and out of her. Tifa was sucking his cock more urgently. Her pleasure was magnified by the knowledge that she was pleasuring him. Tifa imagined the way his face would look when her tongue worked its way up and down his shaft and the thought alone sent sparks of pleasure straight to her core. His lips wrapped around her clitoris and she hummed in pleasure sending waves of pleasure up his shaft. Tifa was struggling for control. She released him from her mouth.  
“Please Vincent not now. I’m so close, I’m not ready.” He released her clitoris and she let out a sigh of relief. He was laying beside her now studying her face. “Why not?” He was curious as to why she had stopped him. “I wanted us to do this together this time.” She answered, her cheeks turning crimson. He smiled at her and positioned himself between her legs. He leaned forward until their noses were touching and positioned himself at her entrance. He ran his nose up and down hers. “Are you ready?” He asked. She arched her hips into his in a silent assent. They both gasped when he entered her. One of her hands fisted in his hair, the other resting on his shoulder. Vincent watched her face as he sheathed himself inside her to the hilt. She had moaned quietly. He slowly pulled out before filing her again at the same speed. Tifa let out something between a moan and a groan. “Please,” she begged, “Faster.” He picked up speed now thrusting into her. Her hips met his each time in her eagerness. Tifa could feel herself building. Tifa’s moans were getting louder now as she neared her climax. Vincent caught her let nipple in his mouth and sucked hard teasing with his teeth. Tifa was starting to tense. Tifa’s hands were clenched in his hair as she came. Her body pulsed and rippled around him as she came, her come coating his length as he continued his assault. The feel of her tightening and pulsating around him pushed him over the edge unexpectedly. His hands grasped her hips as he slammed into her a final time and stilled as he filled her with his come before collapsing on top of her. She held him close to her as he gasped for breath. “I love you.” She whispered into his ear. Vincent’s heart swelled. “I love you too.” He replied. The fell asleep in each other’s arms, Tifa’s lunch abandoned and untouched on her dresser.


	12. Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa are recovering quickly but is it fast enough? They have to travel to Junon now to try to intercept the next piece of Huge Materia before the Shinra remove it from the underwater reactor.

Tifa was mostly recovered the next day though she was still a little unsteady on her feet. Vincent had woke early that morning and kissed her gently before he left. Tifa smiled at the memory. She decided to go see how Cloud was doing since she had not seen him since they were in the lifestream together. She made her way through the Highwind carefully, grateful that they were not in flight. Cloud’s room was on the next floor up. Tifa was embarrassed to find herself winded from one flight of steps. She approached Cloud’s door and lightly knocked. She was nervous, not knowing what sort of condition he would be in. Her heart rate accelerated in panic remembering him before the lifestream, blank staring eyes, incoherent mumbling, and completely lost to the world. Tifa opened the door without waiting for him to come to the door because she thought in a panic, “What if he’s not in any condition to answer?” She had not thought to ask Vincent about Cloud’s condition. Guilt consumed her about that. She was so selfish, being more wrapped up in Vincent than concerned for her friend. The door swung open. Cloud was standing in the middle of his room dangerously close to naked. Tifa blushed and started to close the door. “Sorry!” Her face was crimson in embarrassment. Cloud just casually pulled his pants on and gestured for her to come back in. “Hey Tifa. It’s good to see you.” Cloud said. “You too…” Tifa was still pretty embarrassed, as he had made no attempt to find more clothing. His pants hung low on his hips, the top button remained unbuttoned. Cloud’s body was remarkably toned no doubt a tribune to all the training he did every day. He sat down on his bed his arms resting on his knees, hands hanging loosely.  
“Do you…. Remember anything?” Tifa asked him hesitantly.  
“From in the lifestream?”  
“ I think so but everything seemed so much like a dream.” Cloud replied. “You were there with me?”   
Tifa nodded. “You helped me…. Put myself back together. Thank you.”  
“Would you like me to tell you what happened?” Tifa asked him.  
Cloud’s brow furrowed before agreeing. “I think I would like that very much so.”   
Tifa sunk into the armchair by the window in Cloud’s room and pulled her knees up to her chest. She told him the whole story. She didn’t hold anything back because if anybody deserved the truth it was Cloud. Cloud had laid back with his eyes closed on his bed listening to Tifa talk. He seemed to be completely tranquil. Tifa had rarely seen him this way, his face soft in the light filtering in from the window. The little lines from stress relaxed from his face making him look younger. Tifa’s stomach growled breaking the peaceful silence that had settled around them. Cloud laughed and Tifa smiled. He sat up abruptly his mako blue eyes meeting hers. The intensity of his gaze made Tifa look away. “Let’s go find something to eat.” He said. He stood and stretched. Tifa studied his body covertly looking for the place where she had seen Sephiroth’s masamune puncture his body in the lifestream. Her eyes settled on the ghost of a scar slightly to the left of his sternum. Cloud saw her looking at him. He went to a dresser to rummage around for a shirt. Tifa stood and lost her balance falling back into the chair. Cloud looked over her with concern. “Why do you seem just fine but my body feels so weak? I don’t understand.” Tifa asked in frustration. Tifa hated to feel weak. “All the shit Hojo did to me… My body just processes the mako better than yours. Don’t push yourself, you just need rest.” Cloud replied. Tifa steeled herself and carefully stood again. They walked together to the cafeteria. Tifa piled her plate high. She was absolutely famished. They sat and ate in mostly silence.   
Cloud sat at the table with Tifa. He was absentmindedly eating his lunch thinking about Tifa coming to his room. She was embarrassed to look at him when she first arrived, but he had definitely seen her looking over his body when he had stood and she thought he wasn’t looking. He studied her curiously and wondered….  
Tifa devoured her lunch like it was the last meal she was ever going to have. She was starving and stuffed herself with the single minded goal of clearing her plate of the massive heap of mashed potatoes and fried steak. Tifa didn’t notice the eyes moving over her curiously. Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look up. “I didn’t think you would be out of bed today.” It was Vincent. “I was going stir crazy staying in my room all day so I went to visit Cloud. We just came down here for lunch. Want to join us?” Tifa asked him hopefully. Cloud’s eyes moved between the two of them, unnoticed by Tifa. Vincent’s eyes narrowed infinitesimally before agreeing. He returned to the table with a plate and sat next to Tifa. “Hungry?” He asked her. She smiled and responded, “Starving.” Vincent directed his attention to Cloud, “How are you recovering?” Cloud answered in monosyllable, “Fine.” Tifa looked at him inquisitively before he expanded, “I’ve dealt with Mako poisoning before, at this point I’m probably more Mako than man.” “When did you have Mako poisoning before?” Vincent asked. “I’m pretty sure that’s why Hojo called me a failed experiment. He injected Zach and me repeatedly with Mako and Jenova cells. Zach handled it a lot better than I did, I went Semi-comatose but I obviously recovered. I guess my body is used to it now, I mean look at Tifa. She’s still exhausted from being in the lifestream. She almost collapsed when she was in my room earlier.” Tifa was happy to see Cloud and Vincent find something they had in common, even if it was loathing of the same man. Tifa was finished with her lunch and felt like she was in dire need of a nap. “Tired?” Vincent asked her when she stifled a yawn. “C’mon I’ll walk you back to your room.” Tifa stood to leave with Vincent. Vincent’s eyes lingered on Cloud’s face before they left the cafeteria together.   
Cloud was left sitting at the table by himself. He decided to head up to the bridge and see what was going on. He walked in on Cid berating one of the junior pilots. “Well what the fuck made you thing bringing a goddamn soda up here and sitting it on the control panel was a good idea in the first goddamn place?!?!? Fucking moron CLEAN IT UP!!!!” “I see you’re just as cheery as usual.” Cloud said. “And you’re still a cheeky bastard, so nothin’ has changed.” Cid fired back. “How long are we staying here? What’s our next move?” “Cait Sith’s gotta bead on the next piece of huge materia, It’s being stored at the underwater reactor at Junon. We’re going to have to leave soon. Shinra is planning on moving it at the end of the week. It’ll take a couple of days to get there.” “Great, we should leave now. We don’t want to miss it.” Cloud said authoritatively. “Right well, we should be ready to launch in a couple hours.”   
Tifa and Vincent walked down the deserted corridors together. Vincent was surprised when Tifa grasped his hand in hers. The ship shifted slightly and the hum of the engines started up. “We must be getting ready to leave. I wonder where we’re going now.” Tifa said. “Junon. The next huge materia is there.” Vincent said answering her question. “Want to go sit on the deck and wait for take-off?” Tifa asked. She looked so hopeful Vincent agreed without hesitation. They headed up the stairs. They were alone on the deck. A light breeze was playing across the fields bending the tall grass down. They sat together with Vincent’s arm around Tifa. She leaned into his neck and they just sat for a while watching a heard of wild Chocobo chase away one of the armored, light purple, shellfish looking predators that were crawling all over the area. Tifa closed her eyes. She woke when Vincent picked her up to take her back to her room. “S’Okay I can walk,” She said sleepily. Vincent ignored her and carried her to her room. He laid her gently down on her bed. “Stay.” Tifa said. Vincent stripped her shoes and socks off. He slid her suspenders off her shoulders and pulled her skirt off leaving her lying on her bed in her tank top and panties. He stripped his clothes off quickly and crawled into bed behind her. He wrapped himself around her and buried his face in her neck. “Vincent.” “Yeah.” “I love you.” “I know. I love you too.” Warm lips pressed against the curve of her neck and he pulled her closer. Tifa smiled contentedly and fell into an easy sleep. Vincent lay awake holding her close. She had gotten under his skin and he was never going to let her go.  
Tifa woke to the gentle rock and sway of the Highwind moving. Vincent’s arm was around her and his breath was warm on her neck. She carefully rolled over in his arms to face him. Vincent’s eyes opened immediately at the disturbance. She rested her hand on his narrow hip noting with rye amusement that he had left her in a shirt and underwear but he was completely nude. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back sleepily and smiled. Tifa wiggled around in the bed until her arm was under his head pulling him into her chest and throwing her leg over his hip. Her thumb traced his lips as she admired his handsome face from her vantage point. “I wonder what time it is.” Tifa said. “4:30.” Vincent replied, “We’ll probably be at Junon in another 4 hours or so.” Tifa traced along his strong jawline, under his chin, and down his neck with light fingertips. Vincent closed his eyes and tilted his chin up higher to give her better access. His hands glided across the leg wrapped around his hip before settling on her backside squeezing gently. Tifa’s fingers trailed across his chest feather light. Vincent hummed in response. Her touch sent shivers through his body. He suddenly swept Tifa underneath him. Tifa giggled. He kissed her passionately on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck. In one fluid movement he had her tank top over her head and discarded carelessly on the floor quickly followed by her bra and panties. He leaned back on his heels looking down at her. She blushed slightly at his inspection but made no move to cover herself as she might have in the past. He put his hands on her thighs and slowly caressed up her body. Tifa closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. He pressed the tips of his fingers in lightly and moved back down. Tifa watched Vincent’s face now as his hands made their progress across her body. He was completely focused on her body. It was almost as if he was worshipping her body and she loved it. His whole world was her right now. Tifa was getting impatient. Her hands stroked from his knees up his thighs before meeting around his erection. Vincent closed his eyes when she started stroking him before his hands moved between her legs. He focused on her face when he began gently circling her clitoris. Tifa arched her body in response moaning quietly. Her hands became less coordinated and her movements more random as he pleasured her. His pointer finger slipped inside her. Tifa’s back arched. He added another never ceasing his attention on her clitoris. Tifa released his cock unable to continue. Her hands fisted in her sheets at the intensity of his ministrations. “Do you like that?” Vincent asked her calmly. “Mmmmmm” she responded. “What about this?” He asked her, adding another finger. She moaned again at the feeling of his fingers stretching her. He could feel her tensing up on the inside. He knew she was close to coming. He unexpectedly removed his fingers and ceased working his fingers over her clitoris. Tifa whine in protest when his hands slowly worked their way back up her body. His hands found their way to her chest. He massaged her breasts, every once in a while fondling a nipple causing her to arch up at the unexpected pleasure. Tifa took him in hand again, this time she wasn’t gentle. Her hands moved vigorously up and down making him pull away from her sudden assault. She smiled at him when his eyes met hers. Wordlessly he grasped her hair at the base of her neck and guided her mouth to his cock. She gazed into his eyes as she took him into her mouth without hesitation. Vincent hissed in pleasure. Her tongue circled his head before she swallowed him down her hands gently massaging and tugging at his balls. Vincent’s hand was still clamped in her hair. He pulled her back and traced his fingertips across her face. Her lips were a dark red, Vincent wanted her now. In fact it had progressed more to a need at this point. He pulled her up until they were kneeling in front of each other sitting back on their heels. His hands on either side of her head he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. He pulled her onto his lap her legs on either side of his. He guided his cock inside her. They moaned in unison as he filled her. His hands grasped her ass as he thrust into her. Tifa’s arms rested around Vincent’s shoulders her chest leveled with his face, bouncing with each upward thrust. “I love you.” Tifa blurted out. He thrust into her harder. “Vincent,” she was panting, “I love you Vincent. I love you IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..” He words ran together coming out in a rush. She felt herself quickening again, he felt it too. He adjusted his angle slightly until he was brushing her inside in just the right place. Her legs shook and she panted for breath as her orgasm racked her body. Vincent followed with two more thrusts, burying himself to the hilt as he came inside of her. Her hands were in his hair pulling back to tilt his head up to meet her lips. “I love you too Tifa.” His reply was so earnest Tifa felt as if her heart was hammering a tattoo in her chest. She just wrapped herself around him prolonging their intimate connection. Vincent gently laid her down wincing slightly as he pulled out of her. He wrapped himself around her and they drifted back to sleep together.


	13. Coveting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Co. must stop the Shinra from taking the Huge Materia from the underwater Mako reactor at Junon. Cloud is beginning to notice Tifa, is this a result of their time in th e lifestream or something else?

Tifa and Vincent were jostled slightly as the Highwind landed. Tifa and Vincent dressed quickly and headed out into the hall. They filed onto the bridge where Cid, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Cloud were already on the bridge. Tifa went to stand at the front of the room in her usual place. Vincent stood by Red XIII. After a few minutes Barret and Yuffie joined them. Yuffie was positively green. “I had ta peel her offa the deck.” Barret explained. “SHUT UP!!! Urk…”Yuffie exclaimed. Barret just chuckled and leaned against the wall. Yuffie settled in a desk chair with her head between her knees. Cloud decided that now would be the best time to address the group. “All right guys, we’re right outside Junon. We’re going to have to get onto the shinra elevator and take it down to the underwater reactor. Everyone can’t go with us. Too big of a group will no doubt attract attention. I want Cait Sith and Tifa to come with me.” Tifa felt a twinge of unease that Vincent would not be going but did not comment. “I want the rest of you to wait in town for us to return. With any luck we’ll be able to sneak in, grab the materia, and be gone before the Shinra are the wiser.” Tifa doubted it would be that easy, it never was. Tifa, Cloud, and Cait Sith went to the operations room together to equip their weapons and materia and collect some supplies. Tifa was locking her master poison material into her crystal glove. She glanced up to find Cloud staring at her. “What’s wrong Cloud?” She asked curiously. “N…Nothing! Sorry I was thinking about something, I didn’t mean to stare.” Cloud replied nervously. Tifa blushed slightly and looked bemused. Together the trio exited the Highwind and made their way into the lower town of Junon.   
They approached the elevator only to be stopped by a young Shinra soldier. “Stop! You can’t go in there, this elevator is for Shinra personnel only.” “Reaaaaaaallllyyy?” Tifa asked him, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly. The soldier blushed and stuttered. “My friends and I really need to get on this elevator,” she continued, invading his personal space close enough that he could smell her shampoo. “Right well I…. uhm.. I..” he was having the worst time stringing words together. “How about this I have… 10 gil. Would that be enough?” Tifa asked smoldering at the increasingly flustered soldier. “Uhh.. Yeah.. I guess so.” He looked like he had been struck on the head with a rock. “Thanks,” Tifa beamed her highest megawatt smile at the soldier as they stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed she flirtatiously blew him a kiss. “Wow Tifa, I didn’t know you had that in you.” Cloud said looking amused. “I think you’ll find there’s a lot about me that you don’t know.” Tifa replied. She was still smiling from her encounter with the young guy guarding the elevator. It was always a thrill to know she could affect a stranger with so little effort. Cloud studied Tifa covertly. She was definitely glowing and Cloud wondered where all this confidence was coming from. Tifa was never this confident around him before. Cait Sith was uncharacteristically quiet. “So which way do we go when we get to the bottom Cait?” Tifa asked breaking Cloud out of his momentary musing. “Maybe it will be easier if I just lead the way.” Cait Sith offered in response. “Yeah you’re probably right.” Tifa answered. When the elevator reached the final floor Cloud and Tifa trailed behind Cait Sith who obviously knew the area well. He didn’t hesitate at any of the junctions. They stepped into a long hallway completely made of glass. They were at the bottom of the ocean. “Wow…” Tifa said approaching the glass where a stingray glided by. “This is incredible.” Cloud watched her without comment. She seemed so happy. She used to never smile. He wondered, not for the last time, what had brought on such an obvious change in her. Now that his memory was restored from his time in the lifestream old feelings were stirring up as well. He remembered watching a young Tifa run around and play with her friends. Tifa playing with a puppy. Tifa climbing the water tower at Nibelheim. Tifa smelling the fresh roses that bloomed next to her house in the springtime. He felt something tighten in his chest as these memories flooded unbidden to the forefront of his mind. She turned to face him still beaming. “Did you see that Cloud? Isn’t it beautiful!” “Yeah….,” Cloud replied, “Beautiful.”   
They were approaching the reactor when a mechanical arm dipped into it. When it resurfaced, the huge materia was clutched in its metal claw. The claw was on a track that was pulled along into the next room. “Go! We can’t lose it!” Cloud commanded. They hurried into the next area. They were in a huge docking area full of submarines. Cloud felt panic bubbling up inside him with the possibility that the Shinra might get away with this materia. Tifa led the way onto the dock. She stopped abruptly when her eyes met those of Reno of the Turks. His devilishly handsome face was arranged in a careless smile. “Reno.” Tifa said in greeting. “Tifa! Cloud! It’s always good to see you, unfortunately I can’t hang around and chat. Don’t worry, you’ll have company. Poor Rude…. He’s going to be pissed when this thing kills you Tifa.” And with a cocky little half salute he was gone leaving behind one of Shinra’s prize monster machina. “Shit.” Cloud swore. “Shit indeed.” Cait Sith agreed, “That is a Carry Armor. They’re a real pain in the ass. They’re really tough. Watch out for its claws. It will crush you to death if it gets one around you.” Right.” Tifa said cracking her knuckles in preparation for the battle. Throughout the battle Cloud had kept an eye on Tifa. Her constitution and tolerance for damage was impressive. At one point Cloud though Tifa was going to go down when the carry armor brought down a heavy and deadly claw on her. Tifa just blocked the attack before launching into a flurry of blows that resulted in the left arm of the machine being completely ripped off. Tifa smirked at Cloud when it clattered to the ground. The rest of the battle was intense but eventually they busted the thing to pieces.   
“Let’s hurry!” Cloud said anxiously. Tifa saw Reno at the very last dock giving out instructions as the Materia was being loaded onto a yellow submarine. They fought their way onto the adjacent sub to the control room. There was a group of Shinra soldiers inside at the control panel. Cloud wanted to kill them but Tifa prevented it. They didn’t seem like much of an opponent and Tifa knew they were just scared and trying to do their job. They frog marched the Shinra soldiers back onto the dock. “Sorry guys!” Tifa yelled and closed the hatch. Cloud sat down in the driver’s seat and began familiarizing himself with the controls. The yellow submarine had already launched. “We have to take that sub down.” Cloud said gravely, and they gave chase. Cloud effortlessly wove between enemy subs and mines. Before long he had caught up with the yellow sub and torpedoed it. It sank to the bottom of the ocean. Tifa felt a twinge of guilt as she thought of the people that were no doubt aboard the other submarine. “We can come back and extract the materia from that sub later,” Cait Sith said. “I just heard that the Shinra are planning on launching the rocket in 3 days. They may not have all the huge materia but they do have the materia from the reactor in Mt. Nibel. We have to hurry.” “Of course.” Cloud responded. The submarine surfaced on the rocky coast a little east of Junon harbor. They walked back to the Highwind. Tifa wasn’t sure if she was being paranoid or not but she wound swear Cloud was watching her more than usual and it was making her a little uncomfortable. She wished Vincent was with them instead of Cait Sith. Tifa broke into a jog when the Highwind was in sight eager to be back in the company of the others. She climbed the ladder up onto the deck and strode purposefully onto the bridge. Barret and Cid were there. “Where is everybody else? We’re going to have to get to Rocket Town fast. Shinra is launching the rocket in three days.” Tifa gushed. “WHAT?!?!!? THEY’RE LAUNCHING MY ROCKET!!!” Cid exclaimed. “We gotta get the hell outta here.” Cid was on the PHS in a flash. “EVERYBODY BACK ON THE SHIP! I’M LAUNCHING IN 15 MINUTES. IF YOU’RE NOT ON BOARD YOU’RE SHIT OUTTA LUCK AND WE’RE LEAVIN’ YOUR ASS BEHIND!” Tifa giggled at Cid. Cloud’s low chuckle sounded behind Tifa. Tifa turned to head back to her room. “Hey Tifa,” Cloud said catching her by the wrist. “Do you maybe want to come get a drink with me?” Tifa considered him for a moment. She realized that refusal would be rude and might hurt his feelings so she agreed.   
They went to the small bar area in the lounge. Tifa walked behind the bar and grabbed glasses for herself and Cloud.   
“What’ll you have?” Tifa asked him.   
“Scotch on the rocks. “ Cloud replied.   
He watched her pour a measure of scotch into two glasses. They settled into two brown leather lounge chairs by the window. “Sometimes I forget this was a Shinra airship.” Tifa said conversationally. “Yeah,” Cloud replied, “We rarely get the time to enjoy some of the nicer things on this ship. This is some pretty good scotch. Rufus Shinra has decent taste.” He eyed Tifa nonchalantly as he sipped his scotch. Tifa just gazed out the window. There was no way Cloud could have known that she was watching hopefully for Vincent’s return. Cloud broke the silence suddenly, “Remember when we found that puppy? When we were kids, that pitiful little puppy was living under that old rusty truck.” Tifa smiled at the memory, “Yeah, and dad wouldn’t let me keep it. Your mom said no too.” “You were so worried about it,” Cloud said, his eyes misted over as he thought back to that day, “Lucky that martial arts guy showed up when he did and took it.” “That martial arts guy was Zangan. He came back after you left and I started studying under him. That’s how I learned how to fight. By the time I was 16 Zangan proudly told everyone I was his best student.” Tifa elaborated. “I never saw him again after Nibelheim burned.” Tifa continued sadly. “He didn’t die that day Tifa.” Cloud told her. “Really?” Tifa was surprised, “How do you know?” “He was the one who pulled me from the flames and healed me.” Cloud said mater of factly. “We should go back to Nibelheim again together… you know, now that I remember everything….” “That would be nice…” Tifa answered. The Highwind lurched a little and began humming, a clear indication that they were preparing to launch. Tifa downed her drink in one quick gulp. “Want another?” Cloud offered her the bottle. “Sure, but just one more.” Tifa held her glass out for Cloud to fill it. Tifa smiled. Yuffie and Vincent were running across the field toward the Highwind. Tifa visibly relaxed. She knew they would make it. She sank back into her chair. She sipped her scotch contentedly. Cloud noticed her body language and wondered why. The silence stretched on. Cloud studied his glass, he didn’t know what to say. Tifa finished her drink. “Well, thanks for the drink. It was good talking to you.” Tifa said as she stood to leave. Cloud was out of time. She patted him on the shoulder and left. As the door clicked closed Cloud exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He finished his drink and poured another.   
Vincent and Yuffie boarded the Highwind. “WHOA Vincent, that was a close one!” Yuffie exclaimed. Vincent started to walk inside as the Highwind took off. “Urk… Better stay out here…” Yuffie said, collapsing on the deck. Vincent headed inside and straight to the bridge. Cid was there with a manic expression on his face. “What happened? Where are we going?” Vincent asked. “Rocket town. They’re launching my rocket and I NEED to be on it.” Cid replied. His junior pilots were doing well. Cid wasn’t even having to yell at him anymore. Vincent left the bridge. He headed downstairs toward his quarters. His room was the only one on his floor, probably because it lacked a nice view, It made up for it in his opinion, the décor was sumptuous. The floor was a dark wood and the furnishings were light. The contrast was startling. His room had a lounge area and in suite bathroom. An oak canopy bed dominated the room, It’s draperies were sheer red fabric. It suited him. Vincent stripped off his cloak draped it over a chair in the lounge. Gentle rocking indicated the Highwind’s flight. He decided a shower was in order, he and Yuffie had been training in the nearby forest area and he felt sweaty and dirty. He entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. He studied himself in the mirror rubbing his chin with his hand. The mirror was becoming obscured from the steam. Vincent stripped off his clothing and gauntlet, laying them on the counter. He stepped under the spray of the shower head tilting his face up to meet the water. His muscles were unclenching with the hot water pounding on his chest. His shower was probably longer than strictly necessary. When he emerged his hands were slightly pruned from the water. He vigorously rubbed his hair with a towel before wrapping it loosely, low on his hips and going back to his bedroom to get some clean clothes. When he opened the door he stopped momentarily surprised. Tifa was laying on his bed laying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, the other resting at her hip. His eyes swept hungrily over her, she was nude.   
Tifa crept into Vincent’s room. She was surprised that he hadn’t locked the door, that wasn’t like him. She could her the shower running as she quietly closed the door, sliding the lock home. She toyed with the idea of joining him in the shower but decided to wait for him instead. She stripped her clothes off, carefully folded them to prevent wrinkles and sat them in the chair that Vincent had draped his cloak across. She climbed onto his bed and waited, the anticipation heightening her desire. When she heard the shower shut off her excitement peaked. After a few moments he emerged from the bathroom, his hair tousled and wet, naked except for the towel that hung low on his waist. He looked delicious. Tifa shifted slightly pressing her thighs together. The movement alerted him to her presence. His eyes were on her and then all over her. She took pleasure in his expression. “I wasn’t expecting you…” His voice was low. “I just thought I would surprise you.” Tifa replied, he voice was tinted with desire.   
He approached her close enough that Tifa could see a bed of water standing on his chest. She sat up on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and licked the bead off of his chest. Her hands found his towel and it was off in less than a second. He was ready. She gripped him in her hands and stroked gently. Her face tilted upward watching him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. She worked him faster. His eyes opened. His crimson gaze was so hot it almost burned as he pushed her back onto the bed. He was on top of her capturing her lips with his. His kisses were heated and ravenous, devouring her. She responded to his enthusiasm with a moan opening her up for his tongue to explore her mouth. She tasted of scotch and sweetness. He loved the way she tasted. His hands moved slowly up her body causing her to shiver in anticipation. He abandoned her mouth trailing kisses down her neck. Her hands wove into his hair. His hands were on her breasts, gently squeezing and teasing her nipples as his mouth moved lower. His tongue circled her nipple slowly. She arched into him. She was so beautiful. He released her nipple and urged her further up the bed. She smiled mischievously before launching her own assault. She giggled as she pinned him underneath her. He smiled up at her, his eyes soft. She leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck and torso. Her hands ran across his toned stomach. She kissed him on the crest of his hip, her eyes meeting his before venturing lower. She trailed lazy kisses downward. Vincent tensed in anticipation but she ignored him, kissing his inner thigh before nipping lightly. His cock twitched in response. She ran her tongue up the inside of the opposite thigh, meeting his gaze. On his face she read a myriad of emotions. Impatience. Lust. Pleading. She smiled against his skin before moving her attention to his member. She lightly circled his head with her tongue watching him start to come undone. “Tifa.” He groaned. She knew her teasing was bordering on cruel now so she relented, taking him into her mouth. Vincent gasped as he found himself encircled in warm, wet heat. His hips thrust forward involuntarily as she sucked. Tifa took him into her mouth farther, her tongue flicking across his head at unpredictable intervals. She took a deep breath before exhaling and pushing him into her throat. Vincent moaned in response, the feeling was incredible. He fought with himself for a moment for control. She had a pattern going now that always ended in her pushing him into her throat until he could feel her lips touching at the base of his cock and her nose in his hair. “That’s enough Tifa.” He said when he felt himself getting closer to climax. She immediately released him from her mouth. He traded places with her, his head between her legs. Tifa felt his breath against her wet heat. She was panting in anticipation. His eyes regarded her briefly before his tongue was on her. Tifa let out a gasp of pleasure as his tongue pressed inside her. His nose brushed her clitoris causing her to arch off the bed. He drew back and replaced his tongue with his fingers, thrusting in and out. His other hand settled on her stomach holding her in place. His tongue was circling her clitoris now and she mewled in response. She tried to arch upward but he held her down. The inability to move made her have to absorb all of the pleasure he was giving her. She let out a high keening as she climaxed, her come pulsing outward coating Vincent’s hand and face. His tongue lapped at her as she rode out her orgasm. She was still recovering from the intensity of it when he positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes met hers in silent question. She rolled her hips forward in answer. He entered her slowly savoring all of her expressions. His hips met hers and he leaned down and kissed her gently, his hands at her waist. “Vincent, move.” Tifa’s voice was needy with desire and he readily complied. He thrust into her at an even pace but her voice was ever insistent urging him onward, “Faster! Harder! Please!” Her hips arched up to meet his thrusts. She was lost in desire. He pulled out of her abruptly and turned her over, “On your knees.” He urged her. She was on all fours in front of him. He entered her from behind. She gasped, the new angle had her writhing in pleasure. He pushed her down so she was supported on her elbows instead of her hands. Tifa moaned louder. Vincent’s fingers were digging into her hips as he thrust into her, the sound of their bodies colliding filled the room. Tifa felt herself getting closer but Vincent came first. He slammed into her a final time and stilled. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he came. Tifa sighed in frustration as he collapsed on his side wrapping himself around her. Her frustration was short lived. His fingers found her clitoris and he circled and rubbed until she reached her second climax. She relaxed completely. Her body felt boneless. He pulled her back to his chest, his arms encircling her. “Love you.” He whispered into her ear. “Love you too.” She replied quietly. She pulled his hand to rest on her chest lacing her fingers loosely through his. His hair was still wet, couple of dripping strands touching her neck. She stifled a shiver, not wanting him to move. His lips pressed to the side of her neck. This was where she belonged…


	14. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid is desperate to be on board the Shinra No. 27. Cloud and Tifa board the rocket with him to try to claim the huge materia before the rocket is launched.....  
> Cloud is focused on Tifa, the desire to have her is beginning to affect him.

Cid had the Highwind at top speed, there was no way he was missing the launch of the Shinra No. 27. Cid was almost manic, the idea that they would launch the rocket, HIS rocket without him?!? This was unacceptable. He had been snapping at his co-pilot more than usual. The co-pilot took his abuse with stoic resignation. It annoyed Cid that he was so calm in the face of his ranting. It was the morning of the day that Cait Sith had told them Shinra was planning on launching the rocket. Cid was uneasy as they landed. When the ship touched the ground Cid left the bridge to seek the others out in his impatience. He found Yuffie first who responded to him with her usual ridiculousness. “Look I know you’re just dying to talk to a babe like me and everything but, ugh,” She swayed somewhat unsteadily, “I gotta get my legs back, this ship is gonna kill me.” “Yeah whatever,” Cid said impatiently, “Just be ready to go, I’m going to get everybody up.” Cid turned and marched down the hall to the cabins. He banged on a door until a very irritated Barret yanked the door open leering dangerously. “This better be good.” Barret said narrowing his eyes. “Just get to the bridge, we’re here.” Cid said dismissively, carrying on down the hall. Tifa wasn’t in her room which Cid found extremely odd. Red XIII, Cloud, and Cait Sith were roused and sent to the bridge. Cid marched down the stairs to the room that Vincent had claimed for his own. Cid banged on his door. After a moment the door flew open and he found himself face to face with a dripping wet Vincent. He had a towel around his waist and looked extremely cross. “What.” Vincent said deadly quiet. This gave Cid pause, this was the only one of his companions he had disturbed that he felt anxious about. “Uh, well we just uh, landed and everybody’s meeting on the bridge… I uhm, I’ll see you upstairs.” Cid turned, embarrassed, and headed back upstairs. Vincent closed the door behind him and locked it. Tifa peeked out of the bathroom and giggled. “Now, Where were?” Vincent discarded his towel and had Tifa pinned against the shower wall in a second.  
Vincent emerged from his room first, leaving Tifa blow drying her hair. They decided to arrive at the bridge separately and Tifa was blow drying her hair so it wouldn’t still be wet like Vincent’s. He was on the bridge in a few minutes. No one seemed to register his arrival. They were knee deep in discussions about tactics. About ten minutes later Tifa breezed into the room, she drew significantly more attention. Cid looked up first but Cloud wasn’t far behind. Cloud’s eyes raked up and down Tifa in the morning light. She wore a dazzling smile and her eyes were alight. “What’d I miss?” She asked as she breezed into the room. Cloud was struck momentarily dumb. This did not go unnoticed by Vincent who narrowed his eyes in irritation. “Right, Well as I was saying,” Cloud resumed his speech, “I think Cid is a given for this one,” “You’re GODDAMN right!” Cid interjected. “Shut up Cid,” Cloud continued, “Anyway I think Tifa and I should come with you for back up.” “Well let’s get goin’ then! Shinra ain’t gonna wait for us to get out asses in gear.” Cid said impatiently. Cloud, Cid, and Tifa filed into the operations room to get ready. Tifa was in a ridiculously good mood, smiling to herself as she equipped materia in her glove. Cloud and Cid couldn’t possibly know it had something to do with steamy shower sex with a certain ex turk.  
They made their way across the open field heading toward rocket town. The town was within sight. Cid picked up his pace forcing Tifa and Cloud into a trot as well. “Slow down Cid, It’s not going anywhere.” Tifa protested. “THE HELL IT AIN’T, THEY MIGHT LAUNCH IT INTO GODDAMN SPACE!!!” Cid exclaimed. When they crossed the threshold into town he seemed to relax a little. There wasn’t a Shinra employee in sight. In fact no one was in sight. Cid rushed to the rocket. Everyone from town was crowded around watching as people came and went from the rocket with interest. Cid was climbing the ladder up to the rocket entrance with practiced ease. Tifa and Cloud followed. Cloud was below Tifa on the ladder. He caught a glimpse of white lace before focusing all of his attention on the rungs of the ladder. When they reached the entrance to the rocket they found their path blocked by Rude and a couple of soldiers. “Morning!” Tifa said brightly in greeting. Rude was disappointed to see her here. He really didn’t want to fight her. “You’ll go no further.” He replied stonily. “Well, that’s where you’re wrong,” Tifa’s voice was still light and conversational as she stretched and popped her knuckles. “See, we reaaaaaallly need to get in this rocket, so sorry in advance for this.” And without further ado, Tifa began a brutal assault. One of the soldiers went down in seconds. She grinned from the thrill of the fight. Cid and Cloud joined her in taking down the other soldier before Rude could react. “Don’t make me do this Rude.” Tifa warned. He replied by casting bolt 2 on her. “Can’t say I didn’t warn you,” She said as she commenced another devastating series of blows. “Sorry not sorry,” She said as she struck Rude hard on the side of the head knocking him senseless. He staggered forward a few steps before landing in a heap next to the ladder. “Nice.” Cloud said appreciatively. There was something about the way Tifa threw herself at an opponent with little to no regard for herself that was extremely attractive. He wondered vaguely why he was just now noticing this. “What the hell are we waiting for!?” Cid brushed past them in a huff. Upon entering the rocket Cid was accosted by one of the men from his team from their first launch attempt. “CAPTAIN!” The man exclaimed at the sight of Cid. They exchanged pleasantries and Cid’s face was alight with excitement. They entered the cockpit together. Everything seemed to be ready to launch. Cid was talking with the man responsible for piloting the rocket. He dismissed him with practiced authority. “So, guys,” Cid said, rounding on the two of them, “What if this is wrong? Maybe we shouldn’t stop the Shinra from trying to do this. Maybe this will work.” Cloud stared at Cid with his mouth agape. “Cid…” Tifa began, “You can’t be serious…” “I am,” Cid replied. “The autopilot is down and if anyone has the right to fly this damn thing into the meteor it may as well be me. You guys should get out of here.” “No.” Tifa responded shortly. “We’re not leaving you, We’re not going to let you kill yourself for some half-baked plan from the Shinra.” Static fuzz filled the room before the voice of Palmer replaced it, “SSsssss Can you hear me?” “Palmer you old bastard, how the hell are ya?” Cid replied. “Oh I’m fine just you know same old same old,” The timer on the control panel started ticking down. “What the hell Palmer!” Cid exclaimed. “ I can’t let you guys stop this. So sorry guys!” The timer ticked down rapidly before they felt the telltale rumble of the engines igniting. “SHIT!” Cid exclaimed before settling himself into the seat. “You guys better grab onto something. It’s about to get rough.” Tifa and Cloud rushed to a nearby set of seats and latched themselves in. Tifa held her breath. Her heart was pounding and she screwed her eyes shut trying to reign in her fear. Cloud’s voice filled her ears over the ruckus ging on around them. “It’s going to be okay Tifa. Calm down. Deep breaths. Good. There you go, we’re going to be fine.” Tifa’s nostrils flared as she bit back her panic. After what seemed like decades or maybe seconds the rumbling dissipated and Tifa no longer felt as if she was being pressed into her seat. In fact, she felt positively light. Cid unbuckled himself. He seemed to be gliding on nothing as Tifa watched him with confusion. Cid chuckled at her expression. “There’s no gravity up here. We’re in space.” Cid seemed so content. Tifa hesitantly undid her own seat belts. “Maybe now we should go find the last piece of huge materia and work out a way to get home.” Tifa said trying to hold onto rationality as Cloud floated gracefully by her. He was smiling.  
Cloud watched Tifa trying to gain control of herself in this unknown environment. True, he had never been anywhere like this before but he was a master at taking things in stride. He agreed with her assertion though. They could hardly float around up here forever. “Right well, the materia is probably down there.” Cid gestured down a ladder tucked away in a corner. Down the ladder they were in an area full of large oxygen tanks where they received quite a shock. “SHERA?!?!” Cid exclaimed in disbelief. “Yeah, It’s me,” She said. I was just checking tank 8 again. It’s still malfunctioning.” “What the HELL Shera there’s nothing wrong with that tank. Why are you still here? You could have been killed!” Cid was in quite a huff now. “I’m fine,” Shera said dismissively. “I’m guessing you guys are looking for the huge materia, follow me. They went with her to find a combination lock holding the materia. Luckily Shera knew the code so the Huge materia was in their possession in no time. Cid took the lead back down the corridor to the oxygen tank room. Tifa was right behind him when one of the tanks exploded, lodging itself into the row across from its original location with Cid pinioned between it and the wall. “THE FUCK! You guys are going to have to leave me. We’re headed straight for the meteor. There’s no time to loose. Get in the escape pod and get outta here.” Cid looked defeated. “That’s sweet and everything but no.” Shera said, “We’re not leaving you behind captain.” The three of them worked as fast as they could to pry the debris off of Cid. When they did they rushed to the escape pod. The four of them piled in and Shera quickly smacked the detachment button shooting them out of the rocket and into space. Cid was looking at Shera with a puzzled expression on his face. “There WAS something wrong with tank 8.” Cid looked like his whole world was turned upside down. He shook his head and stared out the little window into space. The four of them leaned in close to watch the Shinra No. 27 crash into Meteor. The explosion was blinding and pieced of meteor split off causing them to hope for a second that it had been successful. The light faded and before their very eyes meteor began to reform itself. “Damn.” Cid swore quietly. “I was actually kinda hoping it would work.”  
The escape pod began reentering the atmosphere after several hours of free floating. When they started picking up speed Shera and Cid worked together trying to steady their trajectory. Cloud and Tifa just tightened their belts. Tifa closed her eyes again. The fall was heart stopping. When the parachute opened the jerk nearly gave Tifa heart failure. They floated ever downward before they landed in the ocean. Cid’s palm smacked down on a yellow button causing flotation devices to rapidly inflate around the pod. Cid got on the PHS and contacted his co-pilot. “I’m sending you our coordinates. Come pick us up and be quick about it. I don’t want to hang out here all damn day.” Cid hung up the PHS. “Lucky we landed pretty close to where we left the Highwind. They’ll be here to pick us up in a couple of hours. Might as well make ourselves comfortable.” Cid said and to both Tifa and Cloud’s great surprise, he put his arm around Shera and pulled her to him. Shera blushed slightly but didn’t say anything. Cloud met Tifa’s gaze but she looked away quickly blushing slightly. Her reaction was confusing to say the least. Tifa pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Cloud’s eyes lingered on her as she sat with her eyes closed. He wondered where her mind was right now. He obviously couldn’t bring this up with her now in present company but he needed to soon. He recalled a time not too long ago when Tifa had seemed infatuated with him. He wondered when that had changed. How had this happened without him noticing? He was frustrated thinking about it. He wanted her and Cloud was used to getting what he wanted.  
“Tifa.” Cloud’s hand was gentle on her shoulder. “They’re here to get us, ready to go?” Tifa blinked for a moment pulling herself out of her half dreams. Cid and Shera were already ascending the rope ladder someone had let down. She stood and stretched before climbing out of the pod wit Cloud close on her heels. They climbed up to the deck on the Highwind. When Tifa reached the deck she stood and stumbled slightly only to be caught by a familiar set of arms. She looked up into his merlot colored eyes, “Thanks.” She blushed slightly. Cloud was up on the deck now too and they reluctantly broke apart. Tifa leaned down to help get the ladder back up but Vincent stopped her. “There’s no need for you to do that. You should rest now. I’ll get it.” He reached down and took the rope from her. Their fingers brushed slightly sending a shiver of electricity through Tifa. “Oh, Okay. I think I’ll just go get something to eat then…” She turned and headed inside reluctantly. “Food sounds like a good idea.” Cloud said startling her. She hadn’t realized he was still there. She cursed herself for loosing awareness of her surroundings when she saw Vincent. “Mind if I join you?” Cloud asked her. “Sure,” she said absently.  
They made their way to the cafeteria together in silence. Tifa was lost in thought and Cloud was unsure how to break the silence. Soon enough they were seated at a table together. Tifa had a plate of Shepard’s pie in front of her. They chatted politely over lunch and all too soon Tifa got up and left Cloud at the table. Tifa made her way down the hall toward the cabins. She glanced behind her to make sure no one else was in the hallway. Satisfied that she wasn’t being followed she went down a flight of stairs and almost jogged to the door at the end of the hall. She glanced over her shoulder once again. The hallway was still empty when she opened the door. Vincent was seated at the couch in his room cleaning his gun, parts strewn about his lap. He glanced up when she entered before resuming his task. He did not look to be even a little surprised that she was in his room again. The sun was setting bathing the room in an orange glow. It seemed ages ago when they were in the shower together to Tifa. She strode purposefully to him. He glanced up at her. She swept the pieced to his gun off of his lap and pressed her lips to his. The clattering of the pieces hitting the hard wood floor echoed in the room. She crawled into his lap one hand fisting in his hair, the other resting on his neck. Her lips moved hungrily against his. He dropped the pieces he was holding and wrapped his arms around her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and his met it, gently stroking. Her teeth sunk gently into his lower lip and tugged. He let out a low throaty moan. That noise alone was enough to prompt desire to pool within Tifa. She grinded herself against him. She could feel his erection straining against his pants. She pulled his hair forcing him to look up. His eyes met hers, dark with lust before her lips met his neck. She ran her tongue up his Adam’s apple then back down until she was at the thick muscle of his shoulder. She sank her teeth into him. He gasped at the sensation before grasping her hair and pulling her away. She studied him as he held her at arms-length. His hand left her hair and trailed down her arm. She shivered at the contact. His hands came to rest at her stomach, his fingertips traced patterns on her skin. She closed her eyes and arched her back. His hands moved upward under her shirt. His fingers brushed over her nipples lightly. That little bit of contact was enough to cause her nipples to harden into peaks. He smiled and groaned on approval. He pushed her shirt and bra up her chest baring her breasts to him. His eyes were on hers as he teased her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and gently tugging. The sensation sent sparks of electricity between her legs. His lips latched around her right nipple. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. He immediately released her. She groaned in displeasure. “Watch.” He demanded. He captured her nipple once again. Tifa tried to maintain eye contact with him. His eyes were locked on hers. She whimpered quietly when his teeth grazed her already oversensitive nipple. Watching him suck at her breast was beyond erotic making it even more difficult for Tifa to maintain eye contact. He released her nipple and she whimpered again. His hips moved up slightly pressing his clothed erection against her. Tifa’s hands fumbled at his belt. He let out a low chuckle. “Impatient?” He questioned lightly. “Very.” She responded seriously. Vincent grasped her ass pulling her into him before abruptly standing and carrying her to the bed. He deposited her gently before he began working at the buttons on his shirt. She watched him avariciously as he stripped his shirt off. Her eyes drifted over his body, all cream skin and toned muscles. She doubted she would ever get tired of seeing his bare body. “You like what you see?” Her inspection had not gone unnoticed. She sat up on her heels and slipped her fingers into his waistband pulling him closer. “You know I do.” She breathed into his ear before running her tongue up the crest of his ear. He shuddered and unbuckled the belt at his waist discarding it carelessly on the floor. His pants and underwear soon followed. She quickly stripped herself of her shirt. His eyes lingered on her impressive chest and hardened nipples. He crawled up the bed after her, his lips quirked up in a slight smile. Tifa rested back on her elbows as he stripped her of her skirt. “White lace?” He asked, ”I approve.” His fingers trailed along her panty line. She shivered in anticipation. He brushed his knuckles between her legs. He hooked a finger in her panties and slowly peeled them off. Excitement bloomed in Tifa’s chest as he crawled up the length of her. Having him on top of her naked was completely overwhelming. Desire was burning through her bloodstream and she was impatient to have him. Her hips moved upward of their own accord. He chuckled at her reaction. She whined loudly her hips now moving in their own rhythm. His fingers were between her legs stroking her clitoris before dipping inside her briefly. “You’re so ready Tifa.” He groaned into her ear. Her hand snaked between them and she grasped his erection, lining it up with her entrance. He pushed inside her slightly before pulling out. She whined in displeasure. He did it again. She was almost crying with need, “Vincent, don’t tease.” She gasped. His lips found hers as he filled her all the way to the hilt. She moaned and arched into him. He pulled out and filled her again. She let out a sigh of pleasure that Vincent was determined to remember forever. She ran her nails lightly up and down his back as he established an easy rhythm. One of her hands left his back and found her clit, seeing what she was doing he captured her hand and brought the fingers to his mouth. Shaking his head in a silent no, his own hand replaced hers. His thumb circled her clit as he fucked her. She began to tighten and he picked up his pace. He knew she was close. He continued his ministrations with practiced ease. He knew her body better than he knew his own. She let out a high pitched mewling as she pulsed around him and he felt her come dripping off of him. He thrust into her harder as she rode out the rest of her orgasm bringing himself to climax quickly. She could feel him pulsing inside her filling her. Her hands grasped at his ass pulling him into her deeper. He lowered himself down onto her, his head buried in her neck inhaling deeply. Tifa stroked his hair away from his face. She studied his relaxed face and smiled. He was her everything. One of his crimson eyes cracked open to look at her. “Whatcha doing.” He asked her. “Looking at you.” She replied slightly embarrassed he had caught her. Her fingers trailed down his cheek. He smiled and sat up his elbows on either side of her. He leaned down, his nose touching hers slightly. She tilted her chin up and his lips met hers chastely. “Love you.” She said her eyes on his. He regarded her briefly before replying, “Love you more.” Tifa laughed before responding, “ I don’t think so. Besides, It’s not a competition Vincent.” She slapped his ass lightly in punctuation. They lay in silence for a while. “Tomorrow morning they’re going to want to discuss what we do next. I probably should go back to my room tonight before someone notices…” Tifa said sadly. Vincent’s arms tightened around her. “No.” He said. She looked at his relaxed face, eyes closed, the stress gone from his forehead, and his lips parted slightly. “Ok.” She replied kissing his forehead. She could never say no to Vincent Valentine.


	15. Unclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides their next course of action. Tensions rise between Cloud and Tifa.

The next morning Tifa woke early and quietly left Vincent’s room. She headed for the cafeteria for some breakfast. She felt a twinge of guilt leaving him in the bed alone. In the beginning she wasn’t ready to share what they had with anyone else because she didn’t really know what they had. Now…. Why was she hiding this? Tifa was sitting at a table alone picking a waffle apart absentmindedly lost in her own thoughts, when a tray was sat down across from her. Her eyes shot upward and met Cloud’s Mako blue gaze. “Morning.” He greeted her with a voice that was quiet and musical. “Good morning.” She replied returning to her waffle. “So what now?” Tifa asked, not looking up from her breakfast. “I’m not sure to be honest.” Cloud replied but he looked remarkably blasé about it. “I mean, we have to go get the huge materia from the submarine we sunk but other than that… I thought we could just crowd source a plan from there.” Tifa finished her breakfast. “So are we meeting on the bridge then?” Tifa asked as she made to leave. “Nah, I figured we could make use of the conference room instead this time.” Cloud said. “Mmmkay, I’ll see you there.” Tifa left the cafeteria. Cloud peeled his eyes from her retreating form with some difficulty. Barret and Cid came in for breakfast. They sat down with Cloud and fell into an easy conversation.   
Tifa left the Highwind alone. They had landed the Highwind in an open field about a mile out from Rocket Town. She vaguely wondered if it would still be called Rocket town without the Shinra no. 27 casting its familiar shadow over the town. Tifa scanned the area looking for an opponent. It had been a long time since she had trained alone. Tifa caught sight of a Vulcher Task lurking about 50 yards away from the ship. Tifa strolled purposefully toward it. When she neared it, it lifted its ugly head toward her. It roared and charged at Tifa. She dodged it easily and it spun around enraged. Tifa landed a devastating punch on one of the red boils protruding from its head. When she did it released a cloud of poison. Tifa coughed and her eyes welled up in tears. This only angered Tifa however, she hated being poisoned. She landed a three hit combo and the beast was down with literally no more fight left in it. Tifa used her morph materia on it and retrieved a remedy as a reward. She used it immediately to shake off the poison. The relief was instantaneous and she heaved a sigh of relief. Tifa carried on like this for the rest of the morning. She was sweaty and panting from exertion. She encountered a group of battery caps. Tifa was tired but she fought on. She had taken them down and was making her way back to the Highwind when much to her displeasure she encountered a duo of Vulcher Tasks. She was somewhat nervous about this encounter. Her MP was all but used up and she was already a little beat up. She reflected on how foolish it had been to not tell anyone where she was going or what she was doing. One of the beasts lunged at her catching her off guard. It slashed a large gash in the back of her knee. Tifa found that her leg didn’t want to support her. The beasts advanced on her. In an act of desperation Tifa used the last of her MP to strike the beast that had injured her with a bolt. It dealt enough damage to bring the beast down but Tifa was still in trouble. She tried to stand and collapsed again. Tifa swore and then blood spattered her face and the beast sank to the ground, a baseball sized hole in its head. Tifa looked toward the deck of the Highwind and saw a glint of steel and a familiar mane of black hair. Vincent descended the ladder to the ground and made his way to Tifa at an unhurried pace. When he reached her she gave him a sheepish grin. “Maybe tell someone if you’re going to be running around in a field fighting monsters, next time?” He was scowling at her but it didn’t meet his eyes. She had the grace to redden and look away. He leaned down and inspected the wound on the back of her knee before casting a powerful cure spell that left Tifa feeling perfect. She stood and pushed him playfully before sprinting back to the Highwind. Vincent gave chase and caught her before she could make it to the ladder. She was breathless and laughing with his arms around her. “Gotcha!” He murmured in her ear, spinning her around and kissing her passionately. She leaned in winding her arms around him. He pulled away much too soon for Tifa. “Up.” He commanded slapping her ass in punctuation. Tifa jumped rubbing her cheek where his palm connected. She smiled and shook her head. “That was so un-gentlemanly.” She chastised. “Never said I was a gentleman.” He retorted gesturing to the ladder. Tifa began her ascent, Vincent right behind her. “Do you think Cloud and the others are in the conference room already?” Tifa asked Vincent over her shoulder. “Yeah. They sent me to come looking for you. You had us all really worried. You had me really worried.” Vincent’s confession made her feel terrible. “I’m sorry.” Tifa apologized. “I won’t do that again. I’ll let someone know.” Vincent just nodded and held the door for her. Everybody was staring at Tifa when she walked in. She was puzzled. “What the hell happened to you?” Cloud demanded. “What are you talking about?” Tifa asked. “You’re covered in blood.” Cloud’s eyes roamed her body looking for injuries. “Oh this?” Tifa gestured to the blood spatter across herself. “ Don’t worry it’s not mine. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.” Tifa offered no further explanation and took her seat at the table next to Vincent. Cloud looked frustrated by her non answer but resumed addressing the group. “So. What do you guys think we should do now? Obviously we have to go collect the huge materia from the submarine, but other than that I’m not really sure what to do next. I hate to admit it but I kinda hoped the Shinra rocket might destroy meteor…” Surprisingly Red XIII was the first to speak. “I think we should go see grandpa.” Everyone turned to look at him. “Gettin’ homesick?” Barret asked sarcastically. Red stared daggers at him before elaborating. “He might be able to tell us what to do next. Maybe he knows something about meteor that we don’t.” Everyone was silent considering Red XIII’s proposal. Tifa spoke up first. “I think it’s a great idea. We could use Bugenhagen’s insight at the very least. I think we should retrieve the Huge materia first though. It wouldn’t do to let the Shinra take it back.” The others talked it over but it was eventually decided that they would go see Bugenhagen after collecting the materia. The group broke up and Cid headed up to the bridge to give the co-pilot instructions to head back to Junon where they had left the submarine. Yuffie caught Tifa by the arm as she was heading out. “Come with me.” Yuffie said. Tifa was interested. Yuffie rarely sought out her company. Tifa almost laughed when Yuffie led her to the same lounge where she and Cloud had drinks before. She didn’t think anyone else even knew it was there. “What’s going on Yuffie?” Tifa inquired. “Nothing,” Yuffie replied. “I was just looking for some girl time and figured a drink might help me fight off the inevitable motion sickness.” Tifa was surprised by the offer. “Sure Yuffie,” Tifa went to the bar and made Yuffie an apple martini. She poured a bourbon for herself. “So Yuffie, Do you know how to play cards?” Tifa asked. “Course I do!” Yuffie exclaimed, “But maybe you should go ahead and mix up a couple more of these babies for me.” Tifa shook her head but filled two shakers with the ingredients for Yuffie’s drink and placed them on the coffee table in front of the comfortable leather armchairs. Tifa brought the bottle of bourbon for herself. They settled in and Tifa dealt the cards. As it turned out Yuffie was quite good at poker and they ended up having a great time. Tifa reflected on how Yuffie had been right. Spending some time together was nice. They had both reached a comfortable level of intoxication when Yuffie brought up Cloud. Tifa stiffened at the subject but Yuffie was as oblivious as ever.  
“ So what’s up with Blondie now a days?” Yuffie asked.  
“I’m sure I wouldn’t know.” Tifa deadpanned.   
“Come on Tifa, surely you’ve noticed how he acts around you now. I thought you wanted him. He’s eating out of your hand now.” Yuffie pressed.  
“You thought wrong.” Tifa’s good humor had evaporated.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your mood. I though you really cared about him. I saw the way you used to look at him and Aeris together…”  
Tifa scowled. “A lot has changed. Cloud and I are friends and that’s all we’ll ever be.”  
“Oh,” Yuffie responded, she was now upside down in her chair with her legs hanging over the back studying her cards. “Maybe you should tell him that then.”  
The door to the lounge creaked open. Tifa turned to face their guest. Speak of the devil.   
“Hey.” Cloud said casually. “Mind if I join you ladies?” Tifa gestured to the couch across form her and Yuffie. Cloud went behind the bar and helped himself to a glass of ice. He poured himself a glass at the couch from the bottle of bourbon Tifa had chosen. “You have good taste Tifa. I’ve never been disappointed in your choice of liquor.” Tifa nodded in recognition of the compliment and dealt him in. To Tifa the room felt uncomfortably tense. Cloud and Yuffie chatted away about nonsense. Tifa contributed very little. What had started out as a pleasurable pastime had turned into a prison for Tifa. She couldn’t work out a way to leave without being rude. The Highwind pitched when it met a particularly fierce bit of wind turbulence. Yuffie lurched and turned green. Tifa was on her feet with a nearby trashcan for Yuffie in a second. The sound of Yuffie vomiting in the trashcan was enough to end their little get together. “Come on Yuffie, I’ll take you to your room.” Tifa offered kindly heaving Yuffie up to her feet and guiding her out the door. Tifa got Yuffie up to her room and laid her down in her bed. “UGGGHHHH!!!” Yuffie moaned. “I feel terrible….” “It’s okay,” Tifa said comfortingly smoothing Yuffie’s hair out of her face. Tifa collected the trashcan from next to the little roll top desk in the corner of Yuffie’s room and sat it down next to her bed. Tifa pulled off Yuffie’s shoes and socks. She then went to the small bathroom and wet a cloth to put on Yuffie’s forehead. Yuffie looked miserable. Tifa put a glass of water on her bedside table. “Sorry Yuffie, I don’t know what else to do for you.” Tifa held her hair out of her face as she retched. “I think I’m empty.” Yuffie said miserably. Tifa sat with her for a while until Yuffie fell into an uneasy sleep. Tifa quietly left careful to not slam the door on her way out. She turned to find Cloud leaning against the corner of the hallway. She wondered if this was coincidence or if he had been waiting for her. Tifa’s eyes darted back and forth down the hallway. He strode purposefully toward her and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had worked in her bar long enough to recognize when someone was drunk and about to do something foolish. His eyes were locked on hers. Tifa took a step back and touched the wall. Cloud advanced on her and planted his arms on either side of her. He was close, much too close for Tifa’s liking. “Tifa,” He breathed. She smelled the bourbon on his breath. He must have continued drinking when she left with Yuffie. She decided to try to reason with him. She tried to project a confidence she did not feel when she uttered coldly, “Cloud, what do you think you’re doing?” He leaned closer now and she turned her head away from him. “Tifa, you know what I’m doing,” He breathed into her ear. “I know you want me too.” Tifa’s eyes snapped up to meet his. He was clearly delusional and drunk. She didn’t want to hurt him but feared it might come to that. She studied his face with a calculating expression. He leaned in as if to kiss her and Tifa took that opportunity to duck under his arm and sprint down the hall. She made her way to the empty chocobo stables on board. She figured no one would bother to look for her there, especially not a drunken Cloud Strife. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t leading him on, or sending him mixed signals for that matter. She had long ago stopped pursuing him and all she wanted was a friendship with him. That damned fool, she thought shaking her head at his audacity. Anger flared for a moment, “I know you want me too?” she snorted at the presumption. She should have hit him. She had wanted to the minute he had invaded her space. Tifa took deep steadying breaths. She decided against telling Vincent about the incident. She didn’t want him getting all riled up, a pissing contest was the last thing she wanted to see. After she had calmed down, which admittedly took quite a while, Tifa decided the best course of action was to ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen. Maybe Cloud wouldn’t remember by tomorrow and she would never have to deal with it. She hoped so. She didn’t go to Vincent’s room that night. She lay in own her bed staring up at the ceiling in the darkness trying desperately to purge the day from her mind. She heard her door creak open. It had been locked. She knew only Vincent could, or would, break in to her room in the middle of the night with little to no sound to alert her of his presence. He wordlessly stripped down to his underwear and climbed in bed next to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. The smell of gun oil and leather and Vincent filled her nostrils. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He knew something was wrong and worry creased his brow but he didn’t pry. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.   
The next morning Tifa woke to Vincent wrapped around her like a vine. She smiled and lay there in his unconscious embrace. Dread trickled into her as memory of the previous day returned to her. Tifa took a deep breath. A crimson eye cracked open. “Morning.” His voice was a low and sweet. “Morning,” She replied capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He responded with equal enthusiasm before she pulled away. “C’mon let’s get this day started.” Tifa said and began extracting herself from the blankets and Vincent. He pulled her back down on the bed and pulled himself on her. Scarlet eyes stared down into hers probing lightly. “You ready to tell me what’s wrong.” She shook her head but softened the rejection with another kiss. He sat up abruptly leaving her in her bed alone. She watched him dress. She never tired of looking at him. Her eyes sought out every scar and imperfection saving them in her memory as proof that he was real, that this was real. He saw her looking. “See something you like?” She smiled at his joke. “I love you.” She responded simply. Her statement caught him off guard and he felt his heart constrict. How was it possible that such a beautiful , perfect person could love him? She saw the doubt cross his face and scowled. “I do. You know I do.” Her fingers snaked into his belt and she pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. “I love you Vincent Valentine.” His lips brushed against hers before he replied, “I know. I love you too Tifa.” Tifa’s heart swelled.   
They left her room together. Nobody was in the hall to see them. Tifa felt her heart sink as Vincent headed into the cafeteria. She filed in behind him. Cloud was already there. Tifa determinedly looked everywhere but toward him. She collected her breakfast and chose the table farthest away from Cloud. Vincent hadn’t been a Turk for nothing. He noticed how she stiffened when she saw Cloud and her choice to be as far away from him as possible telegraphed loudly that Cloud had done something to her. Vincent’s blood boiled as his mind ran over the things Cloud could have done to Tifa to make her react the way she did. “Stop it.” Tifa said breaking him out of his fugue. He blinked and his eyes met hers. “I know what you’re doing. Just stop. I’ve decided to forget it so you stop trying to work it out.” He glanced over her shoulder when Cloud stood up. He cast a mournful look over at Tifa but wisely chose not to try to talk to her with Vincent there. Vincent smiled bitterly. He had never wanted to publicly stake a claim so badly in his life. He knew Tifa wouldn’t want him to which was the only thing that stopped him from doing any of the number of things he had thought up in his silence over breakfast. The rest of the morning passed in comfortable silence.   
Tifa decided that avoiding Cloud was the way to go. At breakfast she ignored him even though she could feel his eyes boring into her. Vincent had been glaring over her shoulder for most of the meal until she commented on it. He had torn his gaze from Cloud grudgingly. She could see the wheels turning in his head and she knew he had worked out that something had happened with Cloud. She didn’t want to talk about it though and did her best to diminish it to Vincent. She probably told him it was nothing a hundred times that morning. Tifa grew tired of his dour pouting and parted ways with him. She went to the deck to sit in a secluded corner behind a crate. She knew no one would see her unless they came outside and walked around the crates. She was guaranteed some peace for a little while at least. She was antsy to get to Junon and get on the submarine. Getting off the airship for a while would be a blessing. Sure It was luxurious, but it was also a finite and familiar area. There was almost nowhere to escape to. Tifa glanced up at the crates and was startled to see Vincent perched atop them. She smiled and shook her head. Of course he would find her. He knew her favorite haunts. “What are you hiding from?” He asked her. She leaned back on her hands with her legs crossed at the ankles to look up at him. “I’m not hiding,” she replied watching his cloak whip in the wind. He sarcastically looked around at her surroundings, “So you’re hunkered down behind some crates for fun?” He hopped off the crates and settled beside her. “Vincent, don’t. I just want to let it go. Telling you about it won’t make anything better. In fact it would probably make things a whole lot worse.” His eyes moved over her face, creased with worry. “Sorry. Are you okay though?” He asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Stop worrying.” She responded. She scooted back to lean against the wall. Vincent took her by surprise choosing instead to lay his head in her lap. She smiled down at him her fingers gently moving his hair out of his beautiful face. Tifa relaxed for the first time since leaving her bed that morning.  
Cloud had roamed the Highwind several times over looking for Tifa. He needed to talk to her. The alcohol fuzzy memory of her frightened face when he tried to kiss her was locked at the forefront of his mind. How could he be so stupid? He needed to find her. He had knocked on the door to her room and received no answer. He had scoured the ship, checking the lounge, cafeteria, bridge, operations room, chocobo stable, and glanced around the deck to no avail. Red XIII noticed his behavior and asked him what he was looking for. Cloud had waved him off. The only person he wanted to have that particular conversation with was Tifa. When he went to the chocobo stable he had met Vincent coming out. Vincent had shot him the most menacing look Cloud had ever seen and breezed past him. Cloud shuddered a little. That was one freaky dude. He looked around the stable. It was obvious that Tifa wasn’t there. Cloud’s mind snapped back to the look Vincent had given him. There was only one reason for that look. Tifa must have told him, but then why would she? They were friends of a sort he supposed, but Vincent was a cold, unapproachable guy. He dismissed his previous though, there was no way she told him. Why would she? That look Vincent gave him… He always looked hostile, Cloud reasoned.  
Tifa’s stomach growled. They had been on the deck for quite a while. It was well past lunch time. Vincent sat up. “Ready to go get some lunch?” He asked her as he stood, holding a hand out to her. She looked like she was unwilling to leave. “C’mon Tifa. We can eat in my room.” Tifa took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. They walked inside together, Tifa trailing behind him nervously glancing around. Vincent saw Cloud going inside the cafeteria. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice Vincent or Tifa. “Tifa, go to my room. I’ll bring something back for us.” She nodded and went up the stairs and down the hallway that lead to the cabins.   
Vincent entered the Cafeteria to see Cloud talking to Barret. “I told’ja didn’ I? I haven’ seen her! What d’you need her for anyway?” Barret’s voice echoed across the room. “Nothing Barret. I just haven’t seen her all day today and was wondering where she had gotten to. I’m a little worried.” Cloud glanced up at Vincent, realizing he was there. Barret nodded to him in greeting. Vincent ignored it, instead he said in a low expressionless voice. “That is a lie.” His eerie red eyes fixed unblinking on Cloud’s Mako blues. “What?” Cloud was taken aback. “You have seen her today. She and I ate breakfast right there.” Vincent pointed to the table in the corner. He turned without another word and went to collect some sandwiches for Tifa and himself. Cloud and Barret looked at each other. Cloud shrugged, he was just as bemused by Vincent as Barret was. Cloud left the Cafeteria. Vincent left with a paper bag full of sandwiches shortly after. Barret’s eyes followed Vincent curiously. He shook his head at an errant though that crossed his mind, couldn’t be.  
Tifa was seated on Vincent’s couch. Her legs tucked underneath her reading a book. She glanced up and smiled. It took his breath away. “What’s in the bag?” She asked, marking her page and placing the book on the coffee table. The coffee table it’s self was a work of art. It was a dark wood almost the same color as the floor. It looked like a tree growing from the floor that had been cut at coffee table height and polished to a mirror sheen. It contrasted nicely with the modern white upholstery of the couch and chairs. “Sandwiches.” He produced one from the bag and tossed it to her. She unwrapped it and took a bite. Vincent sat with her on the couch. They ate their late lunch, easy conversation passing the time. Vincent collected up their trash and dropped it in the trashcan. Tifa stretched out on the couch. “Want to play a game?” Vincent asked. “What kind of game?” She asked curiously. Vincent went to the desk opened a drawer and produced a folded board and a box. Tifa sat up and watched as he set up the board on the table. The box contained little stone figures. She picked one up and studied it curiously. “It’s chess. Have you ever played?” Vincent asked her as she studied the onyx knight figurine. “No. I’m sorry, I don’t know how.” Tifa replied, returning the little figure to the box. “That’s okay, I can teach you.” Vincent responded. He quickly set the pieces up and they sat together as he taught her the game. Several hours later it became obvious to Tifa that she was terrible at this game. Vincent studied the board intensely for a moment before check mating her king for the fifth time. Tifa brushed the pieces aside with frustration. His eyes met hers, she could tell he was barely concealing his amusement. She unexpectedly launched herself at him taking him by surprise. She was on top of him on the couch, her lips pressed to his and her hands roaming his body. He groaned in response when she gripped his erection through his pants. She smiled mischievously before tracing her tongue along the crest of his ear. He shuddered in response. She kissed his neck and began working his belt loose. A pounding on the door broke them out of their intimate bubble. “Shit.” Vincent swore as Tifa extricated herself from him. Tifa wrapped her arms around herself. She knew it had to be Cloud. Vincent stood and quickly replaced the pieces on the board in random positions. Tifa sunk lower on the couch when Vincent opened the door. Low voices reached her ears then Cloud pushed his way into the room. His eyes settled on Tifa, “I’ve been looking for you all day. I need to talk to you Tifa.” Tifa eyed him warily, “I thought it would be obvious, I don’t want to talk to you.” Vincent crossed his arms and stared stonily at Cloud. Cloud looked at Tifa pleadingly but her face was stone. “Out.” Vincent’s voice was laced with barely concealed hostility. Cloud looked between the two of them, confused, before leaving the room. Vincent closed the door behind him and locked it. He returned to the couch with Tifa. They were silent for a while. Tifa’s face clearly telegraphed her internal struggle. Vincent didn’t like seeing her like that. “Cock blocker.” Vincent said moodily. Tifa was startled and burst into laughter. “You. Are. Ridiculous.” Tifa responded before crawling into his lap. She snuggled into his chest before finally speaking. “I know I can’t avoid him forever. I just… don’t know what to say.” Vincent spoke after a long while. “What happened Tifa?” Tifa heaved a sigh. She had been foolish to think she would be able to not tell him. “Cloud tried to kiss me.” Vincent stiffened. Tifa placed a hand on his face gently and kissed him. “It was nothing, maybe a little awkward. He was drunk. He backed me into a corner talking some nonsense about how he ‘wanted me and knew I wanted him too.’ I could have dropped him. I probably should have but I couldn’t bring myself to hurt him. He leaned in and tried to kiss me and I ducked under his arm and booked it. That’s all. I was hoping he was too shit hammered to remember.” Vincent was quiet for a long while.  
Cloud was standing in the hall outside Vincent’s room unsure of what to do. He just wanted to talk to her. Why was she avoiding him like the plague now? Vincent throwing him out of his room was even more frustrating. Cloud turned and strolled off to his own room. He was going to have to get her alone somehow. He opened the door to his room and settled on the light blue comforter that adorned his bed. He lay on his stomach considering his options for a while. Tifa seemed to be hovering around Vincent. He wondered if she was doing it because she knew Vincent intimidated him a little bit. Cloud closed his eyes and dreamed of Tifa, not for the first time.  
Tifa gasped in pleasure. She was lying naked on Vincent’s bed. Vincent worked his tongue inside her with precision. He seemed to know every little movement that made Tifa’s back arch and her toes curl. He pulled away from her and met her gaze. “Okay, you ready for bed now?” Vincent asked. She knew he was teasing her so she grabbed his hair and pushed him back down. He lapped at her a couple of times before coming back up, “Bossy.” He smirked up at her. “Back to work you.” She commanded pushing him down again. Vincent complied all too willingly. He treated her like he was a starving man and she was his last meal. Every stroke of his tongue and caress of his fingers pushed her higher and higher. He seemed absorbed in his task, his only focus to wring every bit of pleasure out of her that he could. “Let go Tifa.” His voice rumbled from between her legs. She had been on the edge for a while now and just couldn’t seem to get there. His tongue worked over her clitoris faster now and he pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned and arched closer to him. He felt her tightening, hovering on the edge of her orgasm. “Give it to me Tifa.” He entreated her. His voice was her undoing and she let out a high pitched keening as she reached her climax. It seemed to go on and on, Vincent’s tongue lapping at her come as she pulsed and shuddered. Tifa felt exhausted. Vincent wiped his face on the back of his hand and pulled himself on top of her, capturing her lips with his. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. She moaned at his intrusion before his lips pressed to hers again. Her hand worked into his hair, the other on his lower back. They’re eyes locked together as he thrust into her with slow decisive strokes. Tifa tilted her chin up to kiss him lightly her eyes focused on his, she felt so connected to him. Her fingers trailed down his cheek and across his jaw. “I love you.” She whispered. He nuzzled into her neck before breathing into her ear, “I love you too.” She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. They were steady and slow and deep. Tifa wanted this to last forever. His pace quickened slightly and her hips met his with increasing urgency. Tifa tugged at his hair lightly pulling his lips back to meet hers. She crushed her lips to his as his pace became erratic and he pressed himself deeper inside her. She could feel him pulsing inside her as his come spilled out inside her. He lowered himself down on top of her and buried his face in her neck again. After a couple of minutes their heart beats had slowed to normal and Vincent winced as he pulled out of her. He rolled onto his back. Tifa pulled herself up to snuggle into his chest. Tifa fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.


	16. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Co. Go to retrieve the Huge materia from the ocean floor. Circumstance forces them to an unexpected place.

It was noon when the Highwind touched down near where they had docked the submarine. Everyone had already packed all of the supplies they might need and were milling about on deck waiting for Cloud’s word for departure. Cloud asked Tifa and Barret to accompany him on pointe. Tifa could think of no reasonable refusal so she went. They marched across the grassland area near the rocky outcrop where the submarine was moored. Tifa was pleased that for the most part the group was staying together parting only when an enemy advanced. Before long they boarded the submarine. Cloud settled into the captain’s chair. After several hours he had successfully navigated them back to where the sunken submarine was. The problem of how to extract the materia from the downed sub was easily solved. Cait Sith volunteered to go get it, as his stuffed body did not require oxygen. After a short while he returned sodden, with the huge materia. Cloud spent the rest of the day trying to navigate them as close as possible to Cosmo canyon in the submarine. Cloud thought he had a good course charted out. Tifa was looking out the window of the sub when something massive stirred in her peripheral vision. She focused on the area where she had seen the movement. “Cloud….” Tifa began as fear bubbled up inside of her, “CLOUD! Watch out! That’s a weapon over there.” Just as she had pointed it out the weapon seemed to become aware of their presence. Cloud took evasive action, steering the submarine into cavern small enough that the weapon could not follow.  
He heaved a sigh of relief. “Well, can’t go back that way.” Cloud said to no one in particular. Cloud was starting to get tired. He had been piloting the submarine for most of the day or night. He wasn’t sure which, the inky darkness of being this far underwater was unsettling. To top that off they had been traveling through this cavern for much longer than Cloud had anticipated. He felt like it was getting more and more narrow. Cid relieved Cloud from piloting. Cloud sought out a secluded area of the submarine to catch a quick nap. He opened a door and to his luck, found Tifa alone inside. Her eyes met his in panic. She looked like a cornered deer. He held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Tifa, I honestly didn’t mean to catch you here but since you’re alone I think we should talk. Her eyes moved warily over him. She reluctantly settled herself into a nearby chair. “Let’s hear it then.” She said. Cloud took a deep breath before his words came out in a rush. “I’m sorry Tifa, I’m so fucking sorry. I was drunk and I was stupid and I never should have tried to kiss you. Forgive me?” Tifa regarded him for a moment before giving him a curt nod. This did not satisfy Cloud completely however. “Tifa I just want things to be the way they were before for us.” Cloud looked so contrite that Tifa’s iron resolve wilted faster than she thought possible. Cloud went on, “Tifa, we’ve known each other for a long time. Then after all that shit in the lifestream, I just… I feel like I’ll never be closer to another person. You helped me find myself. You’re so important to me.” Tifa’s heart melted a little at his disarming confession. “Cloud, we’re friends. There was a time a long time ago that I wanted us to be more but not now. Not anymore. I’m sorry.” Cloud studied her face for a moment. “Can we just be friends then?” He asked. Tifa smiled indulgently, “Of course.” Cloud stifled a yawn. “You must be exhausted,” Tifa commented. “You have no idea.” Cloud shook his head. “Come with me,” Tifa beaconed, “I found the sleeping quarters earlier. I’ll show you to the bunks.” Cloud and Tifa walked down the hall together in silence. Tifa opened the door to the bunk room for him. Cloud crossed the threshold and Tifa bade him good night. She carefully closed the door.   
She turned to head back to the bridge only to find Vincent right in front of her. Tifa jumped in surprise clutching her chest. A smile bloomed on Vincent’s face. “Shit Vincent!” Tifa exclaimed, “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Tifa slapped him on the shoulder in punctuation. “I found something I thought you might want to see.” Vincent said. “Okay, let’s see it then.” Tifa replied. They headed down a floor on the submarine. “I saw you talking to Cloud.” Vincent said conversationally. “Yeah,” Tifa responded, “He apologized. I mean, I can’t stay mad forever. Nothing happened so I guess no harm no foul.” She shrugged. Vincent fought hard to beat down the jealousy that was clawing its way up his esophagus. He thought succeeded. His face remained the impassive “turk” mask from a lifetime ago. Tifa must have felt something change a little within Vincent. To lighten the mood she took him by surprise by slapping his ass. He jumped and a playful smile spread across her lips. He opened an ordinary looking door. Tifa stepped inside and looked around. The room was furnished with a desk and chair and a couple of book cases. Overall it was entirely un-extraordinary.  
Tifa turned to face Vincent puzzled when he swept her into his embrace. His lips were fierce and possessive against hers. She submitted to him with no protest. His hands moved hungrily up and down her body before he had backed her against the desk. She was surprised when the back of her thighs touched cold unyielding wood. She didn’t even realize they were moving. Vincent’s mouth released hers and he gasped for air. Tifa watched his beautiful face as he tried to reign himself in. Tifa grasped his shirt and directed him so his back was facing the desk. She began hastily working his belts loose. She made quick work of them. The buttons on his shirt soon followed. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss right above his heart. Tifa unbuttoned his pants and freed his erection. She kissed him before sinking to her knees in front of him pulling his pants with her. Her eyes met his. Vincent knew what she was about to do. He leaned against the desk with his hands gripping the edges. Her eyes were locked on his giving him the impression that she could see his soul. He watched her as she leaned in, eyes never leaving his, and kissed the tip of his cock. Her lips were warm and soft. Her tongue snaked out and stroked around his head. He tensed at the sensation. She ran the flat of her tongue from base to tip of his cock. He watched her as she sunk her mouth down on him. He gasped at the sensation. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue stroking and massaging him, the feeling was incredible. His hips began to move of their own volition. Tifa hummed in approval sending the vibration straight up his length. Her eyes were on his again. His gauntleted hand reached out and stroked her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch before she abruptly took him all the way in until he felt his head hit the back of her throat then slide down it. She pulled away and gasped a little for air before doing it again. Vincent was so aroused, watching her take all of him into her throat was a heady feeling. She made him feel so good. He moaned in appreciation encouraging her to continue. Vincent felt himself getting close to the edge.  
“That’s enough Tifa.” He said in a slightly strained voice. Her eyes were on his, questioning. I’m not ready to come yet. Tifa release him from her mouth. She stood and pressed herself to him whispering in his ear, “I want to taste your come Vincent.” Her words were like electricity, straight to his groin. “I want to fuck you first.” He replied, his voice colored with desire. Tifa took his hand in hers and moved it between her legs under her skirt. Vincent could feel how wet she was through the fabric of her underwear. Suddenly impatient, he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside carelessly. Her skirt dropped to the floor followed by her panties. He chose to leave her bra on, pulling the cups down below her breasts so they were exposed. “You’re so beautiful Tifa.” He breathed in her ear. Tifa let out a gasp. Vincent kicked his boots and pants off before laying Tifa across the desk. Tifa took a deep breath. Laying across the desk, the cool wood against her skin, Tifa’s eyes were trained on Vincent. His dark hair fell carelessly across his face, red eyes alight with desire. A smile played about his lips as he looked down on her. Tifa’s heart fluttered when he leaned down and kissed her. His hands worked their way across her body teasing her nipples before caressing down her sides. He ventured down between her legs with his hand to find her already wet and ready. Her body shivered when his fingers brushed across her clitoris. His mouth was still on her neck trailing across her shoulder. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling his head back. Their eyes met before she pulled his lips to hers. He aligned himself with her breaking the kiss. Tifa moaned as he pushed himself into her. He positioned her legs over his shoulders, as he thrust into her. Tifa was lost in pleasure, this angle hitting her in all the right places. Vincent’s fingers gripped into her thighs tighter as he fell into a punishing rhythm. Tifa felt herself getting closer to her edge, her legs tightening around his neck. Vincent slowed his pace, his fingers slipping between them caressing her clitoris. Tifa’s body arched off the desk as she came. Waves of pleasure washed over her, her eyes fluttering closed unfocused.  
Vincent continued to move inside her gently as she rode out her orgasm. She moved her legs from his shoulders and pulled him down to capture his mouth with hers again. Her tongue pushing its way into his mouth caressing his, coaxing a moan from him. Vincent pulled himself out of her breaking their kiss. He guided her onto her stomach and filled her again. Tifa moaned clutching the edge of the desk. Vincent’s hands gripped into her hips, his gauntleted hand cold and unyielding. Tifa pushed back into him every time his hips met hers. Vincent’s jaw was clenched as he drew closer to his end. His eyes followed the lines of Tifa’s body bent before him. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were sunk into her lower lip. Her mane of brown hair was swept over her shoulder and her knuckles were white from gripping the desk. “Tifa, I’m getting close.” Vincent’s voice was strained. Tifa relished in the sound of his voice when he was about to come undone. He abruptly pulled out of her. Tifa shifted, sliding her body off the desk and into a kneeling position before him. Her eyes met his for a moment before her lips closed around his erection. Vincent gasped. Tifa’s hand worked up and down his shaft in tandem with her mouth until Vincent let out a moan. His come coated her tongue and she swallowed it down. He winced as her tongue dragged across his now oversensitive head. He was leaned against the desk breathless when the door knob rattled. They both tensed and held their breath. After a moment of silence Tifa let out a nervous giggle before collecting her clothes from the floor. “What’s so special about this room?” Tifa asked as Vincent pulled his pants back on. Vincent smiled wolfishly before answering, “It was the first room I found with a lock on the door.” Tifa laughed at this and pulled him close wrapping her arms around him. He returned her embrace, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. They felt the submarine lurch somewhat. “I think we’re surfacing.” Vincent said. They hurriedly dressed and left the little office.  
They were back on the bridge where Cid was steering them to the surface. “Where are we Cid?” Tifa asked curiously. “I don’t know.” Cid responded, “We have been in that underwater tunnel for the better part of the day. This was the end of it. We’re going to have to turn around and go back but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to go topside just to see where we came out.” “Good idea Cid.” Cloud’s voice came from the back of the room. Tifa glanced over her shoulder at him, she hadn’t heard him come in.   
When they surfaced Cid steered them to a rocky outcrop to dock the submarine. They climbed out to look around the area. There wasn’t much to look at besides the lake they had emerged from. The sun had set leaving them in the twilight. The lake was surrounded by high mountains. A waterfall could be seen and heard nearby. “Let’s camp out here tonight.” Yuffie suggested. “It’s nice out here and I’m not super excited to have to get right back on the submarine.” Cloud regarded her for a moment, she looked so hopeful he couldn’t say no. “Alright Yuffie, we’ll camp here tonight but tomorrow it’s back on the sub.” They spread out doing their various camp tasks. Vincent and Cid setting up the tents, Red XIII and Cait Sith checking the perimeter, Barret and Cloud collecting firewood. Yuffie and Tifa had started a fire and Tifa was teaching Yuffie the finer points of cooking over an open flame. Barret and Cloud returned dragging two big logs with them looking overly pleased with themselves. Tifa arched an eyebrow up at them. “Before you say anythin’ Tifa, they’re not fire wood.” Barret said. Cloud and Barret positioned the logs next to the fire. They were the right height to be benches. “Nice find guys.” Tifa said as she and Yuffie settled themselves on one of them. That night they ate in silence under the solid disc of the moon. It reflected brightly off of the lake, turning it into a solid mass of silver. Tifa was supposed to take first watch. Cloud and Vincent were still up with her. Vincent’s head snapped up suddenly. Tifa and Cloud tensed. “What’s wrong?” Tifa asked, her brow creased with worry. Vincent’s eyes were somewhat wild settling on the waterfall before he reigned his emotions in. “Nothing. It’s nothing Tifa.” She remained unconvinced. She and Cloud looked at each other for a moment. Cloud shrugged as if to say he wasn’t sure either. Without a word Vincent stood and walked off into the night. “Wait!” Tifa called after him. Vincent ignored her and walked purposefully toward the waterfall. Tifa stood to follow him but her wrist was caught by Cloud. “Let him go. He didn’t want to tell us. It won’t do any good to try to force it out of him.” Tifa pulled herself free of his grasp. She set off after Vincent with Cloud following closely behind. She saw Vincent walk into the waterfall. Cloud walked silently beside her like a shadow. She reached the waterfall and walked into it. The water pounded down around her forcing her to her knees. Cloud pulled her to her feet. Tifa and Cloud pressed on, finally emerging, dripping wet, in a crystalline cave. The sound of the water crashing against the rocks echoed inside the small antechamber. Cloud pulled her along out of the water. Cloud waited patiently as Tifa coughed and shuddered before they continued into the cavern. Tifa thought she heard a woman’s voice. She shook her head and strained her ears. She looked curiously at Cloud. His mako eyes snapped over to meet hers. The look on his face told her he had heard it too. They walked down a long carved out hall that opened into a large chamber. The noise from the waterfall had faded into a distant sound. Tifa stopped abruptly studying the scene before them. Vincent was standing at a crystal alter, before him a brunette woman. She was caressing his cheek and he leaned into her touch. “Lucrecia.” Vincent’s voice reached Tifa’s ears. Her eyes darted between the two of them before comprehension dawned on her.   
“Lucrecia, I’m sorry.”  
“Where is my child? Sephiroth. I never even got to hold him you know. I have these dreams… Terrible things. I heard that he had died. That can’t be true.”   
“He is dead.” Vincent lied.   
“Dead? I see. I tried to end this miserable existence you know. The jenova cells within me wouldn’t allow it though. This is my punishment. I deserve this wretched existence.”  
“Lucrecia….”   
“No, Vincent, I’ve put you through far too much. Everything I’ve done, I don’t deserve this life. I never deserved you.”  
“ I never should have let you go through with it. This was my fault too. I knew that experiment would only bring trouble. I should have stopped you… I should have…”  
Lucrecia backed away from him with a sad smile. Vincent reached out toward her before a flash of light filled the cavern. Lucrecia was completely encased in materia. Vincent took a step toward her. A voice echoed through the cave. “I leave this for you Vincent…” He took another step before collapsing. “Vincent!” Tifa’s voice echoed through the cave. She moved toward him only to be pulled backward by Cloud. Tifa opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by the expression on Cloud’s face. His hand was gripped on his apocalypse, his eyes trained on Vincent. Vincent clutched his head before letting out a scream that turned into a roar. Leathery wings sprouted from his shoulders. Twisted horns sprouted from his head. Fangs dominated his face. “Chaos.” Cloud said through bared teeth. Tifa was scared. Her eyes darted between Cloud and what used to be Vincent. Cloud unsheathed his sword. “Cloud! Let’s just go. We shouldn’t have come here. Please Cloud let’s just go.” Tifa begged. Chaos turned to face them. Tifa’s face telegraphed fear. Cloud stood with his shoulders squared facing Chaos. Tifa grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway where they had come from. Cloud allowed himself to be pulled along. They reached the antechamber and Tifa plunged into the waterfall. The water pounding down around her was a blessing, obscuring her tears. Tifa burst from the waterfall, her knees hitting stone. Cloud helped her to her feet and led her back to camp. He tried to ignore the way her whit tank top clung to her wet body. Tifa sat next to the campfire shivering. Cloud handed her a dry towel that she wrapped around her shoulders. Cloud wondered why Tifa had reacted the way she did in front of the monster that was Vincent. She had faced way worse, he couldn’t see why she would run in the face of something like Chaos. His eyes moved over her curiously. She kept looking over at the waterfall as if she was waiting for Chaos to burst from its depths.   
Vincent fought for control. This new transformation caught him off guard. The monster burst from within him. Vincent heard as if from very far away a roar before realizing it was his roar. Vincent thought he heard something from very far away. He felt his body turn and his eyes found Tifa and Cloud standing in the cavern with him. Vincent felt his wings flex and he fought harder for control. His eyes fell on Tifa, her face was a mask of fear as she looked between himself and Cloud. She grasped Cloud’s arm, dragging him along as she ran. Chaos’ rumbling laughter filled Vincent’s ears. Without words it called him a fool. She could never love a monster. She has seen the real you, this laughter taunted Vincent’s subconscious. He felt the rage building inside him at the sight of her touching Cloud. A roar ripped from his throat, not quite loud enough to drown out Chaos’ laugh. Vincent tried to focus. Chaos bled into his thoughts, poisoning them. Vincent tried to regain control but every thought that crossed his mind, Chaos was able to corrupt and taint. Vincent felt as if he was being ripped apart. He tried to focus on Tifa’s face in his memories. He saw her face, etched with fear. Chaos wanted control. Vincent almost wanted to give it to him. He tried to focus. His mind settled on his memory of Tifa saying the one thing that could really pull Vincent out. He remembered them lying together sweating and panting when she had whispered into his ear, “ I love you.” Chaos recoiled form the memory. “That was a lie.” Chaos hissed. Vincent remembered her smell and the way she tasted and the way she pressed her body against his. Chaos retreated. Vincent remembered her soft lips and her laugh and the way she would thread her fingers with his. Vincent felt Chaos withdraw. He grasped his head as the fangs and horns receded, the leathery wings pulled back into his shoulders. Vincent clenched his teeth together as he returned to himself. He shuddered at Chaos’ intrusion. His eyes fell on the ground at the base of Lucrecia’s crystal enclosure. He bent down and picked it up. It was a death penalty. He slid it underneath his cloak and turned to leave. He thought he heard Lucrecia singing but resisted the urge to turn and look. He needed to find Tifa.   
Cloud watched Tifa warily. Her eyes darted over to the waterfall every few minutes. “Tifa,” He spoke hesitantly, “I really doubt that monster is going to come rampaging out here any time soon. You can relax.” “That monster?” Tifa asked before launching into a diatribe, “He’s not a monster. He’s Vincent. That thing wasn’t him but he’s still in there. I know it.” Cloud was taken aback. He wasn’t sure how to comfort her. He wasn’t even sure she needed comforting. Tifa’s eyes darted back to the waterfall before she stood abruptly. “See, I told you he’d be back.” Tifa said before running to the sodden figure that was Vincent emerging from the waterfall. Cloud watched her run to him. She slowed as she neared him. Cloud saw her raise her hand and stroke his cheek. Cloud furrowed his brow in confusion. Tifa wrapped her arms around Vincent, pulling him into her embrace. Vincent’s arms circled around her with no hesitation. Cloud’s eyes narrowed. It couldn’t be. He would have known if…. Tifa’s arms were over Vincent’s shoulders now pulling him downward. It wasn’t possible. Vincent leaned down to her. This couldn’t be real. Their lips met. Cloud was in shock. When had this… HOW had this… This wasn’t possible. He saw them exchange words before Vincent pulled Tifa into his embrace again.   
Tifa ran to him. He was dripping wet standing just next to the waterfall. The noise was deafening. She slowed as she drew nearer. His eyes were closed. She closed the distance before stroking his cheek. Crimson eyes met hers. “Hey.” She said. “Hey.” He replied. She pulled him closer into an embrace. His arms were around her pulling her closer. Tifa looked up at him, her arms moving to rest around his neck before pulling him down. Vincent’s eyes scanned the area spotting Cloud at the campfire. Vincent’s eyes lingered on him for a moment before he leaned down capturing Tifa’s mouth with his own. She pulled away, her eyes darting between his. “I knew you would come back.” Tifa said breathlessly. “I saw you,” Vincent responded sadly, “I saw you run. You looked so afraid of me. I thought I lost you.” “No, Never.” Tifa said earnestly. Vincent pulled her into a rib crushing hug. “Cloud saw us.” Vincent told her as he held her. Tifa pulled back to look at him. “Does it really matter?” She asked him seriously,” I love you. I don’t see the sense in hiding it anymore.” Vincent felt like his heart had swelled to twice its normal size. “I love you too.” Tifa sighed. “What’s wrong?” He asked her. “Yuffie is going to be unbearable.” Tira replied shaking her head. Tifa wrapped her arm around Vincent’s waist as they walked back to camp.


	17. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is reeling from the discovery of Tifa and Vincent's relationship but they still have a world to save. A trip to Cosmo canyon yields some new information. (It gets pretty steamy.)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. The Cloud side of this chapter was written with the song It's Only by Odesza in mind. Check it out, It's a good song.  
> Oooooh and the part with Tifa and Vincent at Cosmo Canyon, Work Song by Hozier.  
> It's worth a listen, I promise.

Disbelief. Resentment. Bitterness. Envy. This is what Cloud felt when he saw them together, Tifa with her arm around Vincent’s waist. The message in those red eyes meeting his was unmistakable. Cloud reflected on the previous weeks, putting the pieces together. How had he missed it? Tifa and Vincent eating breakfast together. They were always missing around the same time. They almost always took watch one right after the other. In fact, Tifa rarely went anywhere without Vincent in tow. Cloud fought down his feelings when they sat down across from him. Tifa helped him out of his sodden cloak laying it across the log near the fire. She took her towel and used it to dry his hair. Her laughter was like bells when he pulled her down into his lap kissing her passionately. Tifa flushed with embarrassment. Cloud addressed the gigantic elephant in the room. “So,” Cloud began, keeping his voice as even as possible, “How long has this,” he gestured between the two of them, “Been going on?” Tifa blinked at Cloud and started to speak but it was Vincent’s low voice that answered the question. “Since before Wutai.” “That long huh.” Cloud responded, “Jeez Vincent you move fast, you were only with us for how long? A few weeks maybe.” Tifa narrowed her eyes at Cloud. It really wasn’t any of his business. Vincent’s eyes cast upward studying the sky and the moon for a moment before saying, “Looks like it’s your watch Cloud.” He stood abruptly holding a hand out for Tifa. She took it and they retired to Vincent’s tent leaving Cloud to brood by himself. Tifa heaved a sigh. She knew things would get more complicated when their relationship came out into the open. Vincent was stripping off his wet clothes and gauntlet. Tifa followed suit. She climbed in the narrow cot waiting for him to join her. He climbed in beside her and Tifa shivered slightly. “What’s wrong?” Vincent asked her, his eyes filled with concern. “Nothing, it’s just your feet, they’re freezing.” Vincent smiled before rubbing one of his feet across Tifa’s calf. She squealed at the cold, “Jerk!” He pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
Vincent’s fingers traced up and down Tifa’s spine. Tifa breathed in his smell, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart beating in her ear. His hand ventured down lower caressing her. She felt his erection stiffen against her leg. Tifa’s thoughts returned to Cloud, just outside their tent. Vincent sensed her hesitation. “Don’t let him change things for us.” Vincent breathed in her ear. “I know, It just seems cruel, you know, he might hear us.” Tifa replied quietly. “We’ll be quiet then.” Vincent replied. Tifa’s hand ventured lower, fingers tracing patterns across the flat plane of his stomach. Her head tilted upward, lips searching. His lips met hers, gently at first, then need pushed him further, tongue teasing hers. Tifa’s hand grasped around his cock, gripping gently working him up and down. His hand found her breast, teasing her nipple. Tifa arched into his touch, breath coming in uneven pants. His kiss deepened, devouring her. Tifa felt fire burning its way through her, the desire for him was overwhelming. His hand ventured lower, fingers slipping between her legs. She was wet with arousal. His fingers slipped effortlessly inside her, thumb working over her clitoris. Tifa gripped him tighter, working him harder. She abruptly released him, pushing his hand away from her. Vincent regarded her warily. She kissed him gently on the lips before pushing the blankets back off of them. She climbed on top of him and positioned him at her entrance. Her eyes were trained on his face as she sank down on him. The look of pure ecstasy on his face sent waves of pleasure through Tifa. Tifa worked up and down slowly. His eyes followed the curve of her neck and her breasts. His hands ran up her body worshiping her. She leaned forward bracing her hands on his chest for stability. Vincent’s hands had come to rest at her hips. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the feeling of him moving inside of her. Vincent pulled her down to his chest and took over, thrusting into her. Vincent felt her tightening. “Come for me Tifa, You’re so close I can feel it. Let me have it Tifa. Come on my dick Tifa, I want to feel your come on me.” Tifa sank her teeth into his shoulder as she came trying to muffle the unmistakable keening as she unraveled. Vincent held her closer and thrust into her faster as she pulsed around him, chasing his own end. His thrusts stilled as he spilled himself inside of her. Tifa relaxed completely sprawled out on his chest. She heaved a sigh extricating herself from him. His semen ran down her leg. Vincent carelessly used the edge of the blanket to clean her off, then himself. He wrapped himself around her pulling her into his chest. She threaded her fingers through his and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.  
Cloud woke Barret for his watch. Barret stretched and dragged himself out of bed. Red XIII woke as well, they shared a tent and when Cloud entered the tent he had been immediately awakened by some unknown animal instinct. Red padded out after them, his watch was after Barret’s. He may as well stay up. Red XIII and Barret walked the perimeter of the camp before settling around the campfire. Cloud was still awake, seated on a log next to the fire. The sat in silence for a while before Red XIII finally asked, “Why are you still up Cloud? Did something happen?” Cloud stared into the fire before answering. “Did you guys know about Tifa and Vincent?” Barret shifted uncomfortably before answering, “Well, I didn’ know for sure or anythin’ but I kinda suspected… They go everywhere together don’ they?” Cloud nodded. Red XIII didn’t answer. He had known for a long time. He had smelled them on each other. He decided not to mention it to Cloud. Cloud brooded silently for a while longer before retiring to his tent. He slept restlessly. Visions of Tifa and Vincent together worked their way torturously through his dreams.   
Tifa slept later than usual the following morning. She didn’t have to get up early to sneak out of Vincent’s tent anymore. Instead she snuggled closer to get an extra hour of sleep. When they could hear others moving around outside their tent they got dressed. Tifa took a deep breath before walking out of the tent. Vincent followed silently behind her. Tifa looked around camp at the varying degrees of shock on everyone’s faces. Cait Sith froze mid bounce, Cids mouth popped open and his cigarette fell to the ground, and worst of all Yuffie. Yuffie’s face went from shock to an evil smile in a second. Tifa blushed slightly realizing that as soon as Yuffie cornered her the awkward intrusive questions would begin. The only person who seemed to pay them no mind was Cloud. Secretly Tifa was grateful. She hoped that seeing them together was enough to make Cloud understand. Tifa helped Vincent take down his tent and in no time they were all boarding the submarine.   
Cloud settled himself in the driver’s seat and began the delicate process of steering them down the narrow passage back the way they came. Cloud decided to chart a course north. Tifa caught Vincent’s eye and they left the bridge together. They started down the hallway together. Yuffie burst through the door after them. “HEY! HEEYYYY! WAIT A MINUTE!” Yuffie’s insistent voice whined behind them. Tifa looked over her shoulder at Yuffie before taking off at a sprint. Vincent hesitated for a moment earning him the dubious pleasure of listening to Yuffie’s incessant prattle and avoiding her way to personal questions about his relationship. Vincent eventually shook Yuffie off and went to find Tifa. He found her lurking in their office. She was leaned back in the chair with her feet propped up on the desk. Vincent pushed the door closed and locked it. He turned to face Tifa with a murderous look.   
“You. Ass hole.” He growled at her. Tifa broke into laughter before replying,  
“Better you than me. At least she can’t follow you into the bathroom.”   
“She just gets so damn personal. Like it’s any of her business how often we, you know.”  
Vincent trailed off. His embarrassment made Tifa laugh even more. Vincent shot her a wounded look. Tifa got up from her chair and walked around the desk to him. “Don’t be like that,” She said pulling him closer to her by his belt. She draped her arms around his shoulders pulling his head down to her level. Her lips met his and he shuddered at the contact. His hands were all over her in minutes.   
Cloud and Cid took turns piloting the submarine. For it to be a finite area Cloud had yet to cross paths with either Tifa or Vincent. He figured they were holed up somewhere together. The thought of them together caused him physical pain. He tried hard to purge these irrational feelings from his system. He though he had almost succeeded. What good could it possibly do to continue lusting after Tifa? She wasn’t his. Cloud took a deep breath willing himself to purge all thoughts of her from his brain. The sound of her laughter echoed hollowly in his memory.   
Cid was steering the submarine down another narrow cavern when Cloud returned to take his shift. They had been in this submarine for 2 days. Having only two people who could pilot it was a real drag. Cloud stretched ready to take over for Cid when something caught his eye. “What the hell is that?” Cid exclaimed. “I dunno,” Cloud said leaning close to the window for a better look. “I think, I think it’s important. It reminds me of…. Aeris.” Cloud’s face seemed to crumple when he mentioned her. He hadn’t spoken of Aeris since his meltdown at the Icicle Inn. Cait Sith volunteered to go retrieve it. Cait Sith returned dripping wet with the object. It was something like a staff with points sticking out of it from odd angles. “Right,” Cloud said, “We need to quit dicking around and get to Cosmo canyon. I don’t want to spend another night on the Submarine. I feel like the walls are closing around me.” Cloud steered them toward Cosmo canyon. He piloted the sub for 14 hours straight until they finally surfaced on the beach near Cosmo canyon. They still had a trek across the open fields before they would be safe within the confines of the town but Cloud didn’t care. He was just happy to get out of the constricting metal shell of the sub with the pressure of the ocean pressing around them. Cloud asked Tifa and Vincent to accompany him on point. Tifa hesitated before agreeing. It seemed a strange thing for Cloud to do. Cloud was thinking about how he never realized what a masochist he was until that moment.   
They fought their way across the field mostly in silence. The rest of their party trailed behind. Cloud threw himself at every opponent with little to no regard for himself. Tifa found herself playing medic more than she liked to. Cloud was taking down their opponents but his all out assault was opening him up for some devastating counter attacks. Tifa felt herself begin to pity him. She recognized his behavior having once been on that side of it herself. Tifa didn’t say anything. She knew he would hate it more to know she pitied him. Vincent warily watched Cloud, aware that he was fraying at the edges. Vincent didn’t pity him. Vincent thought he was acting like a child, throwing a temper tantrum because he wasn’t getting what he wanted. The sun hung low on the horizon when they made it to Cosmo canyon. Red XIII came bounding up from the back ranks. “I’m home!” He exclaimed and was greeted by several of the townspeople.   
“Nanaki!! Glad to see you back!”  
“Nanaki has returned!”   
“It’s about time!”  
They met at Bugenhagen’s house at the top of Cosmo canyon. Cloud asked him lots of question. They discussed Sephiroth and the meteor. Bugenhagen told them the purpose of the white materia as well. Cloud felt a stab of disappointment with himself. He didn’t like to think of Aeris anymore. The memories were too painful. Finally Cloud produced the object they had found underwater while they were in the submarine. “So, have you ever seen anything like this before?” Cloud asked. Bugenhagen studied the object. “This… Ah yes, this is a key. A key to the ancient city. I’m surprised you stumbled across the keys resting place.” “Yeah I guess we were pretty lucky,” Cloud said dismissively, “So we just need to take this key to the ancient city?” “I think I will accompany you there.” Bugenhagen said startling them all into silence. “Grandpa are you sure?” Red XIII asked. “Am I sure? Of COURSE I’m sure and you’d do well not to question your elders.” Bugenhagen snapped. “We’d be honored to have you.” Tifa said smoothing over the moment. “Wait,” Cloud interjected, “Before we go, do you have somewhere we can keep these?” Cloud opened his rucksack to reveal the four pieces of huge materia. “Sure, follow me,” Bugenhagen said beconing them to his planetarium. Tifa stepped into it with Cloud and Bugenhagen and rode it upward. The materia seemed to react to the energy in the planetarium rising and taking positions around the planetarium. Tifa looked around in awe. Bugenhagen was about to take them back down when Tifa spoke up and said, “Hang on, there’s something there.” Tifa approached the materia suspended in air reaching out to touch it. As soon as she did a roar seemed to fill the room and a blinding light flashed. Tifa blinked and looked down at her hand to find a summon materia there. It was Bahamut ZERO.   
The group decided to take a rest at Cosmo canyon before continuing their journey. Tifa and Vincent made plans to meet discreetly in a storage room behind the materia shop. Tifa was sitting on the floor amongst some discarded pillows waiting for him. After a short wait Vincent joined her, immediately pulling her into a passionate kiss. Tifa’s lips met his eagerly, her hands trailing up and down his body. Vincent pulled away from her caressing her cheek. His eyes moved over her face memorizing every little detail. In this moment he accepted that she was his whole world. She never judged him. She never treated him like a monster. She just accepted him and all of his flaws. He was overwhelmed by her innocence. He pulled his cloak of and cast it aside before making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and his belts. Tifa smiled at his eagerness. It was completely disarming. She pushed him down gently on the pillows running her hands across his chest before her lips met his again. Her kiss was soft and gentle pulling him with her as she worshipped him. With every kiss and gentle touch she poured her love into him. All of this was so new to Vincent. She brought him back to himself when he thought he was lost. She was the light of his world. He would never want for anything as long as he had her.   
Vincent’s eyes followed her as she stripped off her clothes. Vincent kicked off his boots when Tifa’s hands found the buttons on his pants. They lay there naked and breathless for a moment. Tifa was trailing kisses up his neck. When she reached his ear she gently nipped at the lobe. Vincent’s whole body responded. He wrapped his arms around her pulling into him. She lay on top of him looking down, Vincent looked up at her affectionately his hand caressing her cheek. He rolled over pinning her beneath him. His lips crushed against hers before trailing down her neck and chest. He stopped at her breast, his tongue circling her nipple with expert precision. Tifa’s fingers threaded in his hair. His fingers working over her other nipple causing her to bow under him. One hand abandoning his hair Tifa stroked up and down his shoulder, her fingers tightening into the muscle when he started sucking. Tifa let out a quiet moan. Vincent abandoned her nipples moving further downward. His lips moved down her ribs and across her stomach. His tongue dipped inside her belly button before trailing ever downward. He pulled her legs over his shoulders, glancing up at her before his mouth was on her. Tifa gasped when his tongue grazed across her clitoris. He ignored her reaction, licking and sucking on her lower lips before dipping his tongue inside. A low rumble of approval escaped his throat causing Tifa to arch into him. His hand gripped her thighs as his tongue explored her, savoring in the taste of her. His tongue worked its way back up to her sensitive nub. He was merciless in his assault. Tifa’s body tensed as he wound her tighter. Her thighs tighted around him. This only encouraged him and her redoubled his efforts.   
“Vincent please! I’m going to… I need… Vincent!”   
Tifa begged, unsure of what she was begging him to do; stop, don’t stop, it didn’t matter either way. He kept at it until she shattered. Tifa felt like fire burned its way through her from her toes to the ends of her fingers. Vincent carefully lapped up her come avoiding her now oversensitive clitoris. When he emerged from between her legs she looked completely spent. He wiped his face on the back of his hand before crawling up the length of her. Tifa opened her hazey post orgasm eyes to meet his pulling his head down to brush her lips against his. Tifa could feel his erection between the pressed against her belly. She arched her hips suggestively. Needing no more instruction, Vincent slowly pressed the length of his cock inside her. Tifa moaned quietly. His eyes never left her face. He slid back out before filling her again, maddeningly slow. Again and again he did this to her until she was whimpering.  
“Faster Vincent, please.” She begged.  
He captured her lips with his. He pulled away from the kiss to watch her face as he filled her again. She closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, completely lost in him. She began impatiently trying to thrust her hips up to meet him. His hand grasped her hip holding her in place. Her eyes looked mutinous when they snapped open.  
“No. I need this slow.” Vincent whispered into her ear.   
Tifa whined before he captured her lips with his again. The slow pace and deliberate thrusts pushed them both higher and higher. Tifa surrendered to his pace, enjoying the sensations. Vincent’s forehead rested on her shoulder as he felt her tightening. He was so close to his end. He fought for control. Tifa dragged her nails down his back. Vincent let out a moan in response. When he came it seemed to go on and on. His body shook with the exertion. His hand slipped between them stroking her clitoris until she was pulsing around him. Satisfied he pulled out of her and lay resting on his side beside her. Tifa snuggled next to him and he enveloped her in his arms.   
The next day everyone was gathered around the Cosmo canyon ready for departure. The only ones they were waiting on were Red XIII and Bugenhagen himself. They weren’t waiting long when they appeared. They decided to head back to where they left the Highwind at Junon harbor. Cloud heaved a sigh. He had come to hate being in the submarine. It felt oppressive. Cloud headed the group with Vincent and Tifa in tow. Once again Tifa was forced to be medic. Vincent transformed into the Galian beast for the majority of the trip. Tifa watched him bounding up to enemies bringing them down quickly with his berserk attacks. Tifa was glad when they boarded the sub. With Cloud throwing himself at every enemy with no regard for self-preservation and Vincent in a beast form she had little else to do but cast cure and regen over and over. She mastered her cure materia out on the trip.   
The trip back to Junon lasted three days. Three days of a sullen Cloud piloting the submarine half the time made for a miserable trip. When they finally surfaced Tifa was almost giddy with excitement to be leaving the submarine behind them. The only person who didn’t seem happy was Yuffie. Just seeing the Highwind had her looking green. Vincent helped Bugenhagen climb the ladder to board the ship. Tifa smiled at the caring gesture. Tifa walked inside the ship. She inadvertently made eye contact with Cloud and immediately regretted it. He shot her a wounded look before vanishing down the hall to his cabin. She shook her head. Hands slid around her from behind, one gold, one gloved. Vincent kissed her on the neck sending a shiver down her spine. They went to his room together. It was exactly the way they had left it. Tifa chose a book and seated herself at the couch. Vincent joined her pulling her feet into his lap. Tifa leaned into the couch resuming her book as Vincent’s hands worked the tension from her feet. He leaned back propping his feet on the wooden coffee table closing his eyes. His hands never ceased their kneading. Tifa smiled. Vincent looked like he wanted nothing more than to lay there on the couch massaging her feet. She stared at him for a long moment. Sensing he was being watched, Vincent cracked an eye open to look at her. “Something wrong?” He asked arching an eyebrow. “No.” Tifa replied meekly. “Then what are you looking at?” Vincent inquired. “You.” Tifa replied shortly. At the expression on his face she elaborated. “You’re so handsome.” Vincent rolled his eyes at her. Tifa abandoned her book to snuggle next to him. “I’m so lucky.” She said, leaning against his shoulder. Vincent wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He kissed her chastely before saying, “I’m the lucky one.” Tifa’s heart swelled at this simple statement.


	18. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I struggled with this chapter. Hope you enjoy. :/

The Highwind groaned and whirled to life the gentle sway indicating that they were taking flight. Tifa glanced out of Vincent’s slightly obstructed window. Something was wrong. Tifa’s eyes scanned the area. Vincent saw her stiffen. Tifa abruptly stood and went to the window. “What the fuck…?” Tifa whispered, her brow furrowed. Her eyes scanned the horizon. Vincent joined her at the window unsure of what she was looking at until, “What the fuck indeed. Where…?” Tifa and Vincent left the room heading for the bridge. When they got there no one else seemed to have noticed. “Cid!” Tifa said, “Look over there!” His eyes scanned over to Junon blankly at first and then, “THE HELL DID THE CANNON GO!” Cid exclaimed. Cid directed his protégé to circle Junon to get a closer look. It didn’t look like a weapon ripped it off or anything. It was just… gone? Cid got on the intercom and shouted into it, “HEY EVERYBODY GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!!!” Barret was the first to arrive, bursting through the door with his gun arm at the ready. The rest of the party arrived in much the same manner. Cid didn’t explain anything when they arrived, they just hovered in from of Junon and he waited for them to draw their own conclusions. Cloud was the last to arrive but was remarkably quick on the uptake. His mako blue eyes found Cait Sith, “I don’t supposed you know anything about this do you?” Cloud said suspiciously. “I’m afraid not but I’ll ask around. I’ll let you guys know as soon as I find out.” Caid Sith replied. Well,” Cloud addressed the room, “There’s no reason to hang around now. Let’s get going. Cait Sith will keep us posted.” Cid nodded and directed the young pilot to chart a course for bone village.   
After a couple days on the Highwind they were landing on the flat grassland outside Bone Village. They made their way through the forest to the dig sight. They made slower progress with Bugenhagen traveling with them. Red XIII stalked protectively around the old man. Everyone else fanned out around them. The trip was uneventful besides an encounter with a vicious Vlakorados. The monster had rampaged around taking tons of damage before Yuffie finally put the thing down. If the diggers at the site were bemused by the rag tag group that entered the Sleeping forest without hesitation, they made no mention of it. They came out in the same area as before. It looked vaguely nautical with broken shells larger than life scattered about the sandy terrain. Pinkish splashes of coral broke up the colorless monotony. Cloud hung back around Red XIII and Bugenhagen choosing to let the others blaze a path through the hostile territory for once. Tifa, Vincent, and Barret had formed the spear head of their party somewhat to Cloud’s chagrin. Tifa was the only hands on fighter out front. Barret and Vincent were standing back letting her take all the damage, their ranged weapons keeping them at a safe distance. Tifa was getting tired, Cloud could tell by the sag of her shoulders. She was assailed by a couple of Grimguards and an Acrophies. Cloud rushed forward, eager to help her when the green light of ultima consumed the monsters. Cloud was aggravated by Vincent’s intervention. Vincent cast Cure 3 on Tifa before fixing a knowing glare on Cloud who schooled his expression back to an expressionless Soldier mask. Vincent was annoyed. Cloud had tried to come bursting through the line to Tifa’s rescue.   
Vincent knew her well enough to know she would hate that and had intervened. Cloud had shot him a mutinous look but Vincent was past caring. He should put his personal feelings aside and focus on their objective, not try to earn brownie points with Tifa by treating her like a damsel in distress. Tifa was a powerful fighter and didn’t need babysitting. Dusk was setting in when they finally made it out of the valley and into the outskirts of the Forgotten City. The group came to a collective decision to rest for the night in the same house they had used on their previous visit. It was unchanged from their last visit. Bugenhagen looked exhausted from the journey though he had done little else but walk. 130 must be a hard age to be. Bugenhagen settled into one of the beds with Red XIII on the floor beside him. Red XIII was sticking as close to Bugenhagen as possible, he would protect his grandfather at all costs. Cloud had left the house alone. Tifa had watched him leave somewhat worried about what this place might dredge up for him. She decided to follow him. Vincent made to go as well but Tifa shot him a warning look. She knew Vincent would just put Cloud in a foul mood. Vincent reluctantly stayed behind. Tifa walked through the ghost of a city relatively sure where she would find Cloud. As she suspected when she reached the busted up remnants of the house surrounded by water she was unsurprised to find Cloud sitting on the ground staring absently into the water. He didn’t turn when she approached. She sat down next to him, her knees drawn up to her chest. Tifa felt the heaviness of the melancholy in the air. Cloud eventually spoke. “I know she’s gone. I’m ashamed of myself, I haven’t really thought about her since we left this place.” “That’s ok,” Tifa soothed, “You’re just trying to protect yourself. Everyone handles grief differently.” “Maybe,” Cloud said darkly, “But as hard as I try I can’t remember the sound of her voice or the smell of her hair.” Tifa didn’t know what to say so she remained silent. Tifa stood and gently patted his shoulder before leaving to head back to the house they were staying in. She was unsurprised to find Vincent waiting for her outside the house. She went willingly into his arms breathing in the smell of him. Being in this place again made her feel depressed. Vincent held her patiently caressing her back. They went inside together. There was one unoccupied bed left. Tifa avoided it instead rolling out a sleeping bag on the floor. Vincent knew she had left the bed for Cloud when he eventually returned. It wasn’t necessarily cold so they lay together on top of the sleeping bag. Tifa’s cheek rested against his chest, her hand curled over his heart. He covered them with his cloak. Tifa’s breathing slowed indicating deep sleep. Vincent studied her face. She looked relaxed except for a slight frown. Vincent lay awake for a long time. Stirring downstairs indicated Cloud’s return. He entered the room bringing with him the slight smell of brandy. Cloud’s gaze swept over the room settling on Tifa and Vincent on the floor and the unoccupied bed. Cloud sank onto the bed with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. A pregnant silence filled the room before Cloud spoke. “I know you’re awake.” Red eyes were on Cloud briefly in acknowledgement. “I love her you know.” Cloud said into the darkness. Anger flared in Vincent but his voice was even betraying none of his rage. “No you don’t. Go to sleep Cloud.” Cloud snorted at Vincent’s reply before rolling on his side. Vincent’s arms tightened slightly around Tifa causing her to stir slightly in her sleep.   
They woke early, Bugenhagen was eager to get to the ancient coliseum. Cloud led the way down the broken paths. Cid helped Bugenhagen navigate the stairs. When they reached the ancient device in the center of the coliseum Bugenhagen strode purposefully forward with the key in hand. He inserted the key into the device causing eerie music to echo hollowly throughout the city. Blurred pictures reflected around them. No one seemed to understand them besides Bugenhagen who stood eyes wide in the center of it all, the eerie melody permeating the air. When the music and colors faded he stood stock still, eyes closed, with an expression of understanding on his wizened face.   
“Grandpa…?”   
“Shhhhh Nanaki. I understand now.” Bugenhagen responded.   
“Understand what?” Cloud asked.   
“Meteor cannot be stopped without Holy. Only a Cetra can summon Holy.” Bugenhagen explained.   
“But, Aeris… is dead. What do we do now?” Cloud asked hollowly.   
“Don’t interrupt young man,” Bugenhagen said without heat. “Aeris has already prayed for Holy. Unfortunately Holy is being… impeded.”  
“Impeeded?” Tifa aked.   
“Yes,” Bugenhagen continued. “Sephiroth is blocking Holy. If you want to save this planet you must eradicate him. Only then will Holy be able to stop Meteor.” Everyone was silent until Cloud spoke again.   
“So we have to take down Sephiroth. We always knew that our path was headed there so this doesn’t really change anything. Kill Sephiroth. Save the planet. We have to find a way to get inside the crater again.”   
They decided to head back to the Highwind. At the very least they needed to go back to Cosmo Canyon to take Bugenhagen home. They made it back through the Corral valley and the sleeping forest before the sun set in earnest. The excavators helpfully offered for them to say in their cabin again. Bugenhagen seemed exhausted from the trip and went to sleep immediately, Red XIII his ever present silent sentinel. Vincent watched as Yuffie and Tifa played cards with the paleontologists. Yuffie was cheating. Vincent considered outing her to the others until he realized Tifa was in on it. Tifa’s musical laughter echoed around the camp. The men they were playing with looked so bemused by their losing streak. Yuffie and Tifa walked away with a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a slingshot, and a key that looked suspiciously like a key for Midgar. Cloud, Barret, and Cid were in deep conversation, their low voices unintelligible from this distance. Cait Sith’s stuffed body was slumped forward, a clear indication of his true body being elsewhere. Cloud produced a bottle passing it around to Barret and Cid. Vincent shook his head. Vincent went to Tifa and Yuffie who were sitting in front of the bone hut at the top of the ladder that led to the Sleeping forest. Silent as a shadow he sat beside Tifa snaking his arm around her. Yuffie continued to prattle on about nonsense to Tifa. Her eyes settled on the back of Barret’s head on the lower level. Yuffie stopped in mid-sentence, an evil smile blooming across her face. “Yuffie, no.” Tifa giggled, seeing what was about to happen. “Ohoho yes. Remember that snowball gun? Payback.” Yuffie narrowed her eyes, talking aim with her new slingshot. “YUFFIE!!!!” Barret roared when an acorn struck the back of his head. Yuffie cackled and sprinted off to find a new vantage point and more ammo. Tifa laughed heartily as Barret chased Yuffie back and forth across the camp. Every time Yuffie shot him it only served to incense him further. Vincent stood offering his hand to Tifa. They walked together into the darkness looking for some privacy. Eyes followed them as they walked into the forest together.   
“Let her go man.” Cid’s voice broke Cloud out of his fugue. Cloud took a long pull from the bottle before offering it back to Cid. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cloud deadpanned. “I’m just saying, the last thing we need is a fight on our hands.” Cid said rationally. Cloud made a noncommittal sound. “Look, I know you’re not going to listen to me but you can’t say I didn’t try. They’re happy. Leave them be.” Cid’s voice was chastising. Cloud drained the bottle and stood.   
Tifa and Vincent sat together in a clearing on a smooth expanse of rock. The sky was clearly visible around them, the stars shining brightly. Vincent stood and went to the edge of the clearing, kneeling down for a moment before returning. He smiled before offering her the flower he had plucked from the clearing. Tifa accepted it shyly. Its white petals were open to reveal a pink throat. On closer inspection, the pink was thousands of tiny little dots inside the flower. Tifa inhaled deeply the sweet smell filling her nose. “It’s called a stargazer lily.” Vincent said. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Tifa said. Tifa didn’t tell him this was the first time anyone had ever given her a flower. Her mind went unbidden to her bar in sector 7 when Cloud had turned up with a flower in hand. Tifa had felt a thrill of excitement that was quickly followed by disappointment when Cloud had given it to Marlene. She leaned forward planting a kiss gently on Vincent’s lips. Her fingers intertwined with his and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Vincent saw him before Tifa did. Cloud was leaning against a tree lurking in a shadow. In a calculating gesture Vincent captured Tifa’s lips again, this time deepening the kiss, his fingers in her hair. Cloud knew exactly what he was doing. In his inebriated state this served only to anger Cloud further. Cloud walked forward into the clearing. The movement caught Tifa’s eye. She blushed slightly breaking away from Vincent’s kiss. Vincent pulled her closer, possessively. Tifa felt her stomach sinking.   
“Tifa,” Cloud’s voice was determined. “I love you.” Tifa blinked at him in shock. Vincent’s response was to laugh. Not the warm laugh she had become accustomed to, this was all harsh edges and lines. For the first time Tifa was afraid. Cloud’s eyes settled on Vincent angrily. “I don’t know what you’re laughing about you bastard.” Vincent’s voice was cold and hard when he stood and answered. “I’m laughing at you. What was your game plan here? What was the best case scenario for you? Did you imagine she would just run to your side? You are a fool. You didn’t want her when you had her. You’ve missed your chance. She’s mine now and you would do well to leave now before things get nasty.” Vincent’s stance changed subtly. “What, you think I’m afraid of you?” Cloud bristled at the challenge, drawing his sword. “I’ll put you back in that coffin I found you in.” Rage. Unbridled, uncontrollable, rage sparked inside Vincent faster than he thought possible, then Vincent wasn’t Vincent anymore. There was only Chaos. Tifa was frozen to the spot, unable to react to the scene unfolding before her. Red leathery wings unfolded from his shoulders and horns sprouted from his forehead. His usual red eyes seemed to glow as his body turned to Chaos. Cloud snorted at his transformation. “Great, you’re a monster. Now I won’t feel so bad about killing you.” They launched at each other with the ferocity of lions. With a furious swipe Cloud slashed a long rip in Chaos’ wing. Chaos roared his displeasure before lashing out with claws catching Cloud across the cheek and forehead. Blood obscured Cloud’s vision in his left eye. Chaos drew back to slash at him again. Cloud raised his sword to resume his attack, and then everything froze. Chaos was bound in place, as was Cloud. Tifa had cast stop on the two of them.   
Tifa watched the scene unfolding before her with shock, followed shortly by disgust. Why were they fighting each other? Fools. Tears of rage rolled down her face as she tried to decide what to do. Cloud slashed into Chaos’ wing causing Tifa to wince. Chaos retaliated with a swipe of claws across Cloud’s face. She had to stop this. She had to…. Tifa drew on her mana and cast the most powerful Stop spell she had in her arsenal. She walked across the field with purpose. She stopped between the two of them. First facing Chaos. His eyes moved over her tear streaked face. Tifa put a hand on his cheek and fixed her eyes on his. “Come back to me Vincent.” She said sadly. Chaos blinked and seemed to struggle. The wings and horns slowly drew back into his body, then it wasn’t his body. It was Vincent who sagged to the ground in front of her. Her fingers ran up his jawline tilted his head up to face her. Her eyes softened when they met his before she turned on Cloud still held by her spell. Tifa drew back and slapped him. Hard. Cloud blinked before his eye teared up. “You. ASSHOLE.” Tifa said venomously. “I’ve tried with you, I really have. I know you’re hurting and I know you’re suffering and it kills me it really does. I don’t know what else to do for you. I care about you Cloud, I really do but this shit has got to stop. NOW.” Her eyes narrowed before she continued, “ I don’t love you. There’s nothing you can do to change that. I want us to still be friends but I’m not sure you’re even capable of that.” The stop spell was beginning to wear off. Cloud was able to speak, “But I love you.” “No.” Tifa replied, “You think you do but you don’t. You’ve never loved me. I came to that realization a long time ago. The only person you’ve ever loved is yourself. Do you think this is love?” She gestured around them, “Picking a fight with him, for what? That’s not love, that’s a pissing contest and I won’t be part of it. And YOU.” Tifa rounded on Vincent now, “You knew he was here for a fight and you let him goad you into it anyway. I expected better of you.” Tifa turned and marched off into the darkness alone. Tifa’s spell wore off and Cloud sank to the ground in front of Vincent who was staring at the ground. Vincent glanced up at Cloud’s bloodied face. Vincent cast cure on Cloud, then himself. Vincent turned his back on Cloud and went after Tifa. He hesitated for a moment where he and Tifa had sat together, picking up the lily.   
Tifa sat alone with her knees pulled up to her chest leaned against a tree. It had started out such a nice night. She was frustrated with the way it had turned out. The sound of leaves being crushed by footsteps reached her ears. She knew it was Vincent looking for her. It took him no time at all to find her. She looked up at him. He was studying her, the stem of the lily clenched in his fist. He looked like he was struggling to put something into words. I’m sorry.” Tifa mumbled from the ground. His face softened and he offered her the flower again. She took it, holding it between deft fingers.   
“You were right,” Vincent said. “I shouldn’t have let him get under my skin. He knew I would rise to his bait. I’m sorry. You never should have had to see that. Forgive me?”   
Tifa smiled sadly at him before replying, “Of course I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you.”   
Vincent offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. He held her in his arms. He could feel the tension in her shoulders. “That won’t happen again. I promise.” He whispered into her hair.   
Shame. That is what Cloud felt. It had surprised him when Vincent bothered to cast cure on him. Cloud stayed slumped on the ground long after Vincent had departed. Self-realization in 3… 2…1. He understood now, Tifa could never love him. Not the way she loved Vincent. Cloud recognized with some contempt that Vincent was a better person, a better man. She was right. He was selfish. He put his own desires over everyone else’s. If he had any clarity before he would have realized that there was no way she would have appreciated him attacking Vincent, insulting him, and by extension insulting her. He was angry with himself for the way he had acted. He stood, deciding it would be best to go to bed and work out the monumental apology he was going to have to make, to both of them.   
Vincent was trying to work out a way to return Tifa to her previous good spirit. They walked hand in hand back to the camp together. Neither of them spoke. They were close enough to the camp to see the flickering of the campfire reflecting off of the trees. Tifa glanced over at Vincent. His face looked set and determined. Without warning he swept her into a passionate kiss. When she broke away gasping for air his lips were at her neck. His mouth was insistent on her skin sending shivers through her body. Tifa breathed his name. Red eyes were on hers, persistent hands moving along her body. “Vincent I…” Tifa began breathlessly. He cut off her sentence with his overwhelming kiss before beseeching her desperately. “I love you Tifa. No matter what else happens, I love you. Nothing will ever change that.” Vincent’s desperate supplication struck a chord within her heart and she matched his enthusiasm. Tifa’s hands moved over his body in a gentle caress. Vincent groaned at her touch. Tifa worked his belts loose and unclothed him enough to free his erection. He hitched her leg up over his hip pushing her skirt up and her panties to the side. He entered her swiftly pressing her into a nearby tree. Tifa gasped at the suddenness of his assault but quickly lost herself in his punishing rhythm. This was what she needed. None of the stupid shit that had happened mattered. Not now, in this moment. Her lips were on his eager and frantic. Their tongues intertwined and she felt like this moment could last forever. Her eyes moved over his face, memorizing every expression of pleasure. Vincent was lost in her every sigh and quiet moan. Their coupling was over as suddenly as it had begun. Vincent stilled, spilling himself inside her before releasing her leg and pulling her close. His forehead rested on hers and they gasped the same air. “I love you.” Tifa panted. His hand caressed her face. “I love you too.” His reply was steady. Together they returned to camp and went to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	19. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The canon missing from Junon is found. Cloud has some awkward apologies to make.
> 
>  
> 
> It's been a long time since I updated this. I kind of lost my muse.

Cloud returned to camp and sat down heavily next to the fire. He rubbed his cheek where Tifa had slapped him, it didn’t hurt anymore thanks to Vincent’s cure spell but the memory of her hand meeting his face was something he wasn’t going to soon forget. Her face when she had done it either. She looked…. Disappointed, more than angry, like she expected better of him and that was worse. Worse by far than her yelling at him. The alcohol was beginning to wear off making him feel even more shitty about the way he had reacted to her relationship with Vincent. He thought about what she had said to him. She was right. He was selfish. She was his friend. He had always put more emphasis on HIS, rather than the friend part. He was disgusted with himself. Embarrassment and guilt made his stomach roll. Bugenhagen silently seated himself next to the fire, Red XIII padding along behind him, his orange fur thrown into relief by the flickering light. Cloud refused to meet his stern old gaze. “Done something foolish, have you?” asked the wizened old man pointedly. Cloud considered not answering but the old man was obviously not going to let him get out of this easily. Cloud gave a curt nod, not meeting the old man’s eyes. “Well, what are you going to do now boy?” Boy? Cloud bristled at the idea of being treated like a child, then again Bugenhagen was hardly a young man so it was easier for Cloud to accept. After a long silence Cloud answered, “I don’t know.” Bugenhagen laughed. “Of course you do, boy. You’re going to apologize.” Cloud furrowed his brow, “How can I? I fucked up bad this time. I don’t think a little apology is going to smooth this one out.” “I think it will.” Replied the old man simply, “Would it kill you to try?” Cloud smiled wryly thinking about how angry Tifa was, “It honestly might.” Bugenhagen stood and started to glide away before saying, “Don’t be a coward boy.”   
Tifa woke early the next morning, hot, too hot. Vincent had wrapped himself around her in his sleep and he was putting off a lot of heat. Tifa sighed as memories from the previous night returned to her. What a disaster. Things were definitely going to be tense moving forward. Worry creased her brow as she lay there thinking about it. Crimson eyes studied her face. When she noticed his gaze, she smiled. “I didn’t realize you were awake.” “You okay?” Vincent asked sleepily. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied somewhat wearily. He watched her expression suspiciously. Hugging her tighter to him he said in her ear, “You always look like that when you’re worrying about something. You bite your lip too. Worrying about Cloud?” Tifa hesitated before answering, “Not Cloud necessarily, but he’s certainly part of it. Things are going to be even more tense now and I’m not looking forward to it.” “They don’t have to be, Tifa,” Vincent consoled her, “I’m sure he feels like an asshole, I certainly do. I’m sure if we talk it will dispel any lingering resentment.” Tifa didn’t respond, she doubted it could possibly be that easy.   
Tifa and Vincent joined the others outside. Cid and Cloud seemed to be in deep conversation with Cait Sith about something. Cloud glanced up and much to Tifa’s surprise beckoned them over. Tifa hesitated for a moment but Vincent placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her over. “What’s going on?” Vincent asked. His voice was all business. Nothing in his tone or gesture betrayed that he and Cloud had shared more than a few pleasant words the night before. Tifa was still tense. Surely they weren’t planning on pretending the night before had never happened. “Cait Sith has located Junon’s missing canon.” Cloud said seriously. “I see…” Vincent replied. Cait Sith joined the conversation. “Shinra has moved it to Midgar. Evidently they are going to use the Mako from Midgar’s reactors to power the canon. They’re planning on firing it at the barrier Sephiroth has put up around the crater.” Vincent’s brow furrowed in thought. “We can’t let them do that.” “My thoughts exactly,” Cloud replied gravely, “According to Bugenhagen, Mako is just spirit energy removed from the planet forcibly. If they fire it at Sephiroth he’ll probably just absorb all that power.” “Hojo probably knows this as well, though I doubt those fools at Shinra understand the ramifications of what something like that would do. Hojo doesn’t care about the planet. I doubt that his own life means very much to him. He just wants to prove he’s smarter than his predecessor, Professor Gast.” Vincent replied. Though his voice was even and his face an expressionless mask, Tifa could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. She squeezed his hand. He looked at her almost surprised to see her fingers entwined with his. “Let’s go then!” Cid exclaimed irritably, “Get back to the Highwind, We’re flying to Midgar.”   
Everyone hustled to gather up their belongings, Tifa was just snapping her bag closed when Cloud approached. Vincent turned to face him. “Vincent, I…” Cloud was rubbing his head through his golden spikes, “Do you have a minute?” Vincent nodded in assent. Tifa stood, ready to go with him, wary of Cloud’s sudden, but not altogether unexpected, desire to speak with him. Vincent motioned for her to stay. Tifa scrutinized their backs as they walked away from her worriedly.   
Cloud walked to the edge of bone village, Vincent following silently behind him. He felt like snakes were writhing in his stomach and he kept nervously running his hand through his hair. He forced his hand down. When he judged that they had reached a suitable distance from the rest of the party he turned to face Vincent. Cloud tried to reign in the unease that was clawing its way up his esophagus. Vincent stared blankly at him. Why was this so hard? Everything he had rehearsed in his head had emptied out of his brain like water through a sieve. Cloud fought to keep his hand off the back of his neck. Vincent crossed his arms. Shit, he wasn’t going to make this any easier, not that Cloud had expected him too. When some words finally occurred to him they seemed to stick in his throat. “Listen, Vincent, “Cloud started, before halting awkwardly. “I don’t really know what to say….” Vincent was getting impatient watching Cloud squirm in front of him, “Just spit it out, Cloud.” Shit. Cloud felt humiliated, “Look, I’m sorry ok?” Vincent arched an eyebrow up in incredulity. Cloud heaved a sigh, “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did. She’s right, I’m a selfish shit. I’m sorry I…. You know…” Cloud was floundering and as much as Vincent wanted to let him suffer, he thought of Tifa and what she would want, “Tried to kill me?” Vincent finished Cloud’s sentence somewhat wryly. “Yeah, that.” Cloud replied losing control of himself and rubbing his neck again. “Ok.” Vincent responded, “And I am sorry I tried to kill you in turn.” Cloud eyed Vincent suspiciously. He wasn’t entirely sure whether or not Vincent was patronizing him but the worst part was over so he felt like it mattered very little if he was. Vincent seemed to read his mind. “I am not belittling you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I can forgive you, for her.” Cloud felt worse when Vincent spoke. For her. Vincent could get over everything because of Tifa. For Tifa. Again it occurred to him that Vincent was more mature. “I’ve already forgotten it. Maybe you should apologize to her.” He suggested. Cloud seemed to visibly deflate at the suggestion. “I doubt she would talk to me, not now. I’m lucky she hasn’t left already.” “I cannot say how she will respond but would it really be so hard to try?” Vincent asked over his shoulder, he was walking back into bone village. Vincent had very nearly mirrored Bugenhagen’s words from the night before. Cloud stood rooted to the spot. He wasn’t sure he could muster up another apology at the moment.  
Vincent walked away from Cloud, his scarlet eyes combing the camp for Tifa. He found her seated on a stump with her pack on her shoulder. “Ready to go?” He asked quietly. Tifa studied his face, anxiety painted her features. He caressed her cheek with his pointer finger, “Why do you look so worried?” “Why do you think?” Tifa replied. He smiled at her.   
He was smiling at her. He didn’t seem tense so she doubted he and Cloud had argued. She studied his face curiously. They walked together in silence toward the Highwind. Finally, impatient Tifa exclaimed, “Alright! What happened?” “He apologized.” Vincent replied shortly. “What? Really? Do you think he meant it?” Tifa asked, a little dumbstruck. Cloud wasn’t one to pass out apologies easily. “I believe he was sincere.” Vincent said, climbing the ladder to the Highwind behind her. Tifa considered this new turn of events. When they were both on the deck Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled her impatiently toward his room. Before she knew it, the door was closed behind them, the gold lock on the door was slid home with a resounding click, her rucksack was pushed carelessly off her shoulders, and Vincent was upon her, pressing her against the door. His lips were devouring hers hungrily, fingers fisting in her hair, pulling her into his reckless kisses. She shivered when the cold metal of his gauntleted hand caressed up her side. He pulled away from her, breathless. He ripped of his gauntlet tossing it carelessly to the floor, desperate to feel the warmth of her flesh against his hands. Tifa, needing no instruction, stripped off her black leather skirt, lace bra and panties, and white tank top. Vincent did the same, discarding his clothes hastily on the floor. He captured her again in his steel grip, the heat of his body against hers was scorching. Tifa’s hands roamed his toned body, across the plane of his sculpted shoulder blades, coming to rest at the small of his back. His mouth was on her neck and his hand gently squeezed her left breast. Tifa moaned, bowing herself toward him in response. Tifa wasn’t entirely sure how, but she was on the bed. She hadn’t realized they were moving, not that it mattered with Vincent’s hot mouth sucking hard on her left nipple and his left hand kneading her right breast. Tifa moaned louder with her hand gripping his hair in a vise-like grip. Vincent’s hand slid off her breast caressing a burning path down the curves of her body. His fingers caressed between her legs and she gasped. Her body was tingling in anticipation. He released her left nipple from his mouth, the cool air puckering it, before capturing her right. His tongue circled her nipple in time with his probing fingers on her clitoris. “Vincent!” she moaned louder. His mouth trailed lower. She felt tense with anticipation when she felt his warm breath close to her dripping core. Scarlet eyes met hers as his moth descended upon her dripping core. She was completely overwhelmed by him. His skillful tongue flicked at her sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers worked in and out of her wet heat. “Please Vincent!” She begged, nearing her end. Suddenly his fingers were not enough. She was panting with need. He ignored her continuing his ministrations. “Vincent please!” She whined, teetering on the edge of her orgasm. He pulled away, fingers still working inside her. His eyes were smoldering. His fingers left her. He crawled up the length of her body, his mouth trailing hot open-mouthed kisses. His mouth was on hers, tongue invading her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue. She moaned into his mouth, her hand finding his erection. His hips flexed into her hand as she gripped him, stroking lightly. He pulled away from her. Her eyes roved his body hungrily, he was leaned back on his knees, his stomach was flexed in his position and he looked delicious. She sat up quickly, her legs on either side of his, grinding her hips into his. His hands gripped into her hips, stilling her. She looked at him questioningly before he directed his erection into her. She let out a sigh of contentment as he filled her. She worked her hips in time with his, straddling his lap. Impatient he pushed her back onto the bed. Pulling her right leg over his shoulder he sank into her again. Tifa moaned at the intrusion. One of his hands gripped into her thigh, the other at her shoulder as he thrust into her. Vincent could feel her beginning to tighten, his hand left her shoulder and returned to stroking her clitoris. Tifa felt herself building, then she shattered, crying out his name in an incoherent voice. Vincent thrust into her harder as she pulsed around him. He could feel her come, wet all over him. Her glazed, post-orgasm eyes were on his when he finally came, thrusting into her a final time before stilling. He collapsed next to her, heart hammering in his chest. he snuggled into his chest listening to his heartbeat. Before long they felt the tell-tale rumble of the Highwind’s engines. They were headed to Midgar. What they would find there they had no idea.


	20. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Midgar.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry there's no steamy bits. This is kind of a bridge chapter.

Vincent woke with Tifa sleeping peacefully beside him. Her arm was draped across his chest. The Highwind was moving, that much was obvious from the gentle rock and sway of the airship. It almost felt like they were in water, though he supposed it was really the air current. He lay awake for a while thinking about Midgar, growing ever closer. He knew Hojo was likely there since his precious lab was located in the metropolis. Soon. Soon he could exact revenge on the man who had destroyed his life. He felt a deep sadness when he reflected on Lucrecia. Why was he thinking about her now? He had seen her himself. Lied to her himself to spare her the pain of knowing the child she had borne was a complete and total psychopath. Hojo had used her as he had used him. He didn’t have any lingering feelings for her, that much he was sure of. Since meeting Tifa, since getting to crowd around her cheery light he had accepted that he had never loved Lucrecia. He supposed the closest thing to describing how he had felt about her was… infatuation. She was beautiful, but cold. Where Tifa seemed to overflow with life and fire, Lucrecia was like a rose encased in ice. Beautiful at first glance but cold and clinical upon further inspection. But he had cared for her and Hojo had betrayed her, used her for his sick experiments. He wanted revenge for himself and her.   
“What are you thinking about?” Vincent started a little when Tifa spoke. He hadn’t realized she was awake. “Nothing.” He said, untruthfully. “You’re worrying about something.” She said with a half-smile, “I know because you always get this angry wrinkle between your eyes and you grit your teeth.” Vincent felt his heart contract. He knew all her little expressions like the back of his hand. He had never realized that she might know his. She rested her head against his chest, her fingers drawing little invisible patterns on his chest. “What’s wrong?” She asked. He heaved a sigh. He could tell her. “I was thinking about Hojo and…. Lucrecia.” Tifa didn’t respond. She just lay there feeling sad and she wasn’t sure why. Vincent felt the shift in her mood. “Tifa, it’s not like I still love her, I don’t think I ever did. It’s just, all the shit Hojo did to me, and her, it wasn’t right.” “You don’t have to defend yourself to me. I don’t care if you did love her. You love me more.” Tifa said simply drawing closer to him. Vincent’s heart seemed to swell to twice its normal size. He suddenly felt inadequate. He had never had someone love him and accept him without question or restraint. He didn’t know why he had not wanted to talk about this with her. She never doubted him. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the love they shared. He tilted her face up to his and kissed her gently. She responded with more fervor. Vincent broke away first smiling. “C’mon, get up. If we keep going at this rate we’ll never leave this room.” Vincent said. “Would that really be that bad?” Tifa pouted. Still, she got up and started to get dressed with him. They went to the bridge to see what had happened in their conspicuous absence. When they walked onto the bridge Yuffie wolf whistled at them. Tifa shot her a devilish grin before deliberately grabbing Vincent’s ass. Yuffie mimed vomiting behind one of the control panels. “STOP FUCKING AROUND!” Cid barked. “Tell THEM that!” Yuffie fired back. Cid’s ears reddened a bit before he snappily replied, “At least they’re not fucking on my GODDAMN CONTROL PANELS!!” The door behind them slid open and Cloud walked in, cutting the argument short. “We’re almost there.” Cid reported. “Good,” Cloud replied, “how are we getting in?” “I was thinking parachutes.” Cid replied seriously. Cloud nodded in assent.  
“Guys….” Yuffie said. “Not now!” Cid snapped. Yuffie was now tugging on Vincent’s cloak, “Guys….” “GODDAMN IT YUFFIE I SAID NOT N…. OH SHIT!” Cid had finally seen what Yuffie was trying to point out. Midgar was close, but in the ocean coming up on the city fast, was Diamond Weapon. The city glowed green as Mako flooded into the core of the canon preparing to fire. “All those people!” Tifa exclaimed, “It’ll be sector 7 all over again but 10 times worse! We have to stop it!” Tifa looked panicked, beseeching the rest of the party. “OH NO.” Yuffie said taking a step back. “Oh yes.” Barret replied, pushing the little ninja forward. “Thought you were a big strong ninja.” Barret jibed. Yuffie audibly gulped before nodding, wide eyed. Cloud studied the Weapon’s progress. “Cid, take us down ocean-side. We’ll try to intercept it.” Cloud studied the party. “Cid, stay with the Highwind and be ready to get us the hell out of dodge if we need it. Cait Sith, stay on the deck to defend the Highwind just in case. Tifa, Red XIII, come with me. Barret, Yuffie, and Vincent form a line further back and try to hit it with your ranged attacks. We’re taking this bastard down.” Vincent was uneasy about being split from Tifa but he understood why Cloud arranged them the way he did. Tifa shot him an apologetic half smile. Cid pushed his protégé pilot out of the way before taking over piloting himself. Cid landed with easy grace and as soon as they disembarked, the Highwind shot off to a safer distance. The weapon was nearing the beach now. The Mako canon behind them glowed green as it charged up. Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII stood their ground. Yuffie, Barret and Vincent about 30 yards behind them. Tifa took a deep breath.   
Memories of a long-forgotten melody flooded into her mind and she thought about the piano in Nibelheim. Master Zangan’s last gift to her. It finally made sense. She knew how to do it. Final Heaven. Her face blazed with determination. Cloud attacked first, hitting the Weapon with a series of powerful blows. It roared again. Now it’s rage was directed at those on the ground. Red XIII hit it hard with his Cosmo Memory. Diamond Weapon took a ton of non-elemental damage from him before he could take a retaliatory swipe at Red XIII. Tifa had been about to release a terrible blow of her own, but seeing him take that much damage changed her mind. Her cure materia flared as she cast Regen on all of them. Cloud took her lead, casting haste. Red XIII followed up with wall. Tifa felt the effects of haste immediately. Her speed rose and she hit it with a flurry of her most powerful blows before finishing with Final Heaven.   
Weapon staggered for a moment before attacking them with its Diamond Flash. Tifa fell to her knees from the strength of the blow, as did Cloud. Tifa felt panic for a moment until she heard the gunfire from behind her. Yuffie’s Superball whizzed past her and struck the beast in the head. It seemed to stagger before gearing up for another attack. Tifa still hadn’t recovered from the last one. The green light of ultima breezed by her before striking Weapon with it’s terrible power. Yuffie and Barret hit the Weapon with Barret’s Satellite Beam and Yuffie’s All Creation simultaneously. The beast was nearly finished, but set its sights on Tifa for another devastating blow. Vincent’s rage overflowed. He felt himself changing into Chaos of its own volition. He struck with his Chaos saber and the beast was brought to its knees. “We need to get the hell out of here!” Cloud commanded and they didn’t need telling twice. They set off in a run toward the Highwind.  
Chaos scooped Tifa up in its huge muscled arms and took flight. Tifa was surprised by his behavior. She studied Chaos’s bestial face looking for signs of Vincent. They landed on the deck of the Highwind well before the others reached it. Chaos showed no signs of putting her down and rather than struggle to get down, which would no doubt enrage the demon, she reached up without hesitation and ran her fingers across his face. Chaos seemed startled at her touch and his leering red eyes fixed on hers. “Vincent come back to me.” She entreated not breaking eye contact. Chaos gripped her tighter. This was the first time he had not immediately transformed at her request. Tifa caressed his face again meeting his burning gaze. She leaned forward and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Chaos blinked in confusion before a pained expression crossed his face. Tifa kissed him again, soft lips brushing against his. “I love you.” She breathed. Chaos began fading and in moments he was Vincent again. Tifa embraced him. Vincent returned her embrace, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the smell of her. “I love you.” He said. They broke apart from their heated exchange. Tifa watched their friends progress across the field to the Highwind. “Vincent, that Weapon isn’t down yet. It’s still headed toward the city! Go tell Cid to get ready to drop us into Midgar!” Vincent reluctantly released her and hurried inside to the bridge to alert Cid. Tifa stood at the top of the ladder to help pull her comrades up. Cloud was the last to arrive. The Highwind was already moving when he and Tifa grasped forearms. He was bleeding from a shallow cut on his forehead. Cloud pulled Tifa into his arms. Tifa stiffened at the contact, wary. “Tifa, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry about everything. I know this is awkward and shitty but when we were fighting that monster I realized we might die and I would never be able to say this to you. I’m just so fucking sorry.” Tifa hesitantly returned his embrace. “S’okay Cloud. I forgive you.” She patted him somewhat awkwardly on the back. He released her after a moment. When Tifa turned it was to find Vincent leaning against the doorway to the ship. Cloud and Vincent made eye contact before nodding at each other.   
Diamond Weapon was still advancing on Midgar, it was close enough to grip the walls surrounding the city. It opened its terrible maw to unleash one of its devastating attacks. Green Mako energy flared brighter around the cannon. When the canon finally fired, the shell struck Diamond weapon, only succeeding in knocking off its carapace, then blowing by it in the direction of the north crater. Cid saw the barrier shatter through the scope on the Highwind. Diamond weapon roared its displeasure from being shot but retreated. They would have to deal with him later. Right now, their main priority was to deal with Hojo. Another shot into that crater would no doubt only fuel Sephiroth’s terrible power.

They went down to the bridge together. When they arrived, Cloud spoke to the group again. “Listen, I don’t think we should all go. This might be a suicide mission so I don’t expect any of you to go with me,” Vincent interrupted Cloud’s speech, “I’m going. I owe Hojo one.” “Then I’m going too.” Tifa chimed in with grim determination, “I can’t let either of you walk into that alone.” “That settles it then.” Cloud said with finality. “Wait, I’ll go too, to show you the way.” Cait Sith added. Cloud nodded in agreement. “I’ll keep the PHS handy in case this goes tits up and we have to get you guys outta there.” Cid replied. Soon the four of them were standing on the deck waiting for the signal to jump. Vincent turned to Tifa, “You don’t have to do this, It’ll be dangerous…” “Yeah, because I’ve never been in danger before,” She snorted impatiently, “I’m not letting either of you die down there.” A red light flared on the deck indicating that it was time to jump. Tifa quickly pecked Vincent on the cheek before she had a foot on the rails then she was over the edge freefalling. Cloud looked at Vincent and shook his head before following.   
The wind whipped through Tifa’s hair as she fell. She screwed up her eyes against the air assaulting her, her arms and legs spread to stabilize her descent. When she judged the city near enough she ripped the cord and her parachute and braced herself against the jerk of suddenly slowing. She couldn’t see Vincent, Cait Sith, or Cloud above her thanks to the chute. The ground neared, when she hit the ground it forced her to her knees. Cloud, Vincent and Cait Sith landed shortly afterwards. Tifa unclipped her chute and looked to the others. “Where do we go Cait Sith?” She asked, nervous energy bubbling in her stomach. They had landed in what was probably a busy shopping district. Cait Sith studied their surroundings for a minute before exclaiming, “This way.” The party followed him into a back alley. He pulled up a man hole cover and disappeared beneath the deserted street. They hastily climbed down after him. After a few tense moments in the darkness they emerged in an area filled with service ladders and pipes. They chose a ladder leading downward, running across the platform below coming to another ladder. “This way,” Cait sSith beaconed. They followed him up a yellow service ladder to a path to the right, the ground shook and crumbled beneath them. “Shit.” Cait Sith swore, “C’mon, up the pipes.” And so they climbed. Tifa gripped the rusted red pipes and climbed upwards thinking about the fight they were no doubt in for. Hojo wasn’t likely to give in easily, she knew and both Cloud and Vincent had reason to hate the man, being on the receiving end of his twisted experiments. Tifa and Cloud had talked about Zach after they got out of the lifestream in Mideel so she had a feeling that Cloud’s resentment was probably more pronounced than he let on. Zach had been Cloud’s first friend when he joined Shinra. He had also been Cloud’s best friend and had died saving Cloud from the nightmare of Hojo’s experiments. In fact it had been Zach’s persona that Cloud had adopted when he had woken, with none of his own memories. Cloud had looked up to him, idolized him. Tifa was unsure of the depth of Vincent’s hate for the man as he hid his personal feelings behind the mask he had perfected as a Turk when he worked for Shinra. Tifa could see cracks in the façade occasionally, mostly when he thought she wasn’t watching him. She never pressed him for information about that time in his life because she knew it was a difficult period for him. She would rather live in the here and now with him rather than wallow in the past that she wasn’t a part of. Vincent himself clearly didn’t like to think about his past. He had hesitated about telling her how he was feeling on the Highwind. The only reason she had asked him in that moment was because of the expression he was wearing. That was one of the rare times he had spoken about his past to her. He had mentioned Lucrecia to her and she had felt a wave of sadness. Not because of some misplaced jealousy, Tifa felt secure enough with him to know that even if he had feelings for Lucrecia they paled in comparison to the feelings he had for her. It was more sadness for the life that he had and was robbed of. He had lived a life of loss. She reflected on when he had reached out to her way back when they were near Wutai, when she had been wallowing in her own self-pity. He had reached out to her when she was only a stranger out of compassion. He had lived what she was experiencing at the time. This was why she trusted him. She knew in her heart that Vincent would never willingly inflict the kind of hurt that damages the soul on her. He had definitely been through worse but he was still kind and understanding. Tifa was so wrapped up in her musings that she almost walked headlong into Elena. Tifa stared in shock at her. Elena called to her comrades, “They’re here!” Reno and Rude came around the corner to greet them. “Well, I hate to have to do this but orders are orders…” Reno said with a half shrug. Tifa could tell they were about to have a fight on their hands. Vincent gripped his death penalty under his cloak and Cloud raised his Apocolypse. Tifa had a sinking sensation in her stomach. She didn’t really consider the Turks enemies. Not after what had happened at Da Chao. She looked between them uneasily. “Do we really have to do this?” Tifa asked, looking uneasy. Rude seemed to hesitate too. “It seems like wasted life, for us to kill each other now… Can’t we just forget it? There are more important things for us to worry about right now.” Reno studied her, his face an expressionless mask. Elena looked to him for answers. “Reno…” Rude said hesitantly. Reno studied Rude’s face. Rude rarely ever spoke so when he did, Reno listened. Reno himself didn’t particularly want to fight them either, not because of some misplaced camaraderie, he really just didn’t feel like it. Reno looked at Cloud when he spoke. “Nevermind then, She’s right, we do have bigger problems. Elena, Rude, let’s get out of here.” Tifa heaved a sigh of relief. They headed further into the tunnels, skipping over the first left in favor of the second they came out at Shinra headquarters. The very same Shinra headquarters that Avalanche had assaulted a lifetime ago, or so it seemed. Cait Sith stopped. “This isn’t the right way. We should have taken the first left. Hang on though. I need to go get something.” “Ok. We’ll wait here.” Cloud said. In no time Cait Sith had returned clutching a shiny new megaphone. They back tracked to the path they had skipped. Tifa picked up her speed, she could see the Sister Ray up ahead. The party stopped, varying phases of disgust on each of their faces. The most annoying pair of people they could possibly have ran into was blocking their path.   
“Kya ha ha ha!!”   
"Gya ha ha ha!"


End file.
